


cardiac arrest

by ackerwhat



Series: Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction [2]
Category: UP10TION, Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, But not explicit, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Choi Byungchan/Lee Jinhyuk, Minor Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Past Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun - Freeform, Yohan had a crush on Wooseok, but they're everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Love must be a crime,That's why the heart gets cardiac arrest.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914118
Kudos: 58





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... AKA Dr. Romantic AU featuring Dr. Kim and Dr. Cho as main leads... (with sprinkles of Greys, DOTS, and other medical shows I've watched)
> 
> every chapter will end with epilogues so consider them as fillers/post-credits after each episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never studied medicine before so, please forgive me for any inaccuracy.

* * *

**[1]**

_Blinding lights, loud thumping bass._

_Fleeting scenes of a touch, of a familiar scent._

_Sharp eyes, piercing into his._

And he was definitely dreaming.

It would take Wooseok a lot of alcohol in his system to get really, _really_ drunk. He could stand a few bottles of soju and beer cans, one of his pride to list, when he wasn’t performing a hardcore surgery, but his best friend, Jinhyuk would argue that it wasn’t something to be proud of. Wooseok could care the least what Jinhyuk would think, Jinhyuk doesn’t drink alcohol anyway, so his argument is invalid.

But at the moment, Wooseok could definitely agree with Jinhyuk’s sage advice—weird thing to be picturing in his head right now, but he was left with no other thoughts except for one— _alcohol is bad for him_.

Now _, there should be millions of ways to be dealing with this_ , Wooseok thought, at the same time ignoring the hammering ache in his head, opting to instead, torment his mind for an emergency brainstorming. That was one of his positive point—he’s an analyst and the skill comes in handy even when he wasn’t at his working space. Back to his analysis, from first glance, he knew that he wasn’t in his own room, the lack of the fairy lights Yein got for him was a hint, and so was the overall vibe of this particular room.

Secondly, there was an arm over his bare chest, skin decorated with inks and packing just enough fitness so as to not suffocate him (physically at least, he didn’t need any help with the emotional struggles). Wooseok could barely squirm away from the tight hold the stranger (Wooseok had yet to peek at the man beside him) had on him.

_Damn_ , he offered again in his head, he wished that the man would _stay_ a stranger. He didn’t need any more awkwardness this early in the morning.

The man made a soft whine under his breath as Wooseok picked his arm up and tossed it somewhere to his side of the bed. When the man grumbled at his disturbed sleep, Wooseok literally paused in his movement. Like his cat, Siwol, when she was trying to steal some snacks from the kitchen cabinet.

Wooseok was currently sitting on the edge of the stranger’s bed, squinting and trying to search for his boxer—or any form of clothing which is his. When he sensed more movement from the other side of the bed, Wooseok decided— _fuck it_ —and grabbed the closest pair of jeans lying on the floor.

_Okay, cool_ , apparently said jeans was his as Wooseok discovered his phone inside the back pocket. There was something familiar about the room but Wooseok wasn’t going to risk it and take his sweet, sweet time looking around.

He got dressed in less than a minute, if that was any possible (a desperate Kim Wooseok could definitely make it possible) and took a random hoodie from a pile of clothes strewn by the closed bedroom door, while ignoring the man who could be staring at him right now. He didn’t want to look back at all. Guess that the man had fallen back to sleep or he was simply being polite and let Wooseok sneaked out peacefully.

The coast was clear, as the living room that greeted him seemed bare. Last he’d checked, it was barely five in the morning. Wooseok felt the limp in his stance as he furtively closed the door behind him. He patted the back of the jeans once more, just to check that he had his phone with him.

_Fuck_ , not only his head throbbed all over, but his entire body felt sore.

Wooseok was ready to flee the house—whosever it was—when a sound alarmed him stunned. “Oh, hyung? What are you doing up so ear—?” and the question stopped there as the man realised that the person in front of him wasn’t the owner of the room he emerged from.

When Wooseok looked up and squinted (rip, he lost his glasses somewhere), he saw a man in scrubs looking back at him—supporting the same confused face. After a few seconds passed, the man’s eyes widened, looking back from Wooseok to the room, before glancing back at him.

“ _Hey, there_ ,” There was an evident smirk in his tone that Wooseok did not appreciate.

Wooseok panicked— “I’m leaving right now, not a word please,” and winced at the way his voice croaked out gracelessly. He didn’t want to think about what might have caused it to be so grouchy. The laughter he heard from the other man was enough of a mocking stance that he didn’t waste a single second to walk out of the house.

When he finally found the exit of the building, it was almost 15 minutes passed five. He checked the navigation and was relieved to find that the place where he had ended up for the night was fairly close to his house. Walking would waste his time since he didn’t know the streets very well. So, Wooseok opted to wait for a car service to send him back.

He should shower, no, that would waste his time—no, he should be presentable on his first day—oh well, he’ll skip breakfast then. _God, his head was killing him._

**[2]**

Not exactly how you would like to start your first day at your new working place.

“I thought that we both promised to go together from my place?” Byungchan, his fellow surgeon from their previous hospital, Yulje Medical Centre, whispered to Wooseok who had just sneaked in inside the conference room. In the middle of the room, the Chief of Surgery, a small man with a cold, bored face was currently briefing the new employed doctors.

There were around ten people in the room, including the chief himself. Wooseok hoped that no one had realised his tardy ass. When he looked at the time, the meeting should have just begun. 

Their supervisor’s words blended in with the background as Byungchan was distracted with Wooseok’s lack of response, that, and the obvious hickey he was trying to conceal under his coat. Byungchan made a face and Wooseok nudged him hard for it.

“Stop touching me!”

“Someone had a wild night,” His friend raised his brows suggestively.

“ _You_ left me in the bar.” Wooseok reminded Byungchan.

“You said you’re going to have more fun,” Byungchan shrugged, leaning down so that he could rest his arm on Wooseok’s shoulder. Wooseok was probably still groggy from the alcohol so he barely had the energy to swat Byungchan’s towering body away from him. The younger man continued, “So I assumed that you were fine with me leaving. I wasn’t trying to get drunk before our big day, you know—ouch—!”

“Anything from the back there?” Dr. Ha’s voice rang inside the room, alerting both doctors who were busy nudging each other’s sides.

“Nothing, sir” Wooseok replied, bearing in mind of his friend who was crouching in pain due to the little pinch Wooseok gifted him with. Before Byungchan’s little whine could be heard by their superior, Wooseok decided to speak on their behalf.

However, since the commotion came from the two of them, people began to stare. And the longer they stared, the louder the whispers get. Wooseok heard it all and Byungchan remained oblivious to their surrounding (poor surgeon was still in pain because Wooseok has steel for nails). Despite the obvious staring and the hushed talks, Wooseok kept his attention solely towards the chief.

The chief didn’t budge, keeping the eye contact with Wooseok. Other people would’ve gotten intimidated by the chief’s stare, but Wooseok hadn’t done anything wrong (despite coming late to the meeting, but what people don’t know won’t kill them).

After a while, the chief shrugged and went back to his clipboard. The room grew silent again as he continued the briefing.

Few strains on their muscles later and after plenty of silent stretching, it was finally ending.

“I guess that’s all then?” Dr. Ha announced to the room. He didn’t want to keep them any longer. “Okay then, go away and save some lives.” He admonished them, “It’s a tough world out there, don’t fight for surgeries. And remember that we’re a teaching hospital.” With a wave, he adjourned the meeting.

“Oh, and you—” Just as the crowd began to disperse, Wooseok joining his friend and the crowd to leave the conference room, “Dr. Kim? Yulje Medical Centre’s Dr. Kim?”

Wooseok’s steps halted and he turned around. “Yes, sir?”

“Kim Wooseok from Yulje Medical Centre, right? I heard great recommendation from your board results last year.”

_Ah_. Wooseok addressed the chief properly and bowed again, thanking him for his words. He signalled Byungchan to go ahead and despite his friend’s initial reluctance, he was quick to escape when he saw that the chief was the one who kept Wooseok from leaving.

The doctor waited as his superior arranged his notes. Messy scribbles, but they worked well with the crowd earlier. Everyone seemed to like their new boss, probably would start pouncing on him and flap their feathers to get on his good grace.

“So,” Dr. Ha was finally done with his papers. “I heard a lot about you, Dr. Kim.”

Wooseok pursed his lips. “I hope that you only heard the good things, sir.”

The older physician laughed, “It’s fine, you don’t have to address me by ‘sir’, okay. It makes me feel old.” Wooseok gave an awkward smile while the chief continued, “Anyway, don’t worry, I only care about the good stuff. Like how Yulje’s one of the top teaching hospitals and they offer great fellowship programs. And yet, here you are.”

Wooseok expected this. And he was prepared with an answer, “I just want to explore more in a different environment, sir, I mean, chief. Although Yulje’s great, but Gyeol Hospital is one of the bests. I believe that I can achieve something here.”

Gyeol was hiring new doctors since some of their own employees had moved elsewhere after the board examination last fall. It didn’t mean that the hospital was losing its value, no, it naturally meant that the hospital’s a good teaching practice where almost everyone excels in it. Moving from Yulje to Gyeol wasn’t hard for Wooseok. It wasn’t like he had any attachment to the private practice anyway, aside from Byungchan. And even the fifth-year resident had applied here as well.

“Hmm,” The older man nodded his head, “And I believe that you’re here to pursue a fellowship in cardiothoracic?” From Wooseok’s vision, he could see his own profile that the chief was holding. Wooseok had had a hard time choosing his specialty in his fifth year and after an online wheel of choice, he had chosen cardiothoracic surgery. “From your files, I can see that you’re quite ambitious.”

“I—”

Dr. Ha interrupted him before Wooseok could explain himself. “You rotated a lot, between neuro and cardio. I notice that you have recommendation letters from not only those two, but also from the GS department and also EM.”

Wooseok smiled a bit, “I might have been an overachiever.”

“An all-rounder,” Dr. Ha rephrased.

Impressive—and Wooseok himself was aware of his skills. Passed his boards with flying colours, application supported by respective members of several departments from a prestigious private practice. “And you chose to come here instead of achieving more in Yulje? I heard that their Neuro and Cardio specialists are great surgeons. You can learn more from them.”

Wooseok just smiled, foregoing a response since he didn’t know what to say. So, he settled for a short, “I like cardio.” Dr. Ha smiled even wider at his response while Wooseok cringed at his sudden confession. Not that the chief was asking him in the first place. Maybe Wooseok was a bit intimidated by this guy.

“Well, lucky you, our department has some pretty hardcore cardiologists. Think you can keep up with that?”

“I’m all about the hardcore life, sir.”

“No, not sir,”

“I mean, chief.”

Dr. Ha nodded his head. “You calling me sir makes me feel like I’m in the military. I don’t like it.”

_‘O-kay? Thank you for the information?’_ Wooseok thought but he answered, “Yes, chief.”

“Wooseok,” He called again, “You might specialise in cardiothoracic, but I’d like you to check out the Neuro department as well. You don’t mind if I borrow your service once in a while, right?” Surprise, an understatement, he never thought that the doctor would ask him that. Looking at Wooseok’s response, the chief explained, “We’re lacking in neuro attendings, so we sometimes call someone from a private practice, like Yulje, or other hospitals for a consult. It wasn’t convenient and I want to change that.”

Wooseok wasn’t sure if he was up for another temptation from Neuro but he couldn’t say no to the chief. Not at the moment, anyway. It was flattering that the hospital might find him desirable in another department but Wooseok had decided on cardiothoracic.

“Just think about it, but in any point, I will appreciate your service in any department. You can tell me your thoughts by the end of your first shift?”

**[3]**

When Wooseok finally emerged from the conference room, he noticed that everyone had long dispersed into their respective department. Even Byungchan, but understandable, since he probably needed to prepare for his shift. Wooseok had to be ready for his pre-rounds as well, considering that he had just transferred here. Learning the patients’ history, checking their conditions pre- and post-ops—god, he really regretted the decision to go to the bar with Byungchan last night.

He could’ve spent the wasted time to reach the hospital earlier and did all of these.

A sigh—not like he could turn back time. His body was still sore and he was aware that he couldn’t completely hide certain marks on his neck. _Fucking vampire_ —he tried to pull his collar higher, suddenly feeling self-conscious—but it was great while it lasted. Although he wasn’t able to remember some details, like who he’d followed back home and spent the night with, but Wooseok knew that it was awesome.

Getting side-tracked, no! He pulled himself together. He needed to be ready for his work.

But first, he had to navigate through the unfamiliar corridors and floors of the new hospital.

There were nurses and other doctors walking around. Gyeol’s pretty big so the whole floor was bustling with life and activity. The conference room where they held the meeting was somewhere in the middle of the hospital. Wooseok wanted to take his time and figure it out himself but he had to get to the Cardiothoracic Department as fast as he could.

As Wooseok was squinting to read the map next to the elevator (although he had Lasik surgery, it was still a habit of him to squint), someone appeared by his side. Probably another lost doctor, Wooseok supposed as he scooted to his left to give the stranger a proper look at the sign.

“Where are you heading to?” The person asked, probably decided to help after seeing Wooseok’s clueless face.

“I’m going to the Cardiothoracic department,” He answered. Wooseok pulled out his hand and traced the print with his finger to read the floor. Ah, here, he found it! Before Wooseok could press the button for the elevator, the door was already opening.

“Cardio’s at level 3.” The person said, “And neuro is on the same floor too.”

“Oh,” He finally looked at the person who stood next to him, “Thank you?”

The person, scratch that, a doctor, to be more specific, an attending doctor (assuming from his darker scrubs which was similar to the chief, Dr. Ha) with a very appreciated handsome feature and amazing height. Wooseok had to crane his neck to look at the doctor’s face properly. It wasn’t a secret that Wooseok was admiring his view, and taking his time to do so.

“Aren’t you getting in?” The doctor asked.

“Ah,” Wooseok was back to his senses. He quickly entered the vacant elevator and waited for the door to close. Wait—Wooseok pushed the open button, holding the door out for the person to step in as well. “What about you?”

The doctor simply shook his head while smiling—and Holy shit—his smile seemed to brighten up the whole space. “You go ahead, Dr. Kim.” Wooseok looked at him in surprise and in return, the doctor pointed at his badge with the coffee he was holding. In the next second, the door began to close, causing Wooseok to miss the chance to peek at the other doctor’s badge.

Oh well, Wooseok thought, there’d be plenty of opportunities for him to see the other doctor around. But hold up, he took a moment, why did the doctor tell him about the neuro department when Wooseok had told him that he was heading to another department? Maybe he was just stating the facts, Wooseok thought, since he had just learned about the offer from the chief. Looking at his scrubs, maybe the attendings have meetings about the new intake of doctors.

With a ding, Wooseok finally arrived at the third floor. Panels and signs lead him towards the Cardiothoracic department where a poster of a heart anatomy greeted him. That was a nice touch and it brought a small smile to his face. He made his choice a year ago and he didn’t feel like reconsidering it even after the chief had suggested him to.

Barring any hesitance, he pressed his freshly acquired badge into the scanner and was granted access to enter. He went straight to the reception area and greeted the working nurse. “Hello, I’m Dr. Kim Wooseok. I just got transferred here today.”

“Oh, the new doctor.” The nurse beamed, “Hm, but the other doctors are still at the lounge just now. You didn’t join them?” Right, _socialising_. Wooseok shook his head, that wasn’t his common scene and he didn’t care to start doing it after getting transferred to a new place.

“I want to check on my assigned patients first.” He told her. If he studies their charts while walking over to their beds, it would still be possible for him to finish before rounds with the attending-in-charge. Yes, he still had time. “Is it possible?”

She seemed surprised at his words. Wooseok scanned her tag briefly and smiled. He didn’t want her to think that he was urging her to move faster, even if it was the case. Nurse Lee nodded her head albeit the not-so-subtle hostility from the new doctor. “Yes, it’s possible. Let me get your charts first.”

“Thank you.”

As she left her post to gather Wooseok’s assigned cases, the doctor took the time to watch the reception area of the department, looking at the Cardiothoracic surgeons posted on the board, hoping that someday, his name would be there as well. He also watched the nurses worked. After all, they’d be the ones who meet majority of the patients on daily basis so they probably had their own judgment and know-hows.

The reception area then stretched to the small waiting lounge, a corridor leading to the patient wards, and another corridor for consultation rooms. Wooseok would be meeting his outpatients there, he supposed. New start is just as exciting as it is nerve-wrecking.

“Here you go, doctor,” She handed him his charts and Wooseok thanked her right away before leaving the post.

“Is that the new doctor?” A doctor came, as she handed a report to the nurse to document in their system. Nurse Lee took the file and sat down, smiling at Dr. So’s presence. It is always bright and sunny whenever she visits and does consultation in the Cardiothoracic department.

“Yeah,” Nurse Lee answered as she typed in Dr. So’s report. “A bit light and haste on his steps though,” She considered the way Wooseok was acting. “Like a cat,” She added as an afterthought. “Professional, I would say. And he’s getting ahead of his colleagues.” She pointed at the cupcake Dr. So was holding. She probably joined in the welcoming celebration for a little while in the lounge before coming up here.

“Hm, and he’s handsome.” Dr. So nodded, nodding as she double-checked the nurse’s work. “I think that’s all. I’ll head back to the ER after this.”

Before she could leave, the nurse agreed to her earlier statement, “Yeah, he is. He has pretty eyes too.” And they both giggled. 

“Now why are you two in such a good mood?” Someone came towards the counter and propped their arms to support their body. The two ladies looked at each other before smiling knowingly at Yohan, the third-year cardio resident. Yohan didn’t wait for a response before tilting his head to the side and asked, “Juyeon noona, up for a lunch together?”

“Your treat?”

“Hangyul’s having a good day and he said he has some _tea_ for us, so he’s inviting us to go for the premium buffet.”

“Ugh,” She groaned, making her short hair tickling half her face, “I hate the cafeteria buffet.”

“It’s his treat,” Yohan shrugged as he walked her out of the department.

“It’s the _hospital’s_ treat,” She clarified. Before she moved out of the entrance door, she noticed the new doctor getting himself busy with his charts and patients. There were already two interns trailing behind him. _Interesting_. “Good luck, Kim Yohan.”

“What do you mean by that, noona?”

She simply ignored him and patted his back, “Okay, get back to work. I’ll meet you down there with Hangyul.”

“Hey, what do you mean—and she’s out.” Oh well, Yohan shrugged, better tell Hangyul to sneak out earlier from the Paediatrics Department since the kids love to hog his attention. This way, they could get the best spot in the cafeteria. “Anyway, where are all the interns?”

**[4]**

“Why are you smiling like that?” Someone asked as Han Seungwoo entered through the door. The doctor looked up from his now cold coffee and scoffed lightly at the sight of his friend in the attending’s lounge. He put the coffee on the table.

“What are you doing here, Dr. Cho?” Seungwoo asked, trying to be mindful of the other senior attendings. They weren’t normally this petty but Cho Seungyoun was taking up the whole space with his long limbs. And not to mention when the nurses would crowd the place because they enjoy seeing his face (“But you contribute to the same thing,” Seungyoun would argue). He was draped over the couch, face turned to side as he eyed his older friend who’d been smiling even when his nagging mode was activated.

“Tried to warn him off, he doesn’t care,” Sungwoon interrupted from where he was sitting.

“You don’t belong here too.” Seungwoo reminded him.

“I’m the chief, I can be anywhere I want.” And when Doctor Moon from General Surgeon grunted from where he was sitting, Sungwoon winced and apologised. Being a young chief meant that he’d surpassed all of his senior doctors and not all were pleased with that fact. Doctor Moon went back to his newspaper.

“Well, scoot over,” Seungwoo said as he plopped down between his two friends. Seungyoun’s a fellow so his position is somehow vague but Sungwoon has his own room, a better and bigger office. And whenever he tells him that, Sungwoon would reply with ‘I get lonely alone’ and Seungwoo wouldn’t have the heart to tell him off. Not that it was necessary anyway.

“We’re talking about you,” Seungyoun reminded them of his little remark. “You’re smiling like a Snoopy. Did you get a good case?”

“I met a potential Neurologist. Does that count as a good case?”

“Ah,” Sungwoon beamed, “So, you met Dr. Kim from Yulje.” He nodded and folded his arms proudly as he leaned back against the couch. He knew he made a good choice accepting the doctor’s application even when Yulje themselves were reluctant to approve the younger doctor’s transfer. But what happened behind administrative door should remain closed so Sungwoon didn’t mention such thing to Wooseok when he met him earlier this morning.

“I thought the new fellow is in Cardiothoracic?” Seungyoun piped up. “Yohan was making a fuss in the cafeteria because of the new doctor. They say the new fellow’s a hardcore.”

“All cardio surgeons are hardcore. They’re very competitive,” Sungwoon noted. And he loves seeing their competitiveness evolve into productiveness. Unlike a certain department which fell a bit behind because they’re short of specialists. Sungwoon patted Seungwoo’s shoulder. A lot of interns shy away from being rotated into their service too.

“It’s amazing how fast the rumours go around here,” Seungwoo made an observation. “Amazing _and_ creepy.”

“You didn’t know because you were in surgery. The resident’s lounge was already buzzing up from the news of his arrival.” Sungwoon mentioned. And when both Seungwoo and Seungyoun stared at him, he just shrugged, “I just met some of them in the elevator and I heard them talking. They weren’t being discreet about it.”

“They probably didn’t see you.” Seungyoun remarked, a little tease underlying in his tone.

“Anyway,” Sungwoon shut his friend up with a _kimbap._ It hit Seungyoun’s cheek before hitting the table with a plop. Seungyoun quickly took the piece and put it in his mouth, ignoring Seungwoo’s and Seungyoun’s stare, “ _You are a doctor for god’s sake_. Anyway, did you see your Neuro kid in action? He asked for Cardio but I’ve seen his past records. Not that he’s not fit for the department, it’s just that he’s very good in Neuro too and we’re very short of staff in your department. I asked him to think about it more before signing his contract.”

“They got a TA case with a blunt hit to the chest. ER called both Neuro and Cardio to consult on the patient. His diagnose was pretty much accurate for both examinations. They sent him up to CT to check for any bleeding and they called me in to look at the scan. Thanks to his help, they could get him to surgery in no time. Yohan scrubbed in.” Seungwoo explained.

“Ah, no wonder.” Seungyoun laughed. Yohan didn’t come from a family of medical practitioners so he gets kinda insecure about his background. He makes up for this with his raw talent though. Seeing how fired up he was at lunch, it probably meant that the doctor was good, “What about Trauma though? Do you think he’s good at it?”

“He’s amazing,” Sungwoon told him, further surprising _and_ impressing Seungwoo and Seungyoun. “He’s pretty much a genius. It’s good to have him anywhere. If he comes over to your department, he could give you a run for your Head of Trauma Surgeon.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Seungyoun scoffed, “No one holds the fort like I do.” But when he thought about it, “Well, maybe you can, chief, with all your experience.” Sungwoon gave him a salute back, happy with the acknowledgement. “Maybe we can have a healthy competi—”

“No competition in my hospital—”

“Um chief, someone’s here to see you.”

When the three friends looked up, they noticed Wooseok at the door. Everyone had different reactions, curious, calm, and surprised. Sungwoon was the first to speak up, “Yes, Dr. Kim. How was your day so far?” Sungwoon had given him until his first shift, and it was just the first night. Wooseok probably needed to see him for something else. Maybe it was time he retired back to his own office.

“Yes, I want to tell you my decision. I’m staying in Cardiothoracic.” There goes Seungwoo’s hopes and dreams.

“It’s a shame if we have to lose another potential Neurosurgery attending.” Seungwoo said, currently alarmed but he had to keep his cool, “Are you sure about this? We could really use your service. You were great in the OR today. And the pay check—”

As Wooseok tried to block out the temptation that the neurologist and their chief had to offer, he finally noticed the third person on the couch, also starring back at him, mirroring his surprise. It must’ve shown on his face because the other person, also mildly surprised, now bared a mischievous grin.

“I didn’t know that you’re working here now,” was Seungyoun’s first words to him.

Be the bigger person, _be the bigger person_ , Wooseok chanted in his head. He didn’t need to get worked up about this. “I just started today,” He answered.

Seungwoo and Sungwoon finally stopped talking and looked at the trauma surgeon. Seungyoun was seen giving Wooseok a look over. Wooseok narrowed his eyes and fixed his badge as a reflex. “Wait, you know him?” Seungwoo asked, noticing the prior surprise on Wooseok’s face had turned back into an emotionless expression.

“We had some… _history_.” Seungyoun elaborated.

Wooseok couldn’t hide his irritation, and the little scoff he’d let out. Seungwoo was surprised when he saw how deep Wooseok’s eyes had rolled when he heard Seungyoun’s words. _Well, this is very interesting_.

A lightbulb went off inside Sungwoon’s head, “Right, you two go to the same university. I saw it in both your files.” Plenty of their doctors go to the university so Sungwoon didn’t really think much of it. “It’s nice that you have acquantainces here, Dr. Kim,” He said to the younger doctor, “Makes easing into the job much convenient.”

_‘I don’t ease into the job; I rock them immediately.’_ Wooseok wanted to say but he swallowed his little comment.

“Anyway, sir,” He pointedly ignored Seungyoun’s gaze and stared back at their chief, “Like what I said earlier, I am staying in Cardiothoracic. I came here with that in mind and I don’t wish to change my plan just because of that offer. I’m sorry, but I hope that you respect my decision.”

“Oh, well,” Sungwoon finally sighed, “I tried, Dr. Han, sorry I couldn’t recruit you a new neurosurgeon.”

Before Seungwoo could process his thoughts, Wooseok excused himself out with a bow and a reminder to keep the details to his contract as it was. And before any of the attendings could say anything else, Seungyoun got up and announced his leave as well.

“It’s a good day to save lives.” He announced loudly as he made a light run to catch to Wooseok’s pace.

Doctor Moon grunted while fixing his newspapers. After a while, he threw a comment, “Your fellows have some nerves there, Chief Ha. Do you think you can handle them?” With a smirk, he pulled his newspapers to cover his face, blocking any excuses from the young leader.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Epilogue:** _

“Are you two still like that?” Byungchan asked over a cold sandwich. They had logged in their services for the past hours, punched their cards, and were now huddled in front of their lockers with their pathetic excuse of a dinner waiting to be eaten.

“Like what?” Wooseok assumed Byungchan was talking about him and Seungyoun. He had just ranted about Seungyoun anyway for the period of their struggles to change out of their work attire.

“You know, that?” Byungchan laughed, his tired eyes still looked lively. Wooseok threw him a tissue because he was too adorable to look at. Byungchan continued calmly despite the tissue had already been used. “You two were very famous in medical school. Whenever you made eye contact—”

_“Who will answer?”_

_Two hands rocketed up in the sky, one a bit nonchalant yet still determined while the other seemed antsy when he wasn’t called right away. Wooseok looked at Seungyoun in distaste and then proceeded to raise both his hands eagerly. He couldn’t let Seungyoun get the extra points when he was already excelling in their practical exams._

_“You two again? Is there anyone else?”_

_“Who’ll go to the conference?”_

_Again, the two rivalling students with their hands straight up. Wooseok grunted while Seungyoun sighed. He really needed to go to this once in a lifetime conference. Although it was located at god-knows-where hotel, it would totally be worth it. This was going to be his fort and he couldn’t let Kim Wooseok distract him from this._

_“I will go.” Seungyoun said confidently. “I have a car and it’ll be easy for me to reach there.”_

_“I have watched the previous conferences—”_

_“Which means that he doesn’t need this one. Sit it out, Kim.”_

Flashes of memories replayed in Wooseok’s mind. Many more resurfaced that he couldn’t describe in details. Those long hours of desperation, endless banters and arguments. It felt so long ago and yet he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t recognise Cho Seungyoun.

“Should we head to the bar?”

“I will not relive my first day here, Byungchan. Let’s just go home. I miss my babies.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neurosurgery: surgery performed on the nervous system, especially the brain and spinal cord.
> 
> Cardiothoracic surgery: surgery relating to the heart and chest or lungs.
> 
> GS / General Surgery: specialty that treats a wide spectrum of diseases.
> 
> EM / Emergency Medicine: concerned with the care of illnesses or injuries requiring immediate medical attention.
> 
> Pre-rounds: consists of checking vital signs, checking lab work, and doing a directed physical exam on the patients that you are following.
> 
> Trauma: surgeriss that treat traumatic injuries, typically in an acute setting. 
> 
> TA: Traffic Accident
> 
> CT / Computed Tomography scan: combination of X-rays and a computer to create pictures of your organs, bones, and other tissues.


	2. two

* * *

**[5]**

“I take that you know Jinhyuk is working here as well.” The two fellows were now walking out of the attending’s lounge. Well, Wooseok was fast-walking while Seungyoun leisurely followed behind him. Like a déjà vu, this was actually a common scene back in their medical school.

Seungyoun held back a laugh. Wooseok always look funny when he got all riled up like that. It was quite surprising that Jinhyuk didn’t say anything about his best friend transferring to their hospital. He only mentioned a certain junior that he’s very fond of since their school years. Seungyoun was pretty sure that the two are still close.

“I don’t care where Jinhyuk works,” Wooseok replied, “Or whoever Jinhyuk you’re talking about.”

_Lies_. Wooseok was just listening to Byungchan describing his encounter with their other friend before he went up to the Chief’s office to share his big news only to be redirected to the attending’s area. He had yet to meet the paediatric fellow though. But considering that Jinhyuk had never said anything about working with _the_ Cho Seungyoun, Wooseok was in no hurry to meet that traitor.

“Oh, come on, _Wooseokie_ , the three of us can have a mini reunion. It’ll be fun—it’ll be like the _old times_. You know how much _fun_ we had in med school.”

“You can shove all your fun—”

“Hey, keep it PG now, easy boy.” Seungyoun held his hands up, eyeing the corridor, “There are parents and kids here.” He pointed to the left and true, they were now in front of the Paediatric Department. The stickers and the colourful walls gave it away. Wooseok stored the little information in his head in case he needed to do consultations in Peds. Or finally meet Jinhyuk when he feels like it.

Wooseok turned around and they had now reached the elevator. Wooseok tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the door to open. He didn’t need to look at Seungyoun to know that the other doctor was watching at him, the persistent gaze was evident in the reflection on the elevator door.

“Look at you, always so serious, always so uptight.” Seungyoun sighed. He had a weird expression on his face and Wooseok hated to see it. He needed several cans of energy drinks now. It was like Cho Seungyoun had absorbed all of his energy to go through the day. “Come on, we’re working now. We’ve moved on from our past. We’re completely adults, right?”

“Of course, I am being very professional right now.” If medical school-Wooseok had known that he’d be working with Seungyoun, this very calm demeanour was surely not to be expected. His dramatic ass would ask for a transfer right away. Wooseok nodded his head, further stressing his point, “I am a skilful surgeon who no longer lives under your shadow—”

“Under my shadow?”

“I am a professional doctor.” Yes, he is, Seungyoun had never doubted that. He was in medical school with Kim Wooseok, they even graduated together, both on top of their class. Wooseok’s surgical skills could prove that he’s a professional doctor as he had mentioned, as well as his medical licence and the years of experience he has under his name. Wooseok continued, “I am a grown man. I have matured.”

As he said that, Seungyoun’s eyes trailed down to his neck where Wooseok was pretty sure the marks he had from last night (or in the wake of dawn) were still visible. Seungyoun could see that Wooseok had definitely grown and _getting some._ Although he couldn’t pinpoint the weird feeling he had when he saw Wooseok’s cough- _hickeys_ -cough.

“Excuse me?” Wooseok snapped his fingers to gather Seungyoun’s attention, “Let’s be professionals, like what _you_ said.” Seungyoun’s eyes darted back up to look at him.

Judging from his wincing face, Wooseok was sure that Seungyoun had many comeback comments under his sleeves that he could say. And maybe if they were still in medical school, Seungyoun would just say it all without caring for the time, place or the situation. Wooseok was glad that he finally has some self-restraints considering their age right now.

“And if you’d excuse me, I need to get back to my department.”

“You sure you don’t want to go for neurology?” Wooseok had already entered the elevator when Seungyoun asked him that. The trauma surgeon had not stepped inside the cubicle, now having a few metres between them, and staring at him like how he’d once did. Once, a _long time ago_ , a memory Wooseok did not wish to revisit.

“Wait—” The door was closing in and Seungyoun reached out to hold it open by blocking it with his wrist. “Seungwoo, I mean, Dr. Han been wanting to have another young specialist with him to teach the residents and interns. And I think you’d be a great teacher too. You should think about it more.” And now knowing that the new doctor that they were talking about was Kim Wooseok, Seungyoun was indeed confident that he would do a great job.

Wooseok didn’t answer. He stretched his hand and gently moved Seungyoun’s wrist away from the door. “You should take care of your wrist.” Wooseok said instead. He held the ‘open’ button and the door remained open. “You’re not getting in? Do you have anything else to say, Dr. Cho?”

“You are still so stubborn too.” Seungyoun said.

“I have my rights to decide my own career path.” Confident and unyielding, still a force to witness, Seungyoun thought. “Now, Dr. Cho. Are you getting in or not? I need to go back to my department.” He emphasised again. “This is my first day and I don’t have the time, nor do I wish, to reminisce our _sweet_ memory with you.”

“I could definitely counter that with something—”

“I will sue you for sexual harassment—”

“Alright, alright, you go ahead. Geez, I take back my thoughts, you are—” The door closed in and the number above the metal box signalled that Wooseok was already on his fine way back to his department. Now, he chuckled and walked back towards the corridor they had went by. “I wonder if Jinhyuk has any case right now?”

**[6]**

“How do I impress Kim Wooseok into coming to my department?”

“Why, hello to you _too_ , Dr. Han,” Jinhyuk said through his smile, as he waved a patient’s hand at the older doctor. The little girl smiled and waved as much as she could with Jinhyuk’s help. She had very little energy due to a long surgery which had ended just a few hours ago. It was nice to see her recovering very quickly. Hangyul was checking her vitals and he greeted Seungwoo with a small bow.

“Are you going to play with your flashlight like Dr. Jinhyuk did?” The little girl asked, eyes tired but her smile still as sweet as Seungwoo remembered. She was hospitalised due to a serious gastroenteritis and had been on Jinhyuk’s primary care since she came in.

“No, sweetie,” Seungwoo greeted her, “Hey, there, you doing okay?”

“I want to eat chocolate but Dr. Hangyul told me not to.” And then she pouted at the third-year resident. Hangyul made a face back which set her to a giggling fit. Jinhyuk threw a look at him because the patient should refrain from wheezing movements due to her recent surgery. Hangyul loves kids so much that he spoils them all the time.

“Ah right,” He tried to calm her down, “You had a big, awesome surgery to make your stomach all better,” He smiled sadly as she gradually stopped laughing, “So, no sweets until you’re feeling your best, okay? In that way, you can heal better and go back to meeting your friends and watching Pororo at home.” Hangyul told her.

“We don’t watch Pororo anymore,” She scoffed at him. How could Dr. Lee not know this, she huffed, “Everyone watches YouTube now, we have Jini unnie.” She told him, referring to a content creator for a kids’ educational channel.

“Yeah, Dr. Lee, how could you not know that?” Jinhyuk joined in.

Hangyul gave a tight smile back, before realising that he had no more job to do in the room. The parents will be back from their short trip to get another change of clothes anyway and the nurses are always around. “She’s all good,” He told Jinhyuk. The fellow gave him an exaggerated wink as he let Hangyul rests before his next shift started.

“Nurse Kim will be around to watch you, okay?” Jinhyuk told the girl, “And your parents will be back very soon. I have to go and check on Dr. Han.”

“Does he need a fixing like me too?” She asked.

“That’s what I want to find out,” Jinhyuk grinned, pointedly ignoring Seungwoo’s eye roll. They all know how much the kids trust Jinhyuk. It’d be troubling if the parents started to ask if Seungwoo’s sick or anything. It definitely had happened before so Seungwoo didn’t doubt the possibility of it happening one more time.

“Now, what did I hear about seducing Kim Wooseok?” Jinhyuk asked as they walked out of the patient’s room.

“Nothing about seducing Kim Wooseok, what—no one’s seducing anyone,” Seungwoo shook his head. Wooseok was from the same medical school as Seungyoun and Jinhyuk, and from Seungwoo’s source (Seungyoun), Jinhyuk’s actually very close to the new doctor. It’d be nice to have some support if he were to ask Kim Wooseok about the proposition once more.

“Is that so?” Jinhyuk hummed, watching Seungwoo’s smile. He felt like there was something else behind that grin but Jinhyuk decided not to pester him about it. “Oh, then what did he do this time?”

Seungwoo told him about the events of the past weeks. It didn’t come out as a surprise to Jinhyuk that Wooseok hadn’t told him any of this—that friend of his won’t say anything until you actually ask him. And you can’t possibly ask when you’ve no idea what happens in his life. Him transferring to Gyeol was also freshly made known to him by Byungchan. (“A surprise,” Wooseok told him but Jinhyuk figured that the other surgeon just didn’t want Jinhyuk to meddle in his transfer).

The neurosurgeon sighed, “I just want him to consider the chief’s offer. It’s a nice offer, and no paper work trouble if that’s what making him hesitate to take—”

Jinhyuk shook his head, “I’m sorry to say this, hyung, but you’re dealing with Kim Wooseok here.” Jinhyuk said as he dropped his body on the department’s lounge cosy couch. The children get all the good stuff here, Seungwoo noted as he plopped down as well. He had a long assist with a senior doctor just now, before getting roped into covering for another doctor’s lecture in the training hall. _Perks_ of working in a teaching hospital.

“Is he like, very into cardio?”

Jinhyuk answered truthfully, to the extent of what he knows as a friend, “Well, not exactly. Wooseok didn’t seem to have any preference in any specialty back when we were studying.” Unlike Jinhyuk and Hangyul who have always wanted to be a doctor for the children, as well as Seungwoo who has an inclination for neurology from the very beginning, or even Seungyoun who has the high for trauma the moment he enters medical school.

“Really?” Seungwoo thought, “Well that explains the chief’s words. Said that Dr. Kim rotated a lot during his residency. Not that it’s a bad thing,” He quickly added, “It’s actually impressive…” Jinhyuk nodded his head, not sure if he should say something considering that Seungwoo has his thinking face on.

“It’s not like he’s playing it safe either,” Jinhyuk added, “He has the knacks for the hardcore cases no matter what specialty he’s doing.” After a while, Jinhyuk continued, “He’s stubborn and I think he won’t ever change his mind about it. You can call him in for a consult though, _at least_. Or if you need any assist for one or two surgeries, nothing simple like aneurysm clipping or anything but a whole medical mystery. That would probably make Kim Wooseok caves in.”

Seungwoo looked at Jinhyuk like how his patients do when he told them that they couldn’t have any sweets before a surgery. “Medical mysteries don’t happen as much as we want them to.”

“Well, a medical miracle then,” Jinhyuk grinned, “Even better.”

“Real life isn’t all Grey’s or Romantic Doctor, Master Kim, Jinhyuk.” Seungwoo said with a straight face.

“We can’t always have what we want,” Jinhyuk shrugged, life is unnecessarily complicated like that. “Wooseok’s pretty hard to deal with, and I am his best friend for years, well, _maybe not, cause there’s Yein_ , but I know him second best at least,” He smiled, offering a (hopefully) comforting pat to Seungwoo’s back. “Chin up, Dr. Maybe not this time.”

“I was just getting excited that I finally have some close to age in that department, you know.”

“I knew that you’re getting tired of all your grandparents in that department,” Jinhyuk laughed as Seungwoo hung his head low, dejected of another failed quest.

**[7]**

“Is it normal for me to be jealous of him?” Yohan asked.

“No, dude,” Hangyul shook his head, completely relating to Yohan’s thoughts. They were on the nurses’ counter as the schedule board changed Wooseok’s surgery status to ‘Ended’. One of the interns was just fetching the family members to give them updates. Junho looked like he’d been out of a hazard but he seemed collected enough to deliver the patient’s condition. Probably meant that it went very well considering that the primary doctor himself didn’t come to deliver the news. Hangyul let out another amazed sigh, “He’s amazing.”

“I know he is,” Yohan mirrored his friend’s expression. After sticking around for a moment to see the aftermath of the surgery, they continued their march to the resident’s lounge. Yohan nudged Hangyul, “Is it weird that I kind of idolise him too?”

Hangyul scoffed, “It’s weird that you’re being very honest about it,” He laughed. “But whatever floats your boat, bro.” No, Hangyul definitely got Yohan’s ‘struggle’. He had a phase where he was tempted to go for Trauma when he met Seungyoun, who was then a senior resident. Seungyoun was so good that Hangyul actually stayed in the department for a while before he realised that his calling was more for the children. The smiley sticker on his wrist, courtesy of Jisung from bed 3 in his ward, proved its point.

“Just roll with it,” Hangyul advised, coming from a personal experience at that, “I totally get you. Dr. Cho was just as infuriating as much as he was talented.”

“Yeah, but,” Yohan stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend, “But he isn’t loud and annoying like Dr. Cho… Sure he’s confident and stern—” He trailed, as he recalled several instances where he’d seen the experienced fellow scolding the lives out of the interns and second-years but those were under the circumstances of his teaching practice. Yohan himself, had been under the cruel scrutiny of the smaller doctor despite his astounding records in the department. Oddly, Yohan was madder _at himself_ when it happened.

“Did you see how he handled Minhee’s situation?” Hangyul’s voice dropped, whispering as they rounded the corners and entered their lounge.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Yohan whispered back. He dropped his body on the couch after smiling at Mina until she rolled her eyes and moved somewhere else. She owed him one for taking her patients when she had a sick leave under Dr. Han’s service. Yohan got himself comfortable and returned to their conversation, “I didn’t know I would ever like that much authority on a man.”

“More like _rage_ ,” Hangyul corrected him. He went silent for a while… thinking of a vague interaction he had with the doctor they were talking about. Another impressed huff from Hangyul as he thought, ‘ _didn’t think that he’d have it in him’_. Yohan didn’t know, Hangyul hadn’t shared this _tea_ with him yet, didn’t think he’d ever need to because, _you know_ , privacy matters… unless… “Wait, is this like some kind of awakening—”

“No,” Yohan wheezed. “He was, is, amazing, that’s all.” Even more when no one touches Kang Minhee since his father’s like on the hospital board or something. His mother’s also a renowned surgeon and Minhee had always stayed on top of his class, having graduating medical school summa cum laude. Safe to say, he got too comfortable and Wooseok wasn’t having any of that.

“Are we talking about Kim Wooseok?” A voice emerged from the door and the residents were way passed being flabbergasted at Seungyoun’s presence in their lounge. The hospital should really have a separate space for fellows but there’s only a few of them. They have their own lockers with the attendings but they’re still receiving more specialised training under each fellowship programme. Therefore, they’re not really attendings, maybe like getting a personal tutor, or even a partnership with attendings for a more focused practice.

“Hello to you too, sir,” Hangyul shifted to give space lest he’d get stacked under all of Seungyoun’s limbs, not in the way that he wouldn’t mind, _which was old news_ by the way. Yohan gave him a look to make Hangyul returned his attention on him and his super, important _crisis_.

“You’re from the same school as he was, right, hyung?” Yohan was quick to grab his opportunity. Hangyul seemed surprise at this revelation. He eyed the older doctor with full attention because, _interesting_.

Seungyoun gave a hollow laugh, “How come none of you were this attentive when I was the new doctor?”

“Oh, believe us when we gave Dr. Lee a hard time trying to scoop some information about you.” Hangyul said as a matter of fact. Yohan shrugged, not denying Hangyul’s words. They did chase young resident Jinhyuk around back then because everyone was amazed with Seungyoun’s skills when he first came to their practice.

“Well, why aren’t you scooping some more from him?” Seungyoun asked back, ignoring the little acknowledgement that the residents gave him. It was indeed nice to hear that they were curious about him too when he was just posted to this hospital.

“We can’t, well I personally can’t.” Hangyul replied, “I’m trying not to piss him off because we’re working on a case together… or, it’s just me, trying to be on his case. There’s this kid who can’t stop giggling and I _really_ need to get in.” There was fire in his eyes. Yohan gave his friend a sympathetic squeeze in the shoulder.

“Hangyul has to play his cards right,” Yohan nodded, supporting and agreeing to his friend, “And Dr. Jinhyuk and I don’t talk much if it’s not related to work.” Sure, Yohan enjoys working under Jinhyuk because he’s a great teacher but he gets very expressive and overbearing sometimes. Seungyoun, Yohan could handle, as well as Seungwoo who’s in neurology, or even Dr. Kwon from Ortho who was from the military. Although she’s tough and could definitely break bones as well as she fixes them, Yohan could get along with her. Might cause him some broken ribs himself, but he’d rather go for a drink with her than Lee Jinhyuk.

“Yeah, I don’t know why you get so awkward with him. Eunbi is scarier and you don’t seem to mind hanging around her, or damaging your liver when she drinks with you.” Seungyoun commented. “Not to mention that you’re a brat when it comes to working with me. But with Seungwoo hyung, you’re an angel.”

“Everyone’s an angel when it comes to Dr. Han.”

“Then rotate with me—”

“Over my dead body.”

Seungyoun laughed at the two best friends’ banter. He’d react the same way too if he were to work with Seungwoo.

“Anyway, speaking of Dr. Han, this reminds me,” Yohan tried to reel Seungyoun back into their talk, “How was Dr. Kim in school? Was he as good as he is now? Did he really graduate on top of his batch? Why is Dr. Han so adamant to get him into the neurosurgery programme? Didn’t Dr. Kim come here for the cardio fellowship?”

“That’s a lot of questions.”

“I’m an eager student.” Yohan clarified.

“Please give him an answer,” Hangyul sighed, “I’ve been hearing about Kim Wooseok everyday ever since he transferred here.” And Hangyul didn’t need to be thinking of a certain Kim Wooseok like that all the time.

“First of all,” Seungyoun started, “ _I_ graduated on top of our batch.”

He then continued, “And yes, he was just as intense as he is now. Great at writing exams, pretty decent at the practical ones,” And he trailed off, fragments of his memory visited his mind. He remembered busy and yet quiet library nights, empty cans of Monster drinks and cold coffees, of thick textbooks and some stolen glances… he remembered his youth.

“Dr. Cho?” Yohan prompted.

“He’s having a main character moment,” Hangyul whispered at Yohan, “Let him be.”

“Wooseok was… he was a dynamite. He was highly explosive, always so reactive towards… words,” He verbalised. “He’s calmer now, he has his own team, he leads well…” Wooseok has several interns trailing and fighting to be under his service every day, including Eunsang who used to be Seungyoun’s go-to intern. Eunsang is great at applying central line. Hyeongjun is good too, very cute, but he gets too nervous to even touch the patients. Trauma might not be the place for him.

Back then, Seungyoun would probably take it up with Wooseok for hogging all the good interns but he tried not to, considering that Wooseok was new, and well, Seungyoun is an adult now. Despite enjoying the distressed look on Wooseok’s frustrated face, he figured that doctors receive enough stress from their work load alone. He didn’t need to add to it.

“He’s distracted again,” Hangyul commented from the side, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Let him be,” Yohan whispered back, “It probably comes with age. _We_ might become like that in a few years.”

“I wasn’t distracted.” Seungyoun rolled his eyes. “He was great, but I was better.”

“Dr. Lee mentioned that you used to copy Dr. Kim’s notes?” Hangyul reminded him, ruthless and frank as always.

Seungyoun laughed, this one he couldn’t deny after all. “He makes great notes. His handwriting might suck but he colour-coordinates and he draws well. No one draws the heart anatomy as good as him.” Wooseok did doodle the heart anatomy a lot back then, Seungyoun recalled. Maybe his job right now was perfect for him. Maybe Seungwoo should just give up in getting a new neuro specialist.

“Don’t you guys have patients to see?” Seungyoun said after a long silence took over the three of them.

“On it.” 

“Yes, doctor.”

**[8]**

“Everyone’s been talking about you.” Byungchan said over a plate of fries. They were at the back of the kitchen, a tunnel where old gurneys and machines ended up at, where it was quiet. Jinhyuk took the fries for them after flashing his attractive smile to the kitchen ladies and now he was on another duty to get them drinks. It’d be good for his exercise, doctor’s order ( _Wooseok’s_ ).

“Hello, are you listening?” There was a persistent wave over his face. Wooseok swatted Byungchan’s hand away.

Wooseok hummed to let his friend know that he was listening. Or at least, trying to. He got a patient who needs a heart transplant but the centre told him that there wasn’t any opening for him just yet. He would still need to wait but there wasn’t much waiting he could do with each passing second. Right now, Wooseok got his interns watching over the patient and ready to make a call for him in case they received any news.

Byungchan poked his cheek and said, “I know you’re barely focusing on my beautiful voice right now, but everyone’s been talking about you.”

“They do?” Wooseok replied absentmindedly, “What do people say?”

“That you’re handsome,” Byungchan sang. Wooseok rolled his eyes and finally looked up from his patient’s record. He threw one piece of fries and it landed squarely into Byungchan’s mouth. “Nice aim and precision, mister. Have you ever thought of being a surgeon?” He said, munching on the fries as Wooseok pinned his lips together to make him chew quietly.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Wooseok smiled, glad that Byungchan could always lift his mood up like this. Most importantly, Byungchan understands his everyday commitments and journey more than other people had. They’ve been colleagues over the years and it was rare to have this amount of chemistry, in and outside of work.

People do talk, Wooseok realised this. He just gets better at ignoring them. Once upon a time, he’d let it get to his head but that was an old tale. When he thought of it, the staffs didn’t talk about the other new doctors as much as they talk about him. “It’s probably because I butt heads with Trauma surgeons every now and then,” He reasoned.

“One trauma surgeon…” Byungchan piped in. “One _particular_ trauma surgeon.”

“Oh, are we talking about Wooseok and Seungyoun?” Jinhyuk asked as he carried their drinks with him and plopped down in between the two surgeons. Wooseok just groaned at Jinhyuk’s question while Byungchan happily grabbed his drink. He responded with an eager nod too. “It was all over the hospital. Some of my patients talk about it too.”

“Your patients are kids, Jinhyuk.”

“Well, they have nosy parents… who’ve been trying to set up either you or Seungyoun to their daughters and sons, and one brother. Jisung’s uncle is very attractive, he’s a _rapper_.” Jinhyuk said while Byungchan agreed by the side-line. “And you know how attentive kids are.”

“They started calling me, Dr. Lee the other day,” Byungchan revealed, batting his lashes.

Jinhyuk looked at him in surprised. “They did? Aww, as in _my_ Dr. Lee?” And Jinhyuk leaned to give Byungchan a small peck in the cheek.

“Even if you two got married,” Wooseok interjected, “Byungchan, you’re not taking Jinhyuk’s surname. Your future kid might but you’re staying as Dr. Choi.” He was so tired of being the third wheel. He didn’t need the ‘Relationship Goals’ couple to shove that reality in front of his face. And this had been going on for years, Wooseok was surprised that he hadn’t gotten full used to it yet.

Jinhyuk made a horrible squeak, finding Wooseok’s words ridiculous. “If you just look around you, you might see all these possible candidates to warm up your life.”

“Or at least,” Byungchan continued, “ _your bed_.”

“I don’t need any bed warmer. I got my heater for that.” Wooseok scoffed, “Also, my _babies_ keep my bed warm enough.”

“One cat and two dogs,” Jinhyuk corrected him. “You have one cat and two dogs. You adopt any more pet, you’re going to end up alone.” Ignoring Wooseok’s ‘and I will end up alone, happily, with my babies’, Jinhyuk carried on, “What am I going to tell your parents? How am I supposed to look at Mama Kim in the eyes? Knowing that I have failed, in my entire years of being your friend—” Before he could sputter up any more nonsense, Wooseok jammed his mouth with a few pieces of fries.

“Hey, what if I choke on these?” Jinhyuk pouted as he took them out and started eating them again.

“Your _Dr. Lee_ here,” Wooseok referred to Byungchan who seemed to be content with watching Jinhyuk choked on their cold meal, “He’s a general surgeon. He can help.”

“I will help, babe,” Byungchan patted Jinhyuk’s chest, “Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Chan.”

“You’re welcome, Hyuk.”

_Sweet_ , but this wasn’t the time to parade their happy relationship, Wooseok supposed. Or maybe he was veiled under the green shade.

“I do not want to be here right now,” Wooseok shook his head, “I have a patient who’s in dire need of a new heart and I’m here ruining mine.” He put the plate aside and cradled his head. And he hadn’t heard anything from his interns. The clock was ticking and ticking. His friends’ presence might’ve helped a bit but the waiting game put Wooseok on his edges the entire day.

“There’s not much we can do, Wooseok.” Jinhyuk tried to comfort him, “The list is there for a reason. We’ve done everything we could to help our patients.”

“But I could’ve done more.”

“You’ve done everything that you could.” Byungchan replied.

“Well, maybe that’s not enough,” Wooseok leaned back against the wall. “Every moment I spend trying to reason with other doctors, I could’ve spent that time to look up more research, more studies, to figure out any other alternatives to help them.”

Before the couple could respond to Wooseok’s thoughts, one of the interns, Eunsang, came running into the tunnel.

“Hey, don’t run in here,” Jinhyuk told him as they braced for his impact. Before Eunsang could barrel onto the three of them, he managed to put a brake to his jog. He was still in his scrubs, looking like he’d just come out of the OR.

“Dr. Kim!” He called, voice as loud as his gentle tone could managed. “Your heart transplant patient’s a B-neg, right?” Wooseok immediately stood up and gave his drink to the intern. Eunsang took it and continued hastily, “Dr. Cho’s patient was pronounced brain dead in the Trauma Room and it seemed like he’s a—”

“It’s a match for my patient?” Wooseok smiled and he quickly took off, leaving Jinhyuk and Byungchan behind. _Whatever, they’d enjoy the solace anyway_. “Talk to me as we go,” Wooseok prompted Eunsang to quickly run after him. “Is the heart in a good condition?”

“Young patient, healthy heart and liver.” Eunsang answered, “But the brain—”

“Yeah, we gotta hurry,” Wooseok said and ceased the conversation as they focused on not barging into more people while getting towards the ER. “God, thank you for Cho Seungyoun.”

“ _Hm_ ,” Jinhyuk pondered as the two doctors left the scene. He looked at Byungchan and raised his brows.

“I’ve been trying to talk to _him_ about it,” Byungchan shrugged back drinking from his metal straw, “He ignores me completely. Said they’ve been fighting far too long to be getting on a _friendly_ term now. But you see,” He leaned in, “Dr. Cho always remember his details, huh.”

Jinhyuk let out a scoff, “He’s always been extra observant when it comes to Wooseok. But you don’t hear it from me.”

“I don’t need to hear it from you,” Byungchan laughed, “We can all see it…” He trailed, “Well, maybe not Wooseok hyung.”

“Yeah,” The peds surgeon sighed, “But not Kim Wooseok.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Epilogue:_ **

_Medical School, First Year_

“I heard you’re good when it comes to the practical exams.” The soft thud of the stack of books hitting the table caused Seungyoun to look up from his poor excuse of a note. He took out one of his earphones and simply stared back at the younger man. His playlist faded into the background as he waited for the bomb to be dropped.

Meanwhile, Wooseok was eyeing the random post its on Seungyoun’s textbook with distaste. They’re in the ugly mustard colour with ball pen ink on ‘em. _Ugh_. Seeing Seungyoun’s passive look, Wooseok continued, reminded of his main reason to actually be talking to Cho Seungyoun here, “But apparently, you barely make the cut when it comes to written exams.”

Seungyoun sighed, he didn’t have time to deal with Wooseok today. He decided to just keep his mouth shut first lest he said something that would make him regret it. He waved an empty hand, signalling Wooseok to elaborate on his little snarky comment.

“How about we help each other out?” And this wasn’t what Seungyoun had expected. Wooseok seemed hesitant but he was desperate, _okay_. “Can you help me with the practical exam?”

A smirk appeared on Seungyoun’s face. Wooseok refrained to roll his eyes, reminding himself that he was the one asking for a favour here. Seungyoun still had the annoying grin persistent on his face, as if all of his earlier worries were eliminated with a simple snap. “What do _I_ get in return?”

Wooseok then pulled out a thick binder, or a book, and slamming it down on the table, softly, _you know_ , cause their librarians get mean sometimes. Written in a handwriting that was barely legible was, ‘Forensic medicine, Neurology, Healthcare, Pathology’ in a black marker.

“I’ll share all my study materials.” Wooseok declared. “I have one for each subject, you know.” The book was thick and edges of sticky notes (not the ugly mustard ones) could be seen peeking out from the side. The image of Wooseok cramming his head in one of these during study hours was not unfamiliar. “If you memorise this, you will not flunk your exams.”

“Well,” Seungyoun said after a brief moment of silence. Wooseok was still looking earnestly at him and Seungyoun would be lying if he were to deny Wooseok’s help. The binder contains wonders that could carry his marks higher. Even the adjacent tables were staring at him in envy (well, he might exaggerate on that part a bit). But anyway, “Have a seat, Wooseok.”

* * *


	3. three

* * *

**[9]**

“Do you know why the chief calls us here?” Dongpyo, an intern, asked his other friends. There were about five of them there in the chief’s office where the man himself wasn’t around. Minhee who was looking at his patient’s stats on the hospital’s tablet just shrugged in response. Eunsang was talking to Junho, leaving only Hyeongjun to reply to Dongpyo.

“Rotation issue maybe? Log-in hours? Or God, please don’t be patients’ complaints.” Hyeongjun winced. “Wait, but we’ve never worked on a patient as a team, right?”

“Multiple patients, maybe?” Eunsang piped in, although the thought made them all shivered. “I hope not, please.”

Dongpyo pouted, considering the first option, “I swear I’ve been off Dr. Han’s service a healthy amount. They can’t blame me that I’m brain genius.” Minhee whistled at that while Junho just scoffed out loud. “Minhee’s some kind of genius who’s wasting him time in radiology while Junho’s been shadowing Dr. Awesome Kim so you guys have no rights to say anything.”

“Radiology’s amazing, by the way,” Minhee cut in before Junho could defend himself.

“I’m unproblematic,” Eunsang raised his two hands. And his friends all leaned forward to give him some subtle shoves because everyone could see how Eunsang shines in the ER. He is calm and collected for the busy and bustling traumas and they’re a great fit. “Even Hyeongjun spends an awful time in peds, so, just saying, I’m the most neutral one here.”

“Shut up,” Minhee laughed. 

“I remember that around a month ago, the chief called a group of interns to talk about their contract.” Dongpyo said as a matter of fact. “Could that be it?”

“None of that,” Sungwoon said as he entered through the door, startling the interns. Byungchan, a senior resident, and Seungyoun as well as Wooseok were trailing right behind him. While Byungchan had a friendly smile on him, the two fellows were seen throwing silent jabs at each other. “Come on, Dr. Cho, Dr. Kim, this is a hospital, not a wrestling ring.”

Everyone shuffled into their seats in the office room while Sungwoon started his computer.

“Chief,” Dongpyo raised his hand, and continued when the man granted him permission with a nod, “Is there some kind of an overlapped schedule? According to our pages, we were called here for a meeting. Do you need us to wait a while outside?” He asked, considering that three senior doctors had entered along with him into his office.

“Oh no,” Sungwoon shook his head and took his seat. He cleared his throat and the two fellows finally stopped squabbling with one another. “Now that we’re all ready, I have an assignment for all of you.”

“An assignment?” Byungchan asked. The chief nodded.

“All of us?” Seungyoun had to make sure he didn’t hear it wrong.

“Yeah, I have a VIP patient that I’m flying from somewhere far.” Sungwoon said, “I’ve emailed you the details and his medical records, scans and everything else that you can work with.” He said, and with that, several pings from the doctors’ phones were heard. Seungyoun was quick to check the patient’s details with the tablet he was holding.

“From Urk?” Seungyoun looked up. He knew that the chief had done some humanitarian work at the country not so long ago. It was all over the news and the medical community. Set and manned the Medic Cube there while surviving a village infiltration _and_ an earthquake. Sungwoon returned, got transferred to Busan first, and then Gyeol, and was given direct promotion for his outstanding service representing the country. There was a huge coverage of the entire thing, and he was featured in several shows on TV.

“Wow, so is it someone that you know, chief?” Minhee asked.

There was a short pause before Sungwoon nodded, “He’s a dear friend so I expect all of you to work together to come up with a good plan to help him. Interns, read all you can about this case, help your doctors and pinch in some ideas to them. And senior doctors, _teach, cooperate with one another_. This is a teaching hospital after all. A hospital nevertheless so I really expect everyone to be able to heal this gentleman we’re helping.”

Everyone grew silent, staring at their email and their devices. Sungwoon expected this response and even the excitedness shown in their eyes. Wooseok was basically burning with passion right now. It was conflicting to see them getting excited over such a sad case. But Sungwoon didn’t blame them, he couldn’t, not when he would also behave the same if he was in their shoes. If circumstances weren’t the same.

“I might call neuro and ortho for consults too, in case we need them,” Sungwoon revealed, “But for now, I need my best Trauma and General Surgeon and I need Cardio to be ready for any instance. I hope that you’re fine with monitoring the brain and nerves too, Dr.?” He didn’t want to make it any bigger than this so Wooseok could work with two domains considering that Seungyoun and Byungchan would be the primary physicians.

After getting Wooseok’s consent, Sungwoon then continued his briefing, “He’ll be flying in next week so I expect everyone to come up with a decent plan in 2 days’ time. I will constantly check on you but you have to be ready to present when we meet up next.” He turned to the interns and told them, “For interns, you’re off of other cases while you work on this for the moment.”

“But I have an important surgery to scrub in this evening,” Junho, talking to himself, but it was picked up by the chief anyway. “No, sir, I will give all my attention to this assignment. Thank you for this opportunity, sir, I mean, chief.”

“And my dear fellows,” Sungwoon stared at the two eldest doctors he had in the room. “Please, can I expect you two to be in your best behaviour?”

“Of course,” Wooseok answered confidently. “I will do my best, chief.”

“Yes, chief.” And with Seungyoun’s answer, he dismissed the group from his office.

**[10]**

“Talk about pressure,” Byungchan commented when they were working on the case in one of the Skills Lab, thanks to Minhee who’d managed to clear and book the space for them for the next few days, or weeks, if follow-up treatments were in the agenda.

Junho looked up from the printed reports and medical journals, and nodded. It was an understatement. Byungchan tilted his head and observed how Junho would rather talk to himself than with him. Eunsang and Minhee got pulled up into an emergency trauma with Seungyoun because some people decided that it was brilliant to skate in the park when it was almost a storm out there. Dongpyo was passed out in one of the solo sofas. There was also Junho, and finally Hyeongjun who was busy clicking on his laptop to look for more materials on their latest assignment.

“What are you working on, doctor?” Byungchan asked him, inching closer with his swivel chair.

“I’m looking for an article,” Hyeongjun answered him, looking as cute as ever even in his stressed mode. Byungchan decided not to pester him since he seemed to be having a hard time. “I’m sorry, doctor, I wish I could talk to you but we’re no closer than we were to find some alternative procedures for this patient.”

“You still look adorable when you’re thinking, so it’s fine.” Byungchan smiled back, “Unlike a certain someone that I know.” He said as he eyed Wooseok who was on the couch, colourful notes around him, with his leg prepped up on the couch. Said it helped him to think but the emotionless expression he had was scaring off any interns that tried to talk to him. Well, maybe not Junho though.

“Shut it, you call me cute all the time,” Wooseok said back. And he was right, Byungchan did think that Wooseok looked really cute with his scrubs and little notes. If Jinhyuk was here, he’d also say the same thing. “I can hear you from where I’m sitting.” He groaned, “Stop calling me names.”

“ _Cute_ names,” Byungchan clarified. And Wooseok just grunted back, busying himself with the papers again. Cute, _indeed._ Byungchan was super glad that he sat next to the grumpy resident once upon a memory. It took time and effort for the resident back then to even sit comfortably with Byungchan during lunches and meetings. But once the ice had melted, the rest was history.

“You’re very cute, you know that, right?” Byungchan pestered the older man while Wooseok attempted to throw a pen towards his direction. For being of a higher seniority, these two were acting more immature with their small banter. 

“Still could not get used to it,” Junho commented by the side.

“Get used to it anyway,” Wooseok told Junho, turning to his side to squint at the poor intern, “You’re going to be my resident when I become an attending in a year.”

“Oh,” Junho blinked, surprised at the sudden statement by Wooseok, “But I haven’t decided on my specialty yet.” But he couldn’t help the proud feeling he had when Wooseok said those words. Hyeongjun gave him a knowing smile before going back to avoiding Byungchan’s affectionate hand. _He couldn’t stop playing with his ears!_

“Once Kim Wooseok chooses you,” Byungchan teased the gaping intern, “It’s game over.” He made a praying motion and wiped an invisible tear, “Let us all gather our hands and pray for Cha Junho.”

A knock on the door alerted them of a new incomer. It was Jinhyuk, holding a yogurt drink in his large hands. He smiled at the occupants before striding into the room, blocking Wooseok’s attempt to boo him away from the lab. The surgeon knew that his friend would only bring chaos and not productivity into the room. And he needed all the productiveness to impress his chief, also, to save their VIP patient’s life.

“My saviour!” Byungchan cried as Jinhyuk’s appearance had stopped Wooseok from bolting out of his position and attacking him.

“How’s my favourite junior doing?” Jinhyuk asked.

“Ah, you shouldn’t have,” Byungchan reached out for the yogurt drink, making a further comment that he’d actually prefer a real drink but a yogurt would do the trick for now. As Byungchan made grabby hands towards the peds fellow, Jinhyuk detoured and went over to Hyeongjun’s spot, patting his fluffy hair and pinching his full cheeks.

“I can’t wait for this to be over and have you work with me again,” Jinhyuk said, partly as a part of his teasing jab towards the only resident there. However, it was somehow true because the kids in the department totally love Hyeongjun.

Wooseok wheezed into laughter as he saw Byungchan’s dejected face.

“I’m just kidding, Chan,” Jinhyuk said as he tried to bring his sulking mess into his arms. “I’d love to have you under my service as well.”

“That kinda sounds inappropriate.” Junho said again as his friend just shrugged his shoulder.

“Wow, what’s going on here?” Seungyoun asked when he finally returned to the room. He didn’t have to go into surgery since the Trauma on-call surgeon had taken over the emergency case. “This is the brightest the room has ever been since we started on this mission.”

Minhee and Eunsang bowed at Jinhyuk after noticing his presence and went over to sit next to their other friends. Seungyoun smiled as he cracked open his laptop to get back into his research, “Time to strategize on how to accomplish our mission.”

“It’s not a mission,” Wooseok mumbled quietly, observing Seungyoun’s hair which got messy (probably from his jog to the Trauma Room for the case). He looked away thinking that Seungyoun should comb it or something _before he cuts it for him_.

“We’re taking care of a military personnel,” Seungyoun replied with the same amount of childishness. What was missing was only his tongue peeking out to taunt the other doctor. “It’s a mission alright,” Seungyoun concluded.

“Mission, assignment, or whatever,” Byungchan interjected before the argument could escalate, “I can’t wait to be done with it and have a good night sleep. My muscles are aching everywhere,” _The bad kind of muscle sore_ , he thought, and knowingly, Jinhyuk moved closer to give him a massage. “Thank you,” He said then, patting Jinhyuk’s skilled hands. It was as if all his kinks (the _muscle_ kinks, okay) were being melted with Jinhyuk’s each press on his shoulder.

The interns shared another look and Wooseok caught this in action. He smiled to himself before getting comfortable and ruining his spine support with the way he was sitting on the couch. It was like that too, back then. He knew personally what it was like to see an affair (or positively, public display of affection) between senior doctors.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes as Seungyoun walked over towards Dongpyo and fixed the blanket to cover the intern. They’d been holed up inside this room and discussing their best approach to help the patient with the best course of treatment. Everyone was tired, exhausted even. Seungyoun then sat on the table, next to the other interns, facing right opposite of Wooseok.

The cardio surgeon looked away.

“Are you guys going to spend another night here?” Jinhyuk asked. Everyone answered ‘yes’ because they couldn’t possible waste any more time resting at their respective homes when the chief needed to hear a solid plan in less than 24 hours.

“Wait, if you’re spending the night here,” Jinhyuk addressed Wooseok, “Then who’s taking care of your babies at home?”

“Oh, I’ve seen Wooseok hyung’s babies.” Eunsang perked up and smiled at Wooseok. He even took pictures and played with them. Junho nodded, agreeing as he remembered how cute the small cottons of dogs, including Siwol who’d been shier than her companions.

“Wait, you’ve been to Wooseok’s place?” Seungyoun raised an eyebrow. Eunsang answered with a nod and Junho responded that almost all the group of interns had been over to Wooseok’s house.

He’d known the other doctor since forever and not once had Wooseok ever invited him over. Well, for the record, the two of them hadn’t have the nicest relationship, but still— It hurt his pride a bit (a lot) knowing that the interns had seen Wooseok’s place, and met his babies. “W-wait, babies?”

“Babies,” Junho echoed back, “Siwol, Ddadda and Ppoppo.”

“Human babies?” He looked at Wooseok.

“Really?” Wooseok stared back, “Would I really name my kids like that?”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun replied right away, “It’s very likely.” Wooseok, as much as he is complicated and guarded in his own ways, has a very simple way of thinking. He could give something up if he didn’t find joy or meaning in them. Similarly, he could really fight for something if he had his mind on it. The same way he had let his pride down and seek Seungyoun to study with him when they were in medical school.

“There’s so many things that I don’t know about you.”

The defensive jabs were there by his throat but Wooseok didn’t want to be unnecessarily mean. “Well, we haven’t much time to be sharing our personal lives with one another before.” Or ever have a decent conversation about anything else for that matter. They were too busy measuring each other’s progress to actually sit down and just _talk_.

“We should hang out then,” Jinhyuk offered, startling everyone in the room with his suggestion, “You kids aren’t invited anyway, this is a grownup thing.” He quickly said. Dongpyo stirred in his sleep and Jinhyuk lowered his voice, “I mean it, join us when you’re no longer interns.”

“You’re being mean,” Byungchan told him off but a second later, he turned to the interns and said, “Sorry, kids, doctor’s order. Maybe next time~” His words and action didn’t match and the couple went to tend to the uproar from the interns for being left out right in their face.

“Cool, I’ll see you guys on next Friday after the thing with the chief’s captain boyfriend is over.”

“What do you mean, the chief’s captain boyfriend?” It was Dongpyo. They didn’t even realise that he was already awake. Well, he was still rubbing his eyes, dulled by sleepiness, but the topic just struck a code in him.

“That’s what I heard,” Jinhyuk shrugged, “Anyway, I’ll see you guys then. Seungyoun, Chan, bring beer and snacks. We’ll meet at Wooseok’s place.”

“Why mine?” Wooseok complained, “This wasn’t even my idea.”

“If we don’t go to you, you won’t ever leave your cave.” Jinhyuk refuted. Indeed, Wooseok had never planned to go to the planned hangout or whatever it was that Jinhyuk had surprisingly arranged for them. “So, yeah, we’re meeting at your place. you don’t have to buy food, we’ll handle it. Just prepare your place for us and leave the door unlocked.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Minhee looked around.

“What is this about the chief’s boyfriend?” This was Dongpyo, again.

Meanwhile, Wooseok sighed and dropped the paper to cover his face. There would be no running away from this, he bet.

**[11]**

“Did you hear about the news?”

“They said that the VIP patient is the chief’s boyfriend?”

“The one he met during his time in Urk?”

“Hey, Yohan, can you cover my shift?”

Yohan was putting on his rubber shoes (“Dude, get yourself a comfortable slip-on, please. You look like you could join my grandfather in the field”) when Hangyul came over and sat down next to him. He reached out to open his locker from his seat, definitely too exhausted to even stand and do a simple task like that. Yohan sighed and got up for his friend, twisting the lock open.

“Thank you,” Hangyul breathed out and scooted closer to get a pair of change. “Can you?” Hangyul asked him again, “For next Tuesday. I had to accompany Dohyon somewhere.”

“Sure,” Yohan shrugged, “And bring me your mom’s kimchi when you get back, okay?”

“Say no more,” Hangyul blew him a kiss. Yohan faked a gag and his friend weakly threw him the finger.

“You should shower,” Sihun from Oncology told Hangyul. “You reek… of babies’ vomit.”

“Thank you for caring about me. I love you too, baby,” Hangyul smiled and winked, making the other resident grimaced at his advances. Sihun swore, he could never have a peaceful day here. It didn’t take long for him to gather his stuff and leave with Junghwan.

“You _do_ smell like puke.” Yohan told him. _Sihun is so kind_ , he shook his head. “You don’t wanna hit the shower before we go back?”

“I want to shower at home.” Hangyul explained, “There’s nothing else I want but to stand under the shower and maybe even sleep there.” He scrubbed in two surgeries back-to-back today and he couldn’t even complain because he loves how busy he was. But at the same time, both surgeries were equally stressful and losing a patient, especially when they’re just a child just suck overall. He hated this part of the work.

He curled and uncurled his palm, trying to make the exhilaration of holding the blade louder than the remorse of not being able to save a life.

“You’ll pass out,” Yohan responded, “And I won’t be there to carry your naked ass to the hospital. I don’t think your housemate would even do that.” He understood the subtle silence and emotions that Hangyul let out, therefore trying to lift his mood with a little joke. It did cause a smile to return to Hangyul’s face.

“Thanks man,” Hangyul said once he’d changed out of his scrub.

“Hey, I didn’t know you have tattoos,” Someone said from the other side of the bench.

“Who…” Yohan blinked. He turned to his friend for help.

_‘It’s the new resident’_ , Hangyul told his friend when Yohan simply stared at the stranger. “Hey, Byungchan hyung,” He greeted and turning to his friend, “Byungchan hyung was from Yulje like Dr. Kim. He’s mainly doing general surgery.”

“Hey there,” Yohan reached over and shook Byungchan’s stretched hand. The older guy returned his handshake with a firm tug. ‘ _Dimples’_ were Yohan’s main impression of the other doctor. “Kim Yohan—”

Byungchan interrupted his introduction, “I know,” He added right away, elaborating, “Wooseok hyung talks a lot about you. Said you’re one of his best residents. And that you should really go for cardio for a specialty.” Like Yohan had any other specialty considered in his list. Yohan beamed even brighter at that compliment. He tried not to let it show but he was practically glowing.

“Nice meeting you,” Yohan nodded. He returned to his own packing as Byungchan came closer to inspect Hangyul’s tattoos. He was now asking questions about where Hangyul lives and such, and Yohan remained quiet since he wasn’t close to the other doctor. It would seem weird to overtly be hearing in their conversation.

After a while, Byungchan left with a promise to go for a short breakfast or lunch with the two of them. Although Yohan noticed his lingering glance on Hangyul’s still naked upper body, he didn’t mention it. Well, not before he actually left the locker room into the main lounge. “Bro,” Yohan whispered after no one was in their close range, “He was _ogling_ your body.”

“Yeah, it was weird,” Hangyul admitted. He totally noticed Byungchan’s definitely not-so subtle glances. “I didn’t know that he’s into inks and stuff.” He said, before patting his own skin and finally put his top over his head.

“Why do you think so?” Yohan asked. “He was definitely checking you out. Should I bail and make up an excuse when he wants to meet ‘us’ for breakfast slash lunch? Look at you, bro, getting an older doctor to offer to buy you meals. Isn’t this right up your lane?” He teased, referring to Hangyul’s once upon a crush on Cho Seungyoun. Yohan could never let Hangyul live that down. It was an epic memory.

Hangyul remained pensive when Yohan asked that, because _seriously_?

“What?” Yohan pouted when he didn’t get the reaction that he expected, “No one’s here. Don’t worry.”

“Byungchan hyung is seeing Dr. Lee.” Hangyul spelled it out for him. “Or something,” He then rephrased, considering that he’d never actually heard themselves labelling their relationship. Byungchan comes over to the paediatric department a lot and he knows that Jinhyuk goes to the resident’s lounge to see Byungchan. They come to work together and leave hands in hands, in a romantic sense, and not how Kookheon from Orthopaedic and him trying to see whose veins are more prominent when they hold each other’s hands kind of way.

Pretty much in a relationship to him, not that this was all his business anyway, so Hangyul was fine with mere observing.

When he looked up, Yohan was still in shock. “How come I don’t know about this?”

“You’ve been very into Dr. Kim lately,” Hangyul commented, notifying Yohan of his unawareness towards the hospital gossip, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. It was among the things that the hospital staffs talk about, considering that Jinhyuk had never been viewed as a relationship person whereas the new incomer like Byungchan would always get the scrutinising gazes. Oh, that and the rumoured VIP patient being their chief’s captain boyfriend. Everyone was talking about that everywhere, in the cafeteria, lounge, OP prep rooms, _everywhere_.

Yohan’s mind short-circuited and his friend chuckled at him, “Like, bordering the teacher-student line. I’m surprised you didn’t know Byungchan hyung. He’s working on the VIP patient too as the general surgeon. And he is close on personal basis with Dr. Kim.”

“Oh,” Yohan huffed, “What are you implying, my boy?” Hangyul didn’t have to say it out loud, Yohan could definitely feel his own ears heating up and growing that shade of red. It was kinda cute that Yohan has this phase so late. Now, Hangyul could use Yohan’s own words against him, oh _how the tables have turned_.

“I don’t blame you,” Hangyul said, “ _He’s_ great.”

“You look like you know something that I don’t.” Yohan narrowed his eyes. “What’s with that smirk, Lee Hangyul?”

“I can’t say,” Hangyul smiled back, “Now, let’s go. I’m starving and I want to shower, _at my own place_.”

**[12]**

“So,” Minhee broke the silence. “Are we going to meet the chief’s boyfriend in any minute now?”

“You look like you’re hyperventilating,” Seungyoun said as he turned around to give a glance at the intern. The rest of the team all looked like they were about to break down. Meeting an important patient, especially one who’d served the country and was brought to their hospital upon a special request, would do that to them. Well, maybe not Choi Byungchan though, Byungchan was practically skipping in his steps.

And Wooseok who seemed very fine as he led the strut into the VIP department, Seungyoun too looked like he needed a moment. He didn’t know if the interns could see but Wooseok definitely could. “You have to pull yourself together,” Wooseok whispered as they rounded down the corner. The receptionist addressed their presence and told them to go straight to one of the rooms. There were men in uniform guarding the door they were supposed to enter.

“Wow, I feel like I’m on a mission or something.” Byungchan commented as Seungyoun gave a look to Wooseok, as if saying that his previous argument was valid. This would be considered a mission.

“How could I relax?” Seungyoun whispered back at Wooseok, “What if the patient disagrees with our plan?”

“The chief has approved of our plan,” The smaller man tried to convince him, “And you’re scaring the kids. Stop picking the file with your hand,” And Wooseok reached out to pull Seungyoun’s hand from damaging the piece of paper. Seungyoun’s hand fell to his sides and he tried to breathe in, breathe out, and remind himself that he’d seen all kinds of things as a trauma surgeon and even though the chief had specifically reached out to them, he should consider this VIP as a normal patient.

Byungchan gave him a silent smile as Wooseok continued his march towards their destination.

“I feel like puking,” Dongpyo commented right before they stopped in front of the guards (soldiers?). The people were wearing normal black suit like other VIP guards but they wouldn’t know for sure who these people are.

“Hello,” Hyeongjun greeted in a small voice.

“Hello,” Wooseok repeated, louder as he bowed slightly to the serious-looking men, _seriously_ , they could’ve used some smile on their face. “We’re here to see the patient upon Chief Ha’s order.”

“Dr. Cho?” One of them asked.

“Well, wouldn’t that be nice?” Seungyoun saw an opportunity and he had to take it. He winked at Wooseok for the insinuation of the title while the other one simply glared at him. The little confusion from the man had set the mood lighter as the interns also snickered at the thought. Wooseok getting called Dr. Cho? _Priceless, hilarious_ —considering the many times the interns had to physically break some petty arguments between the two professionals.

“Oh, sorry, my mistake,” The guard bowed as he corrected himself, “Dr. Kim then, or Dr. Choi?”

“Kim.” Wooseok replied coldly.

“That’s us,” Seungyoun replied and after a brief pause, he continued, “Are we supposed to introduce ourselves before we enter or…?” He gestured to the rest of the team. Another dire warning, as Eunsang had to shut his eyes from laughing out loud. Great, now the interns had too much fun to be serious, Wooseok thought as he nudged the Trauma surgeon.

“Right, sorry,” Seungyoun apologised, “Just trying to lift the atmosphere up before meeting the big boss.”

“They’re ready for you,” The other guard told them and moved away from the door to talk to his earpiece. ‘ _Fancy devices_ _they got’_ , Seungyoun noted as he gave a small glance at Wooseok. Lord have mercy for his imagination but if this was some kind of military set up or something, Seungyoun had to be the one who covered all of them from any possible (imaginary) blast.

“Oh, god, we’re meeting the chief’s sick boyfriend.” The thought finally hit Byungchan.

“I see that you guys are taking your sweet time,” Chief Ha said as the team finally entered the VIP room. Wooseok and Seungyoun took the front line, as well as Byungchan, whereas Eunsang worked right away to set up their presentation on their decided course of treatment. Junho was helping him to connect their tablet to the big screen while trying hard not to stare at the patient’s face.

“He’s handsome,” Eunsang commented in a low whisper while Junho tried to face the other way to take a peek as well. He had a hard time and finally gave up when he noticed the chief’s questioning glance. There was another man in a casual outfit with them. “ _He’s_ handsome too,” Eunsang told his friend.

“Okay, Dr. Cha, are you okay there?”

“Yes, sir, I mean, chief.” Junho replied. After they were done, and the screen had shown the patient’s scans, Eunsang and Junho went back to the line and stood behind the two primary doctors. Most of them had never been to the VIP ward before and it was really different from the normal wards. Hyeongjun was still gaping at the excellent condition of the room and whispered to Minhee, “This room looks like a hotel suite. It looks like your room.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to get a better glance at him,” Minhee said when in fact, he could clearly see the patient’s face thanks to his height.

Sungwoon turned to the patient and smiled at him, “Are you ready for us, captain?”

“Hit me with your best shot, doctor,” He smiled back, before lowering his voice, “Or is it _chief_ now?”

“It’s chief, all right,” Sungwoon said smugly while he patted the patient’s hand, causing Dongpyo to gasp and instinctively held Eunsang’s hand. Okay, maybe the interns were a bit too invested in the whole situation. “It’s going to be fine, let’s listen to what they have to say, okay? These are the best doctors that I could find for your case. I handpicked them all by myself.”

“They’re just fellows?” The other man finally said something as he noticed the title on Wooseok’s and Seungyoun’s badges, “And a senior resident.” He guessed right. The interns wore different coloured scrubs so it was easy to identify them. That, and the way that they kept on getting distracted kind of proved the assumption he had. The man added, “I’m impressed that they come up with what you said. They’re going to be great surgeons one day.”

“They’re already are.” Sungwoon proudly stated. “First of all. Dr. Choi Byungchan,” He bowed and gave a smile at the soldier. “He’s our general surgeon, he’s going to be the primary doctor for your case. He’s going to lead the briefing later, if I guess right?”

“Yes, sir,” Byungchan nodded. “We’re going to do the best that we can.”

“And this is Dr. Cho Seungyoun,” Sungwoon introduced, “He’s training to specialise in trauma surgery. He’s going to assist Dr. Choi and had done general surgery practice in his residency. Now, he usually works in our ER and specifically the Trauma Centre, but since anything could happen on the table, we need his quick mind to think of the best takes. He’s very good with sutures too, so we can have minimal scars on your abdomen after the surgery.”

“Please take care of me,” He said, “That’s one of my best quality, albeit its sad condition right now.”

“We’ll do our best,” Seungyoun reassured him.

“And as for Dr. Kim Wooseok, he is training to specialise in everything about the heart, and since the shards came close to yours, we’re bringing him in for his consult. He’s going to monitor your heart, scrub in inside the OR in case things go out of hands. We might put you on bypass if anything goes wrong, just to be extra careful.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” He smiled, “But now, I don’t get why you can’t be the one to do the surgery for me.”

_Oh_. Oh, dear. “This is kinda sad,” Hyeongjun commented under his breath.

“Medical professionalism states that physicians generally should not treat themselves, members of their own family—” Seungyoun tried to explain and hoping that he should not have to explain it word by word that Sungwoon couldn’t be involved because _he’s in a relationship with the patient_. Also, it’d be awkward to say that out loud to his boss so Seungyoun trailed off, hoping that the patient could understand.

“I don’t get it,” The patient looked at Sungwoon, “We’re not family.”

Wooseok cleared his throat and continued Seungyoun’s explanation, “—or even _close_ friends, according to the doctor-patient relationship that is. In this way, we can prevent emotions from clouding medical judgement.”

“Is it unethical for you to treat me, chief?” The soldier asked Sungwoon again, still not getting the sense of what the doctors were trying to imply. The team also looked like they were trying not to say more, which was weird. Sungwoon looked at him helplessly while the man beside him tried his best not to laugh. “I mean, I’m confident in your skills so I’m sure you won’t let mere emotions judging your medical decision? In fact, it’d be an honour to have you operate on me.”

“This is kinda funny.”

“Shut it, Hwang. Why are you here anyway?” Sungwoon addressed the other man.

“Wait,” Byungchan raised his hand, “Hwang as in Dr. Hwang? Dr. Hwang Minhyun?”

“Great, we’ve got ourself a fanboy here. Keep it under your pants or I’ll suggest you to be out of the case?” Sungwoon warned him.

“But _I’m_ the primary doctor,” Byungchan blinked back.

Sungwoon felt the headache creeping in as Minhyun finally let out his laughter, amused at the whole setting. “Let’s all calm down and be professional. Now, Dr. Choi, please proceed with the presentation.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Epilogue:** _

“I assure you that they’re just nervous.” Sungwoon said to the soldier once the team had dispersed to tend to their own tasks. “They’re sloppy and distracted but they’re very good. All of them.” He insisted, “And any of the interns could rightfully scrub in for the surgery. Whoever gets to be chosen doesn’t matter. I’ll make sure that they will perform well.”

“Thank you, chief,” Sungwoon smiled at his words. The man then continued, “It still feels weird to call you ‘chief’. It seems unreal for me because I’ve worked with you before and of course, _it was a pleasure_ , but you had really become an even greater person to me, to everyone.”

“This really sounds like a confession.” Minhyun butted in, “Should I excuse myself?”

“And thank you too, Dr. Hwang. If it weren’t for your treatment back in Urk, I wouldn’t have made it here now.” When the explosion hit their base, he had been the closest to the blast. Shard pieces hit his stomach and the wound left him almost lifeless. One would say that he’d lost his life back there if it weren’t for Minhyun who insisted to be given the privilege by the hospital to operate on him.

“I was only doing my job.” Minhyun replied, “Besides, Sungwoon would kill me if I didn’t step in when I had the chance and means to. After all, I know he would do the same.” Although Minhyun had broken several rules for his action back then and getting suspended from practicing medicine on international lands, he considered getting deported to his home country wasn’t that bad anyway.

“I’m so lucky,” He exclaimed, “And now Chief Ha is here to take care of me.”

“Famous Chief of Surgeon, Ha Sungwoon,” Minhyun said with eloquence. “I might only be your ex-husband—”

“Shut up,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes, blushing as the captain also looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You both are ganging up on me. Not when you just bonded some months ago.” Minhyun had stayed at Urk despite having issues with the corporation and his medical licence to follow through with the post-treatment.

“Everyone is proud of you,” Again, the same emphasis was repeated, “The whole base watched you a lot when you were featured _everywhere_ in South Korea. Although we’d only worked with each other for a short amount of time, everyone was like ‘I’ve eaten breakfast with Dr. Ha’ and ‘Dr. Ha had drawn my blood. It was painful but totally worth it’, stuff like that.”

It did bring up some memories. Sungwoon had also a great time while he was away for the humanitarian work. Sure, little bumps were here and there (including the sudden appearance of Hwang Minhyun), but the experience was very dear to him.

“And I’m sure that the captain would be proud of you too.”

“ _You’re_ the captain,” Sungwoon laughed.

“No, I mean, the _other_ captain.”

* * *


	4. four

* * *

**[13]**

It was past midnight when a sudden knock followed by “Is Dr. Lee here?” pulled Seungwoo’s attention away from his book. He was on call for the night and had decided to just stay put at the hospital. It was Byungchan, Seungwoo knew him from all the pictures and stories Jinhyuk shared about the general surgeon. Also, Byungchan is always around Kim Wooseok, so Seungwoo was bound to recognise his name and face.

“He’s not here,” Seungwoo answered. Noticing Byungchan’s tired expression, Seungwoo offered, “Do you need to lay down or something? You can crash on any of the beds available,” He pointed at the sleeping corner for the attendings. It was almost vacant and there were plenty of empty beds ready for tired surgeons. Although Seungwoo generally shies away from the beds, because, _you know_.

Seungwoo then elaborated, “There was a case in ER and Jinhyuk was called to assist the procedure.” He looked up at the clock on the wall and continued, “He might be over with it soon. It’s been a couple of hours.”

“Oh,” Byungchan’s excitement simmered down. “I’ll just wait for him in our lounge then. Can you tell him that _Choi Byungchan_ is done with his surgery when he’s here?” He stressed out each syllable in his name in fear that Seungwoo didn’t know who he was and could not relay the information precisely to Jinhyuk.

“Your surgery? Oh, the VIP patient?” Seungwoo asked, turning around to properly face the younger doctor. “I heard about it from the chief himself.” And also, from Seungyoun who was always ‘complaining’ about the fact that he needed to work with Kim Wooseok. Judging the way that he’d been talking about the case, most of all the attendings had figured out that he wasn’t really complaining to say the least.

“How did it go?” Looking at Byungchan’s expression, Seungwoo reckoned that it went well.

Byungchan finally walked over after hesitating for a few moments. He sat a few seats away from the neurosurgeon. “It was great and I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“You can tell me all about it,” Seungwoo offered, “I might not be Lee Jinhyuk,” He paused to give a knowing smile at the other doctor before continuing, “But I’ve been told that I’m a good listener. You can also be my company for a while.”

Byungchan hummed back, “I’ve been told that I’m a great company,” He paused for mere dramatic effects, “Although _I’m not_ _Kim Wooseok_.” And he finished off with a wink.

Seungwoo gave him a blank face and Byungchan wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t a teeny bit afraid of the older doctor at that moment. But after a while, Seungwoo shrugged and smiled warmly at the general surgeon. _Phew_ , Byungchan exhaled. 

“He’s fine by the way,” Seungwoo assumed that Byungchan was referring to Wooseok. He knew that Wooseok was also on standby in case things go awry with the patient’s heart. “The patient had a cardiac arrest during surgery but Wooseok hyung was there to save him. The chief was right to put him in the team as well, although Dr. Cho didn’t really agree with the arrangement in the first place.”

“Seungyoun is being like that because it’s Kim Wooseok,” Seungwoo laughed.

“Yeah, Wooseok hyung said so too,” Byungchan agreed, “But still, they had that fight every other night so,” He trailed, thinking of the how everyone grew accustomed to the trivial banters. The interns had one or two pointers that they learned during the heated discussions between the trauma and cardiothoracic surgeon so it wasn’t that futile, especially when it comes to open surgeries.

“You learn to live with the noise.” Seungwoo finished off for him, “Jinhyuk said that it’s normal and has been going on since medical school. And speaking of the devil—”

“Or saviour,” Jinhyuk articulated, well, barely. He looked tired but his expression lightened up when he saw Byungchan. “Chan’s here.” He exclaimed and walked over to drape himself over the surgeon. When Byungchan actually looked shy and tried to push him away because Seungwoo was staring at them, Jinhyuk responded with a small, “Recharge.”

“You both can _recharge_ at the bed there,” Seungwoo reached over to hit Jinhyuk’s back slightly.

“We might not control ourselves,” Jinhyuk replied right away, causing Byungchan to finally break free from Jinhyuk and gave his back a harder slap. “Ouch, what? I didn’t say anything wrong!” But that grin on his face insinuated something else. “Your surgery went well?”

“We need to wait until the patient wakes up first.”

But all in all, it was a great success. Sure, they faced several complications but everyone handled them professionally. The interns, Minhee and Hyeongjun, got to scrub in and albeit almost fainting due to nerves (Hyeongjun) and trying to stifle his laughter at his friend’s pale face (Minhee, but he then grew concerned when Hyeongjun actually gagged when they started opening the pads covering the patient’s wound). Anyway, it was great, Byungchan get to close and it almost felt like a solo surgery.

“He’s a fighter all right,” Jinhyuk referred to the patient. He crossed his fingers and hoped that he’d wake up soon. He squished Byungchan’s cheek, “And I’m so proud of you.” Jinhyuk commented, “But I can’t imagine how the chief must’ve felt.”

“Why?” Seungwoo perked up from his book again. He knew that Sungwoon knows the patient personally but not enough to be dead worried about him like how Jinhyuk described him to be—like waiting by the bed and holding his hand kind of worried? Sungwoon swats at men who slightly glance at him, especially those working in the military.

“The patient’s Chief Ha’s boyfriend.” Jinhyuk said, “Well, from what I heard around the hospital. Rumours really travel fast around here.” He said, eyeing the walls suspiciously.

“Sungwoon’s boyfriend?” Okay, now Seungwoo had completely abandoned his book. “I thought the patient’s a Kim?” Well, if he remembered correctly from the instances of Seungyoun’s stories, as well as the interns who were working on the case.

The two shared a look before Byungchan nodded, “ _Yeah_ , Captain Kim.”

Seungwoo paused, looked as if he was raking his brain for information. He didn’t think he got it wrong. Although he wasn’t working in the same hospital as Sungwoon until recently, but he was pretty much aware of this kind of information. He didn’t know the extensive details but he didn’t think that he could get the name of his friend’s partner all wrong.

Byungchan thought that the doctor might know the patient on a personal basis as well, considering he’d been long-time friends with the chief. “Tall, broad shoulder, handsome face?” Seungwoo nodded slowly, he’d seen pictures, the descriptions fit perfectly, albeit somehow vague. But Sungwoon would definitely not be having midlife crisis over his dinner menu if assumed boyfriend was admitted to the hospital. And this happened just a few hours ago.

The younger doctor continued, “Amazing abs?”

“He was due an abdomen surgery,” Jinhyuk looked at Byungchan with his brows raised. Like, he couldn’t deny the height (but he’s tall too), the broad shoulder (Jinhyuk considers his shoulder a decent length), and handsome face (because come on, he’s Dr. Lee Jinhyuk. The nurses and patients’ parents love him).

“It’s a nice abdomen, I could still see the lines of his abs,” Despite his abdomen being a blob of a mess due to the bomb shards, causing his organs to fuse into each other, he could still rock it. The nurses who’d checked on him since his admittance all agreed with the fact. Byungchan waved nonchalantly, “You could never.”

“Hey,” Jinhyuk scoffed, actually offended with Byungchan’s accusation, “I definitely could.”

“You’re too busy for gyms, and always too hungry for diet.” The general surgeon reminded his partner.

“I get plenty of _other_ exercises.”

“Yeah, like running across the levels to get to the OR on time?”

“That was totally not what I meant.”

“Anyway,” Byungchan concluded the futile conversation as Jinhyuk pouted, “Back to me,” Byungchan pulled Jinhyuk’s hand and his attention, “It was so exhilarating. Everyone told me that we did a great job, even the GS head of department was watching from the gallery—oh, oh, and,” He paused, eyes twinkling and lips twitching forward. Such a bright face in a dim, tired room. “Dr. Hwang saw me performing the surgery!”

“Dr. Hwang?” Seungwoo asked again. He was so lost right now.

“Dr. Hwang.” Byungchan articulated. “Dr. Amazing, handsome face, Hwang.”

“Dr. _Hwang_?” There are plenty of Hwangs who become doctors in their country alone. Byungchan needed to be more specific.

“Dr. Hwang Minhyun, Young Schweitzer?” Byungchan exclaimed excitedly, “Gukmin’s best Emergency Medicine cum Trauma surgeon TO DATE,” He emphasised, “Years of experience with the MSF, Red Cross and South Korea’s military troop. Another tall, broad shoulder and handsome face doctor!”

“Dr. Hwang _and_ Chief Ha’s boyfriend is here?” Seungwoo phrased slowly. The sentence didn’t make any sense the more he thought of it. Well, it is still possible, but Sungwoon definitely shouldn’t be worried about bulgogi or kimchi stew, or cold noodles for dinner when more alerting situation rose up here. He was even contacting his grandpa about sweet potatoes or something before he clocked out for the day.

“Why do you look like that, hyung?” Jinhyuk laughed at him as he walked over to finally sit down and rest his muscles. “You look funny—hey, hyung, you’re coming to Wooseok’s house this weekend, right? Remember the thing that I told you last time? Yeah, that’s definitely happening. I don’t care if I have to drag everyone—”

“Jinhyuk,” Byungchan called the peds surgeon, “I don’t think Dr. Han’s listening to you.”

Jinhyuk just sighed at the sight of a malfunctioning Seungwoo. He looked like he was on a deep thought and Jinhyuk knew that it’d be a futile attempt to try and get his attention. “Where are Seungyoun and Wooseok anyway? I need to confirm with Wooseok if the gathering is really happening.”

“You’re really going to have it your way, huh,” Byungchan just smiled and rested his head on Jinhyuk’s shoulder. He then answered, “And no, I haven’t really seen them after the surgery’s over. Wooseok hyung’s probably lying around somewhere.”

“Yeah, that’s a bad habit,” Jinhyuk chuckled, “But let him have that rest first. I’ll pester him about the gathering after that.”

**[14]**

Oh, and Wooseok was lying somewhere alright.

The storage room is generally a dark and stuffy place. There are stacks of shelves, full of medicine and other medical instruments, bottles of pills and heating blankets. Having going into one usually requires a small scarification of holding your breath for a few seconds as to not inhale the boxy smell. But voluntarily locking yourself in one?

“This is crazy.” Wooseok said as he was pulled into another rough kiss by one Cho Seungyoun.

Seungyoun didn’t reply, just opting to tilt his head to the side and deepen the kiss. Sounds of smacking lips were amplified in the small parameter of the room. And the persistent nibbles on his lips made it hard for Wooseok to pull away but gosh, _this was weird_. He hadn’t seen Seungyoun in forever, but he could still kisses him like it’s just yesterday.

“No, it’s not,” Seungyoun replied, hating the fact that he had to pull away because of Wooseok’s existential crisis. Take note, it was the other doctor who had pulled Seungyoun inside the storage room and pressed their lips together. It was also Wooseok who insisted that he’d locked the room instead of apologising and promising to never speak of this incident ever again. That was about five minutes ago and Seungyoun had now grew accustomed to the smell of the room. He just wanted to feel the friction where it mattered.

Seungyoun looked at him for a moment, lips curled teasingly as he saw the screws in Wooseok’s head thinking. He knocked his forehead with the other doctor’s, holding his gaze firmly. After a short while, he pecked Wooseok’s lips carefully, just a brief press. It wasn’t long before the action became repetitive and he was back to pushing his tongue inside Wooseok’s mouth.

Wooseok responded just as passionately as he shifted his legs and pushed _downwards_.

It was great, of course Cho Seungyoun would be an amazing kisser, tell Wooseok something that he hadn’t known. But in the trance of the emotions, the force of Seungyoun’s touches, Wooseok could only moaned helplessly, not entertaining the bitterness he’d normally feel when Seungyoun is even in the slightest way mentioned. Wooseok let himself get drowned by the surging tide of warmth, with his eyes clenched shut and his tongue pressing back.

The swift gradation of intensity made Wooseok clung to him as comfort. Seungyoun’s insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking his sensations that he’d never known he was capable of feeling. His heart was beating crazily, and Wooseok considered himself a heart person.

Breathing deeply, Seungyoun remained on his back and at this moment he had a realisation. He gulped, hoping that Wooseok hadn’t notice the tremor in his breath. They were so close. Wooseok planted their foreheads together again.

A pause.

“Do you still want to do this?” Seungyoun whispered. His fingers were caressing Wooseok’s exposed skin. His shirt had ridded up from his trousers. Their clothes were still intact but Seungyoun’s shirt was unbuttoned, one, two, revealing his solid chest, thanks to Wooseok’s wandering hands. Seungyoun had to ask since the two had always a record of jumping into their impulses instead of talking to each other.

“This is inappropriate,” Wooseok breathed out, a blissful expression still on his face. But _familiar_ , and _irresistible_.

“ _You_ tell me,” Seungyoun hummed back, “I didn’t know you were that strong,” He referred to the tug from Wooseok as the smaller one led them into this secluded section of the corridor. Oh, and the way Wooseok pushed him to the wall and smashed their lips together. Seungyoun’s lower lip was cut, probably in the middle of the intense lip-locking.

“You’re so annoying,” Another sigh, but Wooseok made no move to get up from his position. “And so vulgar too,” He said, noticing Seungyoun’s little problem down _there_ , as if he did not contribute to its state at the moment.

“You’re sitting on top of me.” Seungyoun patted his butt, a reminder.

Wooseok rolled his eyes, “A little stimulation should not wake your friend up. You should go and see a urologist.” Their previous professor in medical school was one, and Wooseok didn’t know why he was thinking of Prof. Hong at a time like this.

“Don’t call it my friend,” Seungyoun laughed. “Why, do you want to meet my friend?”

Now, that finally made Wooseok moved and laid next to Seungyoun on the floor. It was probably dirty, _no scratch that_ , it was surely dirty. The storage room is a storage room for a reason. Seungyoun sighed at the loss of contact and he turned to his side to watch Wooseok. There, the serious look was back on his face. _Here comes the storm._

“Post-op rush,” was Wooseok’s only words. Seungyoun pretended that it didn’t hurt that much.

“So, we’re never going to talk about this again?” Seungyoun asked back.

Wooseok turned his face to the side, facing and looking at Seungyoun. “Yes,” He answered. He rose up to a sitting position, thinking of how ridiculous it was to be in this situation. How embarrassing it’d be if anyone sees them like this—two adults, specifically, two doctors lying on the floor after an intense series of kisses. With a scoff, he added, “Now you can go back to hating me.”

_Of course_.

Seungyoun shut his eyes. “When will we ever get past this?” Seungyoun asked, after lifting himself up to sit and face Wooseok, “Why are you so keen on the fact that I ‘hate’ you? When is that established and become a permanent thought in your head?”

“Ugh,” Wooseok groaned. He didn’t have the energy to be dealing with this. It was just an impulsive act. Seungyoun was there, and Wooseok was swept away by the currents of exhilaration and excitement, just excess of emotions and he needed to pour those energy somewhere. It wasn’t like he hated it, no, he’d given full consent the moment Seungyoun locked the door and returned his kisses. But something was just—

“Are you leaving?” His chain of thoughts was broken as Seungyoun stood up.

“Since we’re not talking about this,” Seungyoun looked at him, and gone was the teasing grin. “I should go. I need to rest anyway. It’s been a long day.”

Wooseok couldn’t get it. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Before, Wooseok could blame it on his young and raging hormones thanks to his age and inexperience. Their relationship had always been complicated and confusing. One second, Seungyoun was all gentle and planting soft smooches on his skin, the next, he had that distant look on his face like how he’d looked before he left the room just a moment ago.

It was infuriating because Wooseok couldn’t figure out what went wrong. He knew the causes, but denial is deep-rooted here. Seungyoun was just being dramatic, Wooseok concluded. But jokes on him, he was the one lying back on the floor and groaning into his palms.

He combed his hair, tugged his shirt back inside his pants and locked his heart away from attention and vulnerability. When he finally gathered his emotions in check. Wooseok twisted the knob open, ready to go back to work. He needed to complete his reports anyway, maybe that would be a great distraction tonight.

“Hey, why were you lingering in front of the storage room?” It was Hangyul, the resident from Jinhyuk’s department and someone whom Wooseok was dying to avoid ever since he had recognised the younger doctor. Their first meeting went ironically just like this. The resident was standing somewhere along the corridor, probably just finished with an operation in the neighbouring room, and was looking at Seungyoun’s retreating figure—wait, Seungyoun was just leaving the scene?

Wooseok was still looking at Seungyoun’s back when Hangyul’s attention finally landed on him.

“Oh? _Oh_?” It was evident that he was surprised. And then, he looked past Wooseok, at the closed storage room, and then at Seungyoun who had never once looked back, nor acknowledging Hangyul’s greetings. He then looked at Wooseok, more like blinking slowly at him.

Wooseok felt like crying. He saw Hangyul, still in his scrubs, looking precisely like he’d once had that one fateful morning. Instead of looking confused, the younger doctor just had a knowing glance, repeating the same thing he had said before, “ _Hey, there_.”

“I am your superior.” Wooseok reminded him, wincing inwardly at his own obnoxious tone.

“I am aware of that, sir,” Hangyul replied with a shrug, “I wasn’t going to say anything. I am not saying anything. And I will not… be saying... anything at all.” He was just in the wrong place, at a wrong timing. Better get back to the lounge, or disturb Yohan who was on call… he should really be going _now_. Hangyul scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “You have my words, doctor.”

There was no guarantee for that, Wooseok thought, as he walked towards the main corridor and out of the preparation room. Seungyoun was right, it had been a long day and all he wanted was to plant his face on his pillow and ceased from existence. Ah right, he decided to do the report for the operation, right even ‘better’. 

But apparently, God had other ideas. “I didn’t say anything back then too,” He heard Hangyul said from his side. The mocking tone (just Wooseok’s imagination) was wrecking his nerves and he didn’t want to break down, or worse, confide in someone like Hangyul, or anyone in general. Wooseok just wanted to wallow in despair alone.

“I am not judging you, sir,” Hangyul explained, “So you have to stop worrying.”

“Who are you to tell me anything?” He swore that he wasn’t this grouchy, but Hangyul was trying to make conversation at a very inconvenient time. “I’m sorry that I raised my voice at you,” He apologised quickly, “I had a long surgery.”

“I know,” Hangyul said, walking closely to match Wooseok’s steps. He had slowed down and Hangyul tuned to his pace. “I watched the operation before we got called into an emergency surgery. Well, everyone did. Some even stayed beyond their shift to observe. Congratulations on the successful surgery.”

_Whatever_ , Wooseok needed the distraction anyway. “Not my victory alone. Byungchan and Dr. Cho did all the hard work. Minhee and Hyeongjun performed well too.”

“Hyeongjun almost fainted,” Hangyul was reminded of his friend’s little moment from the gallery. Sure, he was on the edge of his seat, worrying, but when Seungyoun managed to bring the morale back up in the operation room, Hangyul was touched by Hyeongjun’s perseverance. He would really be a great addition to the Paediatric department.

“I was like that too when I was just starting,” Wooseok smiled, “You were just so desperate to be inside an OR that when you finally get to be in one, the tension is not a joke.”

“I’m sure you were great in your practical exams,” Hangul told him, glad that Wooseok seemed to be in a lighter mood and was sharing snippets of his life with him. “Your skills when you cracked open his chest and massaged his heart?” Hangyul was recalling the moment when the patient’s blood pressure dropped and he was having a cardiac arrest on the table—it was _amazing_.

“Hardcore enough?” Wooseok grinned, leaving Hangyul stunned with the way he smiled. He couldn’t see Wooseok’s eyes from the way the surgeon had grinned. _No wonder Yohan had a thing for his boss,_ Hangyul thought. “This is why I love cardio.” Wooseok announced, clutching his chest where his heart resides in.

_Definitely why Yohan was head over heels for his boss_ , Hangyul decided.

**[15]**

“Knock, knock,” Byungchan called as he entered Wooseok’s house. He was clutching Jinhyuk’s arm, feeling like he’d walked into the wrong house when _Han Seungwoo_ opened the door for him. Jinhyuk was the one who made the invitations so he didn’t get surprised and was instead leaning in to give the other doctor a hug, as if they hadn’t seen each other back in the hospital.

“You guys are late,” Seungwoo noted. But he wasn’t complaining when he had luxury to talk to Wooseok.

“This is your party and you decide to show up late?” Wooseok hissed at Jinhyuk when he finally revealed his presence in the living room. The couple held their laughter as they saw the evident awkwardness between Wooseok who was trying (and failing) to be a good host (he had never done anything like this!) and Seungyoun who was on his phone and sipping on a beer can leisurely on one of the sofas, and finally Seungwoo who was back from getting bowls in Wooseok’s kitchen for the packed food that Jinhyuk and Byungchan gotten them.

Wooseok stood up and reached over to take the bowls from Seungwoo who insisted to be the one who brought it over to the table in the middle of the room. “ _Awkward_ ,” Seungyoun piped in from where he was sitting, definitely not even trying to be a good guest.

“I didn’t even get anything because _you_ insisted to prepare everything,” Wooseok gave Jinhyuk a hard pinch on his side while Byungchan left him to suffer alone to greet Wooseok’s babies. The little yaps from the two cotton were a better priority than Jinhyuk who was getting loud with each twirl of Wooseok’s fingers.

“You’re going to make me have inner bleeding! Ouch, ouch, ouch!” Jinhyuk tried to beg for sympathy with his two palms rubbed together, praying the Lord would spare his life tonight. Wooseok could definitely end him if he wants to, and Jinhyuk never ever doubted that fact.

“We’re all doctors,” Wooseok finally released his clutch and helped Seungwoo to pour the food into the bowls. Jinhyuk plopped down to the white carpet and sobbed when Siwol came over and sniffed his hair. “Someone will know what to do. Byungchan’s a general surgeon,” Wooseok offered. “Also, Siwol is saying that your hair smells.”

“I washed it already.” Jinhyuk argued, “Siwol is just happy to see his favourite _oppa_ ,” He scratched the base of her neck. Siwol recognised his scent and pushed her head against his palm. Jinhyuk preened at the attention, “See, she loves me. You’re a bad stepdad.”

Wooseok inhaled. Exhaled. He needed a long, deep breath.

“Can we start now?” Seungyoun asked from where he was sitting, pointedly ignoring Wooseok’s glare at him. Wooseok was mad because Seungyoun had been blatantly ignoring him if they see each other in the corridors or the lounge. Not just ignoring, Wooseok realised that he’d been avoiding to work on a consult with him too, preferring to call an attending or other resident if the ER needed a cardio consult in the past week.

They weren’t exactly in a good relationship even before the incident in the storage room but Wooseok thought that they had left the unprofessional running and hiding act in medical school. This was another level of drama from Cho Seungyoun, he thought, genuinely upset. And now, Seungyoun had the nerve to show up in his house when he hadn’t invited him? _The audacity_.

“We’re waiting for two more people.” Jinhyuk said, surprising the host himself.

“Who else did you invite?” Wooseok whined.

“Hangyul and Yohan,” Byungchan answered on behalf of Jinhyuk who was already putting one piece of meat in his mouth. “I’m surprised that you didn’t think of your own resident, hyung,” He commented, “Yohan practically worships you.”

“He does not,” Wooseok shook his head, “I’m hard on him.”

“He idolises you.” Jinhyuk nodded his head, “Like how you used to idolise Jinwook sunbaenim from our school.” And Wooseok threw one of the lettuce slices towards his friend while Seungyoun tried to stifle his laughter. Jinhyuk was cackling out loud even when the lettuce hit his face while the rest looked on in confusion. Wooseok was red on his face.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Byungchan asked, “I didn’t know about this one?”

“It’s fine, you didn’t need to know about it,” Wooseok told his friend.

Wooseok’s crush on the senior in medical school was something else—it involved a lot of futile attempts of impressing the older man such as topping the CPR simulation and other hilarious instances. And when Jinwook had to pause his education for two years because of his service in the military, Wooseok actually bawled out loud in one of the classrooms where they held a parting party for him.

“And when he came back from his post two years later,” Jinhyuk continued his story despite Wooseok’s protest, “He quit medical school altogether to pursue his passion for music. Wooseok plays his music from time to time because of lingering affection, you know.” He ended his story with a wink as Wooseok planted his face on the table and wailed silently.

“Wait, is this,” Byungchan gasped, “Jinhoo? The singer, Jinhoo?” Byungchan having known the singer’s real name and is a casual listener of said singer. It made sense, Wooseok always had a look on his face whenever Byungchan plays the song in their shared space.

“We are not talking about this.” Wooseok insisted, and when the doorbell rang, he quickly got up and removed himself from the situation. Meanwhile, Seungwoo and Seungyoun simply listened as Jinhyuk shared more of Wooseok’s desperate measures to try and keep Jinwook from quitting medical school. There were extra details that Seungyoun had not known even though the story was famous in medical school.

“Wooseok actually went over and tried to stop him from quitting,” Jinhyuk shared, “Said he was too skilled to stop practicing medicine. We were third-years back then and Jinwook hyung was just a year older. That was one of the famous stories that we had.”

“I guess another one would be Dr. Cho and hyung’s rivalry?” Byungchan guessed (he already knew the answer) so Jinhyuk just smiled as he saw Byungchan’s eagerness to confirm his suspicions.

Seungyoun looked up when his name was called, “Hyung is fine,” He told the younger doctor. After all, they did spend an ample amount of time together preparing for the big surgery they had done the previous night. “And no, our story wasn’t that worth being considered famous.”

Jinhyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes, “It was all everyone was talking about back then. They were always fighting with each other, in every class, every practical exams or visits to the hospitals, when we go to any conference,” Jinhyuk had a sudden headache thinking of all the times he had to separate Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok when their arguments turned a temperature hotter, in a literal sense. ‘Perks’ of being the mutual friend, he thought.

But before any of the two could elaborate more on the topic, Wooseok returned with Hangyul and Yohan behind him. “Now, can we start?” He asked his best friend. When he saw that Jinhyuk was already stuffing his face, he sighed and turned to the two freshly arrived residents to have fun and do not expect anything from him.

“It’s just a mini gathering,” Jinhyuk said, making a ‘toast’. He was holding up his wrapped meat in substitution of his drinks unlike the rest of them, “to welcome Byungchan and Wooseok to our hospital, and to celebrate the operations we had yesterday.”

“Cheers!” They pushed their glasses together. Wooseok received the set from the interns who were surprised that he didn’t have much in his house when they visited last time. In Wooseok’s defence, he had just transferred to this side of the town.

A moment later, the pizza that Seungyoun ordered arrived as well as more delivery takeouts from Seungwoo. Wooseok did feel a bit out of place at the surprisingly ‘successful’ gathering. He didn’t feel that mad, no, no more, not even at Seungyoun who’d been giving him occasional glances. Coming from someone who was keen to avoid Wooseok in their working place? Wooseok if not petty, reciprocating his energy.

Yohan was looking around the place, amazed at Wooseok’s interior design and gawking at the lines of awards he had displayed on one of the shelves. There was a picture of him taking the oath, several polaroids of him with his dogs and cat, in which one of them, was nuzzling his side at the moment.

“Ppoppo,” Wooseok introduced them and Yohan malfunctioned again. Especially when he heard the cardio surgeon’s next words, “And this is Yohan hyung, ‘ _Hello, Yohan hyung_ ~’”. He impersonated Ppoppo’s supposed voice. Ddadda yapped back at the weird sound Wooseok was making while his friends just looked on fondly. Not Byungchan, Byungchan squealed loudly at the unfolding scene and his hyung’s cuteness.

“Keep your head cool,” Hangyul leaned closer to Yohan and whispered. “We’re the youngest here, let’s not make a fool out of ourselves.” He then raised his cup when Wooseok looked at him. Although Hangyul was feeling a bit awkward, not that he wasn’t good at social event (dude’s a whole butterfly at this kind of setting), but he knew something that he figured the rest of them did not.

Conversations flowed naturally from then on. And maybe, Jinhyuk did right with preparing this for him. He knew Wooseok has a hard time warming up to other people and he doesn’t really seek people out as well. That explained one of the reasons why people would misunderstand his character. Therefore, he decided to bring the circle to Wooseok and although it seemed overbearing and controlling, but he meant well with his intention. Wooseok did skip on the mini party the hospital threw for the new staffs on their first day.

“We’re running out of ice,” Wooseok told Byungchan.

“Should I go out and get some more?” Byungchan replied. He was sure that the convenience store just a block away from Wooseok’s place would have it. Also, it’d be great to clear his mind after the glasses of alcohol that he’d consumed for the night. He had an afternoon shift the next day and he didn’t want to ruin the morning with throwing up because of hungover.

Jinhyuk perked up and halted his conversation with Seungwoo and Hangyul when he saw Byungchan getting up from his seat. “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting more ice,” Byungchan replied. It would be weird for Wooseok to get it himself considering that he was the host. As much as he wanted to get away from the situation and the awkwardness it will surely bring, he knew that it wouldn’t be right to be leaving his guests unattended. Byungchan reassured Jinhyuk, “I won’t be long, it’s just in the corner.”

“But you’re drunk,” Jinhyuk frowned a bit, “Lemme get it.”

“Let’s go together,” Byungchan then suggested while the two then shared a giddy glance with each other. Wooseok huffed and reminded them not to be distracted before attempting to reach out to get his wallet.

“Let me get it,” Seungwoo offered, also reaching into his back pocket.

“No, it’s fine,” Wooseok declined, “You’ve prepared a lot already, it’s just right if I buy the ice since we’re having this at my place.” He threw his card to Jinhyuk and the other one accepted it. “Get more coke while you’re at it.” He told him.

“Yes, Your Highness, any other thing that I should get you?”

“Yeah, get out of my place now and hurry up. We have no ice,” Wooseok said, in a teasing manner of course (despite the straight face he was supporting which gave Yohan a whiplash for some reasons), while the couple both stuck their tongue out at him. “Don’t wander somewhere else! Don’t—!” And they closed the front door behind them after waving at Ddadda who was dozing off next to the shoe rack.

After the two left, the living room was suddenly filled with silence. Right, it was Byungchan and Jinhyuk who’d carried the conversations going in the place. And now, both of them were gone.

Wooseok pushed the bowl in front of him towards his guests, “Have more food.” Gosh, the guilt of leaving his house to complete strangers (well, not really, he’d known Seungyoun since forever but _he doesn’t count_ ) would be better than this awkward atmosphere. What was he thinking when he let Jinhyuk and Byungchan leave earlier?

“Thank you,” Yohan said shyly as he wrapped a meat for Hangyul. To everyone’s amusement, he was blushing. Hangyul smacked his friend’s back for the second-hand embarrassment.

“He’s just had a lot of drinks just now,” Hangyul covered for his friend. In front of Yohan, there was a barely finished can of beer. Wooseok just smiled back, feeling sheepish at the way Yohan was trying to drown himself with the shots.

And again, they were engulfed in a pin-drop silence. Usually, Seungyoun would have no problem anchoring the conversation but he hadn’t been himself for the past few days, as noted by all of his friends _and Wooseok_. Seungwoo could also converse and lead people well but he figured that Wooseok should take control of the situation. Also, he was a bit preoccupied with playing with Wooseok’s pet dog (more like flinching every time Ddadda stared at him).

Hangyul was feeling awkward, because as we established, he knew a secret that none of them had figured out yet. And Yohan, well, he was simply too shy to be talking to his work crush so he chose to just drink and eat, drink and eat, avoiding Wooseok’s impressed stare at the size of the meat wrap he’d shoved into his own mouth.

“Be careful there,” Hangyul handed over a glass of plain water to his friend, “You’ll get indigestion, or worse, chocked from the meat.” He further commented, “I don’t want to go back to the hospital after this,” He told his friend who simply hit his sturdy thigh in return.

“Speaking of the hospital,” Of course, their main conversation would be the hospital, and Wooseok wasn’t complaining—it was a safe common ground for all of them. Wooseok just prayed that the topic would not be about his time in medical school with Seungyoun and Jinhyuk. “I see that Dr. Hwang is still around,” Hangyul said, “Is he staying over for real?” Directing the question to no one in particular.

“I don’t think so,” Seungwoo answered, having known the doctor personally, “Sungwoon doesn’t say anything about his transfer as well if he’s really planning to work here.” Seungwoo wouldn’t be hearing the end of it if the rumour was true—also, he didn’t think that Minhyun would want to leave his career behind. He probably needed to stay because of the issue with his license. Probably extended his time in South Korea to visit Busan.

“It’s still weird to hear you call the chief by his name.” Yohan said.

“We’ve known each other since medical school.” Seungwoo smiled, “Like Seungyoun, Jinhyuk and Wooseok.” And there it was, Wooseok grimaced, the one topic that he wanted to avoid the most. Talking about Seungyoun just made his blood boil. When he said that to the man once upon an argument, Seungyoun, ever the annoying and witty one had asked Wooseok to check his boiling blood in the hospital for real. Even the thought irked him.

But still, he answered, “We just shared a few classes. Jinhyuk was exaggerating with his stories.” Although it wasn’t just Jinhyuk who’d shared instances about the two men.

Seungwoo smiled at Wooseok and planted a hand on Seungyoun’s thigh next to him, “There’s not only one or two doctors graduating from your school. It was as Jinhyuk said, you two were famous.” Right, of course. Wooseok figured that it was futile to hide it, “Famous or infamous?” He asked.

“Well, Dongpyo said that he’s been learning several pointers from the time he spent with you guys. So, I don’t think it’s _that_ bad.” Yohan explained. Wooseok didn’t know that Yohan was also close with the group of interns. Well in fact, he didn’t know much about Yohan outside of their department. It made him feel a little bit bad. Yohan then added as an explanation, “Oh Dongpyo and I are housemates, so…”

“Well, we all have some healthy rivalry with our colleague at some points,” Seungwoo said. “I remember how Sungwoon and I were just as competitive with each other when we first started. But by the time we get older, suddenly we don’t butt heads with each other that much. Sungwoon pursued the professor vacancy at Gukmin while I went for a neurology fellowship in Mayo Clinic. When we were apart, we kinda miss each other.”

“Not a chance,” Wooseok commented under his breath.

“I doubt that,” Seungyoun replied from where he was.

The overlapping comments didn’t go unnoticed by the other three. They shared a look, thinking of possibly witnessing the argument everyone in Yulje had been talking about in real life. Before this, they’d only heard snippets of it secondhandedly. It was wrong for them to be anticipating this but, well, they didn’t have any other excuse—it was just fun to see. The two never threw physical attacks so it was all safe in Seungwoo’s book.

But after a few moments, no one said anything else. “Oh,” Yohan thought out loud, “I didn’t expect that.”

Seungwoo nodded, “Guess that everyone had been exaggerating indeed huh.” He then brought their attention to the food in front of them, “Let’s eat, I don’t know what else we have in our agenda, but let’s enjoy what we have for now.”

**[16]**

“You really took your time, huh.” Wooseok said to his friend as Jinhyuk entered the kitchen, bringing the empty plastic bag. So, they did buy some ice but got distracted somewhere else. Melted ice filled the bag and it was dripping everywhere in his kitchen. Better wipe that before Siwol started drinking the water straight from the floor. He then narrowed his eyes at the surgeon, “Did you guys—?”

“We didn’t!” Jinhyuk told him, putting up two hands to emphasise his innocence. _Like hell he’d believe it_ , Wooseok scoffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t that mad but it was still annoying to see that grin on Jinhyuk’s face. He didn’t feel sorry at all. And Wooseok really had no ice left in his fridge. He opened the freezer and signalled Jinhyuk to make some ice the traditional way.

“How was it?” Jinhyuk asked as he did as Wooseok instructed him too. He actually felt bad despite Wooseok depicting him as the opposite.

“Did you take so long just to have me talk to my guests?” Came Wooseok’s swat with the kitchen towel. He had always been scarier in kitchens, Jinhyuk flinched, remembering how Wooseok had once ‘accidentally’ dropped a metal tray on poor Hwanhee’s head. Luckily, the younger friend of theirs did not have any concussion but they still paid a visit to the emergency centre for extra measure. He’d gotten an ice pack for the swellings but no, he didn’t suffer from serious damage, well, not physically at least.

“Well,” Jinhyuk shrugged, “Not exactly my plan,” He laughed, “I really did go out to buy ice.” Wooseok could be overdramatic sometimes.

“The store’s just a block away, Lee.” Wooseok deadpanned.

“We got distracted! And no, no in that sense!” He insisted before his friend could inflict other kind of damage on his person, “We saw the claw machine and Byungchan said there’s a cute chick plushie and—” And Wooseok filtered the noise out. As he said earlier, he wasn’t mad, not when he saw how Byungchan put the plush toy (Wooseok wondered how much did they spend to actually manage to get one out?) on one of the sofas. He looked adorably excited and Wooseok didn’t have the heart to tell him off. Jinhyuk existed for that reason, anyway.

“Ouch, what did you do that for?” Jinhyuk cried when Wooseok threw another harmless kitchen towel at him.

The rest were playing video game now, thanks to Wooseok’s once obsession with it. He had to go through boxes of unopened stuffs he took from his home back in Daejeon. It still worked and honestly, it was far more entertaining than the board games that Seungwoo had brought. They could have more fun if it involved alcohol but they didn’t want to get shitfaced when some of them still had shifts in the hospital the next day.

“Oh, hey—” Wooseok had to clutch his heart at Seungyoun’s surprising appearance in the kitchen. He wasn’t normally this jumpy but it was just alarming to see him from such a close distance when they hadn’t been talking at all since everyone gathered here.

“Sorry,” Seungyoun said, further surprising Wooseok because—really? He didn’t hear it wrong? A Cho Seungyoun apologising to him? “I thought that the toilet’s here…” Seungyoun trailed, ignoring Jinhyuk’s pointed look as he squeezed himself behind Wooseok silently to get to the living room.

“Your nose is red.” Wooseok observed. “Is it an allergic reaction?” He asked. Despite not generally enjoying Seungyoun’s presence in his personal space, Wooseok wasn’t that cruel to let him suffer when he could help him with something. It was just right, and he was the host for the night—wait, he didn’t know why he had to validate his actions and put a word to every single thing he does for Seungyoun.

“Oh,” Seungyoun vocalised. He didn’t think that Wooseok would point it out. Well, maybe for the sake of taunting him, perhaps, but with a hint of concern in his tone? This would be a first. When he looked up, Wooseok was staring at him, with an expression that says ‘ _Well_?’

Wooseok sighed and rolled his eyes—ever the expressionist, Seungyoun thought, as he spun around and tiptoed to open one of the high cabinets. Seungyoun had to bite the inside of his cheek to not let out any comment. It would be an amazing timing to tease the other doctor but Seungyoun didn’t feel like riling him up for the night. They were having a moment there and he didn’t want to ruin it with height jokes.

“I have something here for that, since I always get that reaction when I bathe Siwol.” Wooseok explained.

“Then why do you keep a cat as a pet,” Seungyoun asked, genuinely curious. Wooseok just shrugged, and handed him the pills for the reaction. “You’re a masochist,” Seungyoun commented when he saw the cat scratches on Wooseok’s arm. He never really noticed it before—well, not like they hang out casually when they weren’t sucking faces and swapping saliva in dark, secluded places. Damn, he should not let the thoughts invade his pure PG-mind for the night. And being in Wooseok’s house didn’t really help it.

“Why do you look constipated?” Wooseok asked again, “Oh right, you were looking for the toilet just now, right? Oh my god, I’m sorry, it’s at the end of the hallway, you have to walk pass my bedroom.” Why did he have to say that? Seungyoun shut his eyes shut—this was a temporary reaction and he was just getting overwhelmed at the peaceful interaction they were having. Or weirded out by it, he wasn’t exactly sure what to feel.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m trying to be nice here.” Wooseok said honestly. He leaned against the counter top while Seungyoun finally swallowed the pills for the reaction. It wasn’t severe, Wooseok noted, as he gave him a glass of water to push the medication in.

Seungyoun finished the drink in one shot and went around the island to wash the glass. Wooseok followed his movement with his eyes, like a cat. Seungyoun pondered for a while before he decided, _oh fuck it_ , “Why are you trying to be nice then?” He asked, couldn’t help the question lest he’d be losing sleep over his own thoughts. Wouldn’t be the first time that Wooseok kept him up at nights if we’re keeping tabs.

Confusing, Wooseok is, had always been—he would initiate something and then retreat in the next second. He looked at Seungyoun like he wanted more, and yet, he drew the line between them. He pulled him in and pushed him away, always, _always_ , and Seungyoun was sick of blindly accepting this. He didn’t deserve this. “Wooseok, why are you trying to be nice to me right now?”

“What’s wrong with me being nice?” Wooseok asked.

“We’ve known each other for years. You were basically killing me with your glare for the whole night.”

“Oh, I thought we were ignoring each other?”

“Ignoring?” Seungyoun closed the tap. “I was trying to give you space, since you asked for it.”

Wooseok was left speechless for a moment. He never said that. He’d just asked Seungyoun to treat him like he normally does. He felt wronged and Seungyoun was twisting his real words. “I didn’t say that.” And even if he did, why would Seungyoun suddenly care? He couldn’t help that the other doctor was just picking fight with him, always have a point to counter his reason.

“You implied it. You said I should get back to hating you.”

“Why does it matter?” Wooseok huffed. “And was I wrong?”

“Because I don’t want to treat you like that anymore.” Seungyoun said. “I don’t want to fight anymore.”

It was quiet, the people in the living room probably heard the commotion coming from the kitchen despite the sound effects from the TV. They probably didn’t want to get in between another spat between Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok. And Wooseok didn’t want to get them involved with something like this.

Wooseok didn’t know what else to say, clearly, he and Seungyoun wouldn’t be on the same page. He looked away, taking one of the towels laid on the counter by Jinhyuk and wiped the wet spot the melted ice had left on the floor. Seungyoun just watched and observed as Wooseok yet again, managed to ignore him altogether. Was it such a bad idea for them to drop the ‘enemy’ act?

“I never hated you, Wooseok.” Seungyoun tried again. “I never wanted to.”

“Well, maybe you’re late. Years late.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Epilogue:** _

_Medical School, Second Year_

“You’re going back to the hospital?” Jinhyuk asked Seungyoun. “You spend more time there than our school.” It surely wasn’t a pleasant journey, but Jinhyuk supposed that with a car, Seungyoun could make his way there without much hassle. The gas price would’ve put a dent in the pocket of a normal college kid like him but Seungyoun could definitely afford it so that put Jinhyuk in no place to comment on his choices.

“The hospital has a working library and they sometimes invite me to watch surgeries from the gallery.” Seungyoun answered, stealing food from Jinhyuk’s plate instead of ordering his own portion. _It’s always the rich ones who get like this_ , Jinhyuk grouched, dragging his food closer to him.

Jinhyuk nodded at his friend’s response, but there was a nagging feeling that it wasn’t the only, nor was it his primary reason, “Also, Kim Wooseok is hogging the entire section for medical in our school?” Jinhyuk sang, shrugging his shoulder. And if he guessed right, Wooseok must be somewhere in between the book shelves now, revising while trying to sneak a bite or two on his energy bar.

“Yeah, your friend is all over the place,” Seungyoun sighed, “And he gets mad whenever I’m at the library. I’ll be minding my own business and checking some journals and he would grunt at me, for no reason. His eyes follow you around too, like a cat.” That had never changed. 

“Well, you could be noisy too,” Jinhyuk offered, pot calling the kettle black. Seungyoun narrowed his eyes at his friend. Jinhyuk ignored his stare and continued, “Are you sure you’re there just because it’s inconvenient to study where Wooseok is? Or,” He swirled his drink with his straw, “You’re just being mindful and not wanting to be in his way?”

“You should get into the literature programme,” Seungyoun told him, but not denying Jinhyuk’s point. _Inch resting_ , Jinhyuk thought. Seungyoun then spaced out, tending to his own thoughts.

Jinhyuk continued eating before he decided, _oh what the hell_ , he didn’t want to see his two friends acting like this—they still had a long way together, and it was just the second year. “He thinks that you hate him, you know. That’s why you avoid him all the time… also, it doesn’t help that everyone else is pitching you two up against each other. He gets insecure.”

Seungyoun frowned, “Wooseok is like one of the best students, besides me, of course—”

“Maybe you should just talk to him instead of avoiding him like this.” Jinhyuk suggested, “He doesn’t hate you, if not, he’s impressed and amazed by your skills. He’s a _Tsundere_.”

“Get your otaku ass away from me.”

“It applies!”

* * *


	5. five

* * *

**[17]**

“Page me if the scans are up,” Seungyoun told his intern, Minhee who was working in the ER for his shift. The younger doctor nodded and hurried off, following the patient who was being transported to the CT scan room. Seungyoun checked the patient’s charts again when he saw Minhyun coming over to the trauma room. He left the nurses to sanitise the room before joining the senior doctor halfway, “Sir,” He addressed him with a nod.

“You were great there,” Minhyun said to Seungyoun, now supporting identical scrubs underneath his coat. “Oh, I’m just hanging around here a bit until my pass gets renewed.” Minhyun pointed out when he saw Seungyoun’s look. He smiled, “I’m not going to steal your job, doctor.”

“Oh,” Seungyoun looked taken aback, “I wasn’t thinking about that, sir. I’m sorry if—”

“Oh no, no,” Minhyun laughed, “I’m just kidding. Anyway,” He brushed his two hands together, “I’m under impression that the trauma centre is under your command? Where do you want me, doctor?” The way the doctor looked at him was flattering and Seungyoun didn’t hear an obnoxious tone behind his words. “I promise I won’t be in your way.”

“You’re welcome to stay, doctor.” Seungyoun assured him, “It’s an honour to be working with you.” He handed the charts to Nurse Jo in the reception counter and turned to Minhyun, “My post is only temporary though,” referring to the being the interim head of trauma, “The boss was called to give a lecture in a conference in Tokyo and he brought his two shiny attendings along with him. Not that I’m complaining,” Seungyoun smiled. He enjoyed it—being busy with work—it took his time off of the matters he needed a break from.

“You’re very good at trauma,” Minhyun praised him, and coming from an experienced doctor like Hwang Minhyun, it was a hell of a compliment. “Don’t look at me like that, I mean it. I saw how you work with Captain Kim’s case, and how you handled your traumas here,” He elaborated, “You’re really amazing, a natural.”

“I’ve been told that I have quick reflex and wrist movement,” Seungyoun demonstrated by moving his right wrist around. Minhyun laughed. “But thank you, doctor,” He smiled shyly, “It’s nice to hear some validations from a great doctor like yourself.” And true, Seungyoun acknowledged that Minhyun lives up to his nickname, he saw his records and accomplishments, watched several recorded surgeries too. “You’re so cool.”

“It comes with the experience,” was the doctor’s only response, “Not that I’m flattering myself, but I was constantly working and practicing my skills over the years. Back in Gukmin, the ER’s very busy and I was the Emergency Room main physician, then I worked with MSF for years, woah,” He exhaled, “So, instead of wallowing myself because of despair, I work harder at work.”

Seungyoun sat in one of the empty beds and Minhyun followed him, “You never thought of returning, sir? All those years away?”

“I had some…” Minhyun paused, “Personal issues back then.” He smiled weakly at the younger doctor. Seungyoun nodded quietly, giving Minhyun time to gather his thoughts, “And the more time I spent away, the more comfortable I get, hiding away my pain and problems. Every time an opportunity comes for me to return, I got scared…and over the years, as much pain as it gives me, I get weirdly comforted with the unfamiliar places.”

Seungyoun wondered, if he’d ever get comforted with taking a step back and work under different settings, like Minhyun did. Maybe going somewhere else for a moment could help him reassess his thoughts and priorities. Maybe he needed the distance to finally move on. He shook his head, thinking that no—distance had only made his heart grow fonder over the years. The living proof was here, at this hospital, currently giving him a cold shoulder and silent treatment.

“Did you ever settle that issue, sir?” Seungyoun asked. “Have you ever resolved it? Sorry if I’m crossing the line—”

Minhyun laughed at his response to his own question. He had a very heartily laughter, Seungyoun observed. Minhyun cleared his throat and told him, “No, the problem even followed me abroad.” Seungyoun grimaced at his answer, “We had our conclusion then, when I realised that running away had never solved my problems. Sure, they gave me temporary escape, but I ended up losing the person that I loved so…”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Seungyoun pursed his lips. Now he felt bad for asking. And this wasn’t a great place to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Minhyun—they could’ve gone for a drink after their shift is over or something. Maybe they could have Seungwoo and Sungwoon along with them. The other doctor laughed harder at Seungyoun’s suggestion, “I’m sorry, bad idea?” Seungyoun asked, grimacing. “Did you not get along with the chief?”

“Well, the opposite actually—” And Minhyun’s words came to a halt when he saw a fuming Wooseok coming inside the emergency lounge. Seungyoun noticed Minhyun’s distractedness and turned around only to find Wooseok being chased by a middle-aged lady with bleeding nose. The blood had made a stain in her clothes and that didn’t look good.

Wooseok seemed like he was looking around the lounge which the two doctors had oversaw from where they were sitting.

“I need to—” Seungyoun said, excusing himself from Minhyun and getting out of the bed.

It was night and the emergency centre lounge had only a few patrons scattered about, some waiting for reports and some waiting to be called for an emergency consultation. It didn’t take Wooseok long to find who he was looking for. He had seen the man came with his wife, panicking over their son who had trouble in breathing. Later, they found that the kid had a blunt injury to the chest that bruised his heart muscles. After the operation, Wooseok found only the mother staying when he delivered the news, and she wasn’t in a fine condition.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Seungyoun caught up to Wooseok before he could stand up to the father.

“I need to do something.” Wooseok told him, passing a confused Seungyoun and finally stopping in front of the man in question. No wonder he seemed agitated over the whole process of their child’s treatment and as Wooseok saw from the corner of his eyes, he saw that the man was supporting bruises in his knuckles. It matched the wife’s injury.

“Let me clean that for you,” Minhyun took the wife away after connecting the dots. It would inflict more pain and trauma if she was there to see Wooseok confronting the husband. But she held his hands and shook her head, also consumed with anger. “Ma’am, you’re injured. I need to look at the—”

“Did you hit your wife?” Wooseok asked him.

The man looked up from his nap—how could he be dozing off after hitting someone to a serious injury like that? Wooseok felt his fists getting numb and he asked again, loud and clear to everyone who was in the lounge, “Did you hit your wife?”

Seungyoun walked towards the commotion and pressed a hand over Wooseok’s back, “Let’s get security here and calm ourselves down.” His attempted consolation was met with a shove from Wooseok’s hand. There was no way Wooseok could focus and listen to Seungyoun’s suggestion now.

His voice was shaking but stern as he repeated, “Sir, did you hear what I was asking you? Did you hurt your wife?” Seungyoun tried another time, this time, holding the back of Wooseok’s arm. Judging by the man who seemed to be unstable and reeking of alcohol, this would not end well. He didn’t want Wooseok to get into trouble in case the patient decided to file a complaint or something, or worse, getting himself hurt in the process.

Everyone was whispering now and the man scoffed at the attention they’d gathered. “What are you talking about?” The man asked back. “Just get back to your work and leave my family alone.” _Family_ —he dared use the word there?

Wooseok stared him down, “Violence is simply unacceptable. And exercising violence against those who are weaker than you would be unacceptable, especially on a hospital ground.”

The man stood to his full height and pushed Wooseok’s shoulder, “Are you out of your mind?”

“Hey,” Seungyoun put a restraining hand on the man’s shoulder, creating distance between him and Wooseok.

“Did you just push me?” Wooseok asked.

Another hand stretched out to hold Wooseok from hitting the man back. As much as he never doubted Wooseok’s strength, seeing him getting involved in a physical fight with a hospital patron would be the worst. He could have his license suspended.

“Yes, I did!” The man admitted like it was a proud accomplishment on his behalf. Wooseok felt his heartbeat accelerating as the man stepped closer, “You got a problem with that? Does being a doctor give you the right?!” He screamed, pushing Seungyoun away to get a hold of Wooseok’s collar.

“Sir, please.” Seungyoun gripped the man’s wrist as well, trying his hardest not to plant a fist on his face. Despite being choked with his own collars, Wooseok had no intention in backing down. Seungyoun snapped. He pulled the man’s wrist forcefully and threw it to the side, freeing Wooseok’s airway. “Step away or I—”

“Who are you to butt around people’s business?!” The man roared.

Wooseok narrowed his eyes, “You beat your wife. Tell me if I’m wrong but I doubt it.”

“What I do to my wife is none of your concern. Who do you think you are?” Nurse Jo from behind the counter was calling the security when the man realised her intention. He lashed out and pushed the phone away from her clutch, making a mess out of the reception desk. Seungyoun hurried over to help with Wooseok’s command in case the man tried to hurt another staff this time. Minhyun rushed away to get proper help from the nearby guards who’d not answered their signal.

“Why don’t you ever pick someone your size?” Wooseok taunted, trying to keep the man’s attention away from the desk. The patient’s father began to grab onto Wooseok’s collar again. No matter how strong and fit Wooseok is, he just couldn’t shrug off the patient’s father’s hands.

“What makes you think you can accuse me like this?!”

“Sir, calm down!”

“What gives you the right?!” 

Seungyoun was about to intercept and resolve the situation when everyone’s attention was brought to the patient’s mother. “Stop!” She screamed, “STOP!” She was holding a paper knife that she had taken from the mess on the desk.

The wife was shaking, incredibly frightened, evident in the tremble of her steps. But ignoring her fear, she was adamant to inflict pain at her husband. She was fuelled by the humiliation and fear of losing her child, losing herself to the man who was standing there and wrecking their family.

“Ma’am, no.” Wooseok dashed off, his muscles working faster than his brain.

“Kim Wooseok!” Seungyoun called, as he saw Wooseok stepping between the married couple.

It all happened so fast.

One moment, Seungyoun watched as Wooseok tried to hold the wife from attacking his husband. The next second, he found Wooseok standing there, holding the side of his neck and he felt his heart stopped. Wooseok applied pressure to his wound, like a doctor would, but then the numbness kicked in and he felt dizzy. Blood starting to drip from the wound. The paper knife fell onto the ground.

Everything went by in slow motion in Wooseok’s perspective. He saw how Seungyoun hurried over and supported his body, taking over the task of applying pressure, “I need gauze and a lot of it.” He ordered the nurses. Seungyoun tried to call his name repetitively, trying to keep him conscious. “You’re going to be fine, okay? Hear my voice, listen to my voice, you’ll be fine.”

Then, Wooseok saw Minhyun coming back with two security guards, who were all surprised at the scene. The guards then quickly reacted and held onto the man who tried to escape, sensing how the situation had spiralled. Meanwhile, Minhyun tended to the wife who was shivering by the corner. “Get a gurney for Dr. Kim.” Minhyun told one of the nurses.

“Dr. Cho, you didn’t answer my page—w-what happened here?” Minhee’s eyes bulged when he finally saw how Wooseok was covering his bleeding neck. The gurney came and Seungyoun took Wooseok in his arms and placed him there while putting the gauze over his bleeding neck. From a quick glance, it was an open wound and he hoped that it wouldn’t cut any of the major vessels. He needed to take a closer look.

“But, doctor,” Minhee called Seungyoun, despite still shaken up at Wooseok’s condition. There was too much blood for him to not get scared. Minhee tried controlling his breathing as he said, “The scans are up and it was as you said. The patient needed immediate surgery.”

“I can’t.” Seungyoun told Minhee. “I can’t right now.”

“But Dr. Cho?”

“I’ll take over the case.” Minhyun cut the conversation short. He called one of the nurses to look at the wife and told Minhee, “Can you tell me the details as we get up there? Have you booked an OR?”

“Not yet, sir, I wanted to confirm with Dr. Cho first.”

“Well, book the OR and prep the patient right away, I’ll meet you there.” Minhyun instructed him. If Seungyoun’s prior diagnosis was right, then more or less, Minhyun knew what to do. This was life back in Urk anyway, so he wasn’t stunned by it. “You okay there?” He asked Seungyoun, making sure that the doctor was stable enough to take care of Wooseok. And the doctor answered with a nod. Well, Minhyun would leave him to it then.

**[18]**

“If the wound was any deeper, you would’ve been in a big trouble.” Seungyoun said as he tried to keep his emotions under control while suturing Wooseok’s neck. His carotid artery was shy of only 2 millimetres from being cut by the paper cutter. Seungyoun could only sigh at the possibilities had the blade be any sharper or the woman had used more force when she tried to attack her husband.

“Your stiches suck, my grandma could sew better than you.” Wooseok rolled his eyes.

Seungyoun didn’t find Wooseok’s words to be offensive, but just to warn him, he paused and said, “I’m holding a literal needle in my hand right now.” Wooseok pouted and rolled his eyes, so much for his prior behaviour just a few minutes ago when he wouldn’t let go of Seungyoun’s hands. For the record, he was still under shock when that happened.

Seungyoun pushed his head to the side, gently, so as to not strain Wooseok’s neck and enabling him to get a proper look, “Turn to the side a bit.”

A worried Junho was hovering behind Seungyoun. He was holding the suture kit as he inspected Seungyoun’s fine work. He heard the news from Minhee before the other intern could scrub in with Minhyun’s surgery. Wooseok felt awkward with all the staring, even the occasional ones from the ER nurses. It felt weird to be on the receiving end of a physician’s care, especially when said physician was your rival.

“You sure you’re doing a proper job?” Wooseok huffed. The procedure was generally painless but it felt weird to have the needle piercing through your skin. And Wooseok was getting cross-eyed as he tried to watch how Seungyoun looped the thread and knotted them. “You better do a proper job and don’t try to sabotage me.”

“I guess you feel better now.” Seungyoun commented, now that Wooseok was back to running his mouth relentlessly. He finished his final loop and tied the knot at the end of the wound line. Seven stitches altogether. After finishing his work, Seungyoun put the forceps and needle back on the tray. Junho gave them to a passing nurse to put away.

“I should’ve asked Dr. Hwang to do it.” Wooseok sighed as Seungyoun inspected his work. He tried to make it as perfect as possible so that the scarring would be minimal. He knew Wooseok would never shut up about it in the long run. “Isn’t that part a little too tricky for a mere fellow to mess with?” Wooseok blew his cheeks and sighed, “I hope it doesn’t scar.”

“Why did you step in anyway?” Seungyoun chastised him. He had been holding back while suturing Wooseok’s wound. There were so many things that could go wrong with the earlier incident—ranging from the husband’s anger, the wife’s attack and—Seungyoun tried to breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, hold it, and breathe out. But damn, he was still shaking. He hid his trembling hands from Wooseok’s view and told him, “You could’ve been in a grave danger.”

“The kid’s mom was beaten up so badly. How could I just stand around?” Came Wooseok’s response. Even Junho muttered something in response to that. Wooseok sunk lower on the bed, knowing that this was just the beginning of the nagging that he would hear… and when the chief finally come and see him about this. He whined unconsciously, thinking of the impending earache.

Seungyoun grazed his gloved finger on the wound. He couldn’t help his next words, “It’s their family’s business,” still replaying the moment the blade hit Wooseok’s neck. If no one was around, this could turn worse. He looked at Wooseok and raised his brows, “You can’t just act on your own like that.”

“The violence broke out in the hospital.” Wooseok insisted. To imagine the agony the woman had to bear—waiting for her child’s serious surgery to end, while enduring the pain wreaked by her husband. “She was fine, physically at least, when they first came.” He had explained the course of the surgery and gotten the consent form from them.

“Did something happen or something?” Seungyoun asked. He wanted to ask if Wooseok had any personal experience regarding this issue but he feared that it would make Wooseok more uncomfortable. It wasn’t his place to ask anyway. And Wooseok owed him no explanation. So, Seungyoun just swallowed his thoughts and settled for a mere, “Nevermind. I’m sorry I crossed the line.”

Wooseok pouted even more and turned away, facing sideway. “I just stood up to him along with the victim.” Seungyoun took the sterile drape and disposed it. He brought Wooseok’s face closer, gently of course, and covered his wound with a dressing plaster.

“You can keep the wound bandaged for—”

“I know what to do,” Wooseok cut him, “I’m a doctor. Go away and do some doctor stuffs.” He shooed Seungyoun away. And right on cue, someone called Seungyoun for another incoming trauma. “Go, I’m fine. I’ll rest for a while and then get up to my department.” Seungyoun looked like he had more to say but Wooseok interrupted him again, “I know, I won’t do any strenuous activity, I’ll get someone to check the suture if it stings, I’ll clean the wound with water tomorrow blah, blah.”

Seungyoun turned to Junho who had witnessed the whole deal. “Can you look after him and make sure that he won’t—”

“I am not a baby!” Wooseok sighed. “Just go—”

“Wooseok hyung! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!” And Byungchan barrelled into the space, gaining everyone’s energy. “Are you okay?” He cried, immediately inspecting Wooseok’s covered wound. “This is such a delicate part! How could this happen?”

“I’m fine,” Wooseok assured him, “Don’t worry. It was just seven stitches. You know I’ve been in a worse condition.” He patted Byungchan’s back while the general surgeon demanded for the whole story. Junho advised him to give Wooseok some time to rest, but when Byungchan pouted at the advice, Wooseok lost his resolve to turn him down.

Seungyoun figured that the younger doctor would fuss about him and drain his energy so he doubted that Wooseok could get back to work. He then excused himself and hurried off to the trauma room.

“Okay, I’m here. What do we have?”

**[19]**

“Wooseok, welcome back to work.” Seungwoo greeted as he saw the younger doctor in the cafeteria. It was rare seeing Wooseok in a public space like this because he normally spent his time in the lounge or eating takeout meals with Jinhyuk and Byungchan in their favourite tunnel. “Mind if I join you?” He asked and put down his tray when Wooseok nodded for an answer.

Wooseok knew about the unasked questions so he just explained without being prompted, “Jinhyuk is called for a case outside town with his attending and Byungchan’s studying for the board.” Ah right—the fifth-year residents were all busy with their cue cards and printed notes. It was a sight to witness and he remembered his own board examination during his time.

And as Seungwoo invited himself down to sit in front of the cardio surgeon, he saw that Wooseok’s scar had reduced to a fine line. Seungyoun did a great job, _of course_ , after all Seungyoun’s a trauma surgeon. Seungyoun didn’t share the equal relief though, having becoming quieter these days. It was weird not seeing much of the fellow in the attending lounge when he used to come there all the time.

Seungwoo probably should ask something and make sure that he was fine though—but he wanted to give the doctor some space. He could ask around but Seungyoun’s closest friends do not belong to the same profession as them so it was impossible to ask them. Jinhyuk was away and Wooseok, well, Wooseok…

“You okay?” Seungwoo asked after silence took over their table. Probably not a good idea to ask Wooseok about Seungyoun. “Wooseok?”

“Yes, doctor, I mean, hyung,” Wooseok smiled back, before focusing on his meal once again. He remembered Seungwoo telling him that it was fine to drop the formalities when they’re in a private setting. Seungwoo smiled back, happy that Wooseok agreed to be on a friendly term with him. He guessed that the gathering at his house had indeed paid off despite it ending a bit abruptly.

Wooseok had such a weird way of eating wrapped meat, Seungwoo observed, he took the salad piece and put it in his mouth before shoving the meal into it. Nevertheless, he looked like he was enjoying his food so Seungwoo remained quiet as well. He was thinking of what desert he should get before Wooseok surprised him with a question.

“I’m sorry, come again?” Seungwoo looked up.

Wooseok licked his lower lip, somehow hesitating, before he asked anyway, “Why did you choose to specialise in neurosurgery?”

Well, Seungwoo had not expected this. But it was a pleasant surprise anyway. “I’ve always wanted to be one.” Seungwoo admitted, “Well, my eldest sister is a doctor and the second one is a pharmacist. I’ve never really thought of pursuing anything else but medicine. And having older sisters, it’s always loud at home. With neuro, you have a sense of calmness and quietness in it. And you get to sit down during surgeries so…”

“But it’s always so long,” Wooseok opinionated. “When I used to scrub in and assist in neuro surgeries, my shoulders always hurt even after a few days.” He reminisced—recalling his once familiarity with the specialty. Although he could agree with appreciating the silence in the OR.

“Is that why you chose Cardiothoracic?” Seungwoo asked, a genuine question, nothing involving grudge against Wooseok for not accepting the chief’s and his offer. It was nice to hear Wooseok’s thoughts about this.

Wooseok had a distant look on his face. He was contemplating his next move. The truth was there in his throat but he couldn’t seem to sound the words. Some time passed by and Wooseok didn’t seem to realise that he was zoning out, hand now playing absentmindedly with his spoon. Seungwoo grew silent too, a bit scared that he’d cornered the younger doctor. It wasn’t his intention.

“Hey, I was just—”

“I made a mistake before.” Wooseok confessed, further shocking the older doctor. He closed his gaping mouth and waited for Wooseok to continue. Give him time and space, _time and space_. Seungwoo put his utensil down and focused on Wooseok. “And I was close to the patient so… the outcome impacted me personally.”

Wooseok looked up and smiled, “He came to the ER for a head scan with big, rowdy crowd with him. I recognised some of the men from my university. It wasn’t an official team but they enjoyed coming together for unofficial matches with real athletes and official organisations. Jinhyuk even played in some of the matches, he sucks at it so he sticks to medicine.” Wooseok shared, laughing but there was a certain hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I made a bad judgment.” Wooseok told him, “And he was fine, still talking to me, being flirty and smooth like always, even bossing me around because he was a resident like me too and he knew his symptoms—that was what he said,” Another suppressed laughter, “So I told him to shut it, and stop acting like a doctor. He was a patient so he should leave the thinking and talking to a real one. He requested for me to be in the OR and I said yes.”

A pause.

And then he continued, “I was confident about the surgery, so did the attending in charge. We thought it was just a simple closed fracture. Took him up to CT, didn’t really see anything wrong. I was pretty certain about it, but after that night, I wasn’t so sure. I assisted in a lot of neurosurgeries and maybe I was just blinded by overconfidence—”

“The scan doesn’t tell us everything we want them to.” Seungwoo told him. As a neurologist, he was aware of this fact. Wooseok probably knew this too but the trauma might make it unacceptable for him. “The affected region may be too small to be seen on CT scan, or that the imaging doesn’t come out that well.”

Wooseok shrugged. He doubted the second point, Yulje is a prestigious teaching hospital. They have good machines on hand. “Well, it was worse than what we thought,” Wooseok continued his story. 

“An intracranial haemorrhage?” Seungwoo asked.

Wooseok nodded, “He had stroke in the middle of the surgery.”

“I’m sorry to hear this.”

“He’s fine.” Wooseok revealed though his expression showed that he himself wasn’t, “Although I ruined his future, he’s still alive. He’s happy too, but I couldn’t ever forgive myself for that night.” Wooseok thought of _him_ , needing constant support to even walk around and ripped off of his calling in becoming a true surgeon.

“You don’t have to continue if you’re not comfortable with it.” Seungwoo comforted him, patting his hand before bringing it back to his plate, “Eat up, it’s going to get cold. We don’t have much free time—” Subsequently, Wooseok’s pager vibrated, signalling a call for his service, “Ah, _see_ ,” Seungwoo told him.

“I should probably go,” Wooseok smiled. He felt embarrassed somehow, sharing a part of himself like that. Stripping the truth out, making a huge fool out of himself in front of a neurologist like Seungwoo. He didn’t know what prompted him to tell Seungwoo that and he regretted it.

It was the first time that he’d ever shared his deepest fear to someone else. Byungchan had seen him that night, crying after _he_ woke up and couldn’t move _his_ legs. Wooseok took some time off neurology and he gradually stopped scrubbing in and performing on brain surgeries. Even Jinhyuk had never known, because Wooseok was afraid that he would hate him too.

_Oh no_ , Wooseok’s heart thumped loudly against his chest, _what did he do?_ He didn’t know why he was telling Seungwoo all of that… baggage. He felt like throwing up, all he wanted to do was to escape. The call might have saved him from the trouble. “Thank you for your company, doctor. I’ll be going now.”

“Wooseok—” Seungwoo sighed. “And I’m back to just ‘Dr. Han’.” _Great_.

And when Seungwoo looked at the seat that Wooseok had just vacated, he saw a familiar back. The person was sitting with his back to their table and yet, Seungwoo was sure that he could listen to everything. “You didn’t know about it too?” He asked Seungyoun.

“No,” was Seungyoun’s only answer. “I didn’t know about this.”

“Well,” Seungwoo smacked his lips together. It was a heavy moment there and his food had gotten cold, “Do you mind joining me? You want to tell me what’s been on your mind lately?” And the sound of Seungyoun’s chair scrapping as he turned around and joined Seungwoo in his table was a bit endearing.

“You have a bad habit of trying to fix people, hyung.” Seungyoun said, but he smiled anyway, comforted by Seungwoo’s presence.

**[20]**

“Why is Byungchan sad?” Wooseok asked, as he saw the younger doctor, cheek flat on the old gurney and pout evident on his face. He was sucking on an empty Iced Americano cup and it made a squeezing sound, amplified in the tunnel. Jinhyuk was on the other side of the gurney, supporting Byungchan’s legs so that he wouldn’t roll off to the floor.

“His favourite doctor had finally leave. Goodbye romance.” Jinhyuk explained, a bit bitter. _Ah_ _right_ —Wooseok remembered that it was Minhyun’s last day in the hospital yesterday. They had a small farewell party for him in the attending lounge but as usual, Wooseok didn’t join it. He had to observe a patient’s post-op so he was busy camping in the patient’s ward.

“Leave me alone,” The general surgeon howled, weeping into his palms, “Also, I flunked my board… and there’s no more eye candy in this hospital.”

“I’m here?”

“Excuse me?”

Jinhyuk’s and Wooseok’s comments came in the same breath. They laughed and high-fived each other. Byungchan shifted his position, now lying on his back, so that he could glare at the two doctors. Wooseok had now joined them on the gurney, making Jinhyuk moved his body further up to make room for him. Byungchan had to sit down and he wasn’t pleased with the outcome. They were supposed to console him, _come on_.

“We _are_ consoling you,” Wooseok told him, “I ordered chicken feet for dinner.” When the two objected, he quickly came up with an excuse, “Chicken feet has a lot of collagen, it would be good for my scaring,” Oh, now he played his victim card—in a literal sense. Whatever Wooseok wants, Wooseok gets. Jinhyuk and Byungchan learned it the hard way.

“And you didn’t flunk your board exam,” Wooseok confidently said, “The results aren’t even up.”

“And I’m sure that you’ll do fine,” Jinhyuk comforted him, “If you don’t, which I highly doubt, I’ll make sure that Chief Ha will write a recommendation letter to ask for re-evaluation, and even if that doesn’t work, just extend a year as a resident.”

How could he— _blasphemy_! “I don’t want to repeat my fifth year.” Byungchan pouted. Jinhyuk was insane for even suggesting that as an option. “If I fail, I’m going to be miserable and my family will be ashamed of me for failing as a doctor.” Definitely not going to happen, Byungchan’s the baby of his family, they would probably sue the Korean Medical Association or the Ministry of Health and Warfare or something.

“You’ll be fine,” Wooseok insisted, hate to see the frown appearing on Byungchan’s face. There could only be one ‘sadboy’ in their circle and it was usually him. “You were tutored by the best after all,” He smiled smugly, referring to, well, yours truly, _Kim Wooseok_. Jinhyuk laughed at that and shoved his friend, carefully, since he was positioned at the end of the gurney—in which it was placed in the tunnel for a reason. The thing was unstable.

Frankly, yes, Byungchan had to give that to him. Not only Wooseok, but he’d received pointers and sat through several lunch periods with Seungyoun and even Seungwoo. Jinhyuk was of course included as well. Their experience in diverse fields had helped him getting different perspectives to potential questions asked during the examination. 

“Fine, chicken feet,” Byungchan agreed, didn’t take much to persuade him. He huffed, making his dimples showing. Jinhyuk had to poke it. “Stop it or I’ll eat your finger.”

“Ooh, kinky—ow, ouch!” And he really did, full bite, up to the second joint. Meanwhile, Wooseok just watched in amusement, slurping his own drink nonchalantly. The two soon reconciled and of course, he suspected this. But it didn’t make him feel better.

“If you actually agree to go on a date with Seungwoo hyung, you could’ve had what we have.” Jinhyuk said in a light, teasing tone.

Seungwoo didn’t exclusively ask Wooseok out on a date but he invited Wooseok to join him for his research programme. And it wasn’t something to be taken lightly. Seungwoo was known to be precise and particular with his clinical trials. He is remarkable in the field, having the credentials and skills, performing up to people’s expectation, sometimes beyond. Therefore, to be offered to join that progress carried a huge deal. And Wooseok had turned down the golden opportunity.

“Wasn’t a date,” Wooseok rolled his eyes, “It was far from being a date.”

“Yeah, but out of everyone else? Not even someone from his department, which I found quite weird actually. Can he really ask hyung who’s specialising in Cardiothoracic to join his neuro thing?” Byungchan asked, distracted halfway. Jinhyuk also pondered about it but he didn’t really have an answer for it. He knew Wooseok could pass as a neurosurgeon but there are other skilful ones who’d been working for him for a longer period. 

Wooseok told them that he had no idea what had prompted Seungwoo to propose him to join his study but to be very honest, he knew exactly why. After his little slip up in the cafeteria, Seungwoo had been viewing him differently. Now that he was analysing this, it appeared that Seungyoun had been looking at him weirdly too, but their entire relationship was overall confusing, so that was old news.

He knew Seungwoo meant well, and he appreciated the thought, but Wooseok was already very occupied with his own department. His fellowship was coming to an end and he needed to focus more on that.

“Speak of the devil—” Jinhyuk said, watching as Seungwoo, trailed by Seungyoun, trotted into their territory (“The tunnel’s a public space—” by Wooseok or “Free real estate—” as Byungchan put it out). “We don’t have any more space here,” Jinhyuk told the new pair, “After all, hyung did kick us out of the attending lounge.”

“You know you can come there, right?” Seungwoo smiled not fazed by Jinhyuk’s supposed warning, “You’re basically an attending now.” He referred to the three same-aged doctors. And it wasn’t like such thing had ever stopped them from taking up the space before. “Anyway Jinhyuk, you’re supposed to treat us to a proper lunch, remember?”

“ _Byungchan_ was supposed to treat you to lunch.” Jinhyuk chuckled.

“Why me?” The younger one whined. Jinhyuk was the one who asked for Seungwoo’s and Seungyoun’s help even though it was for Byungchan’s sake. He appreciated their help but he never promised them anything. He smacked a palm on Jinhyuk’s thigh. “Actually, I really wanted to,” The resident then revealed. And he did tell Jinhyuk about his plan beforehand. “But I might be failing my exam…so…” He trailed sadly.

“No, you won’t,” Seungyoun told him, “I helped, remember? You’re going to excel in it.” His confidence matched that of Wooseok’s earlier and Jinhyuk gaped dramatically at his friend. No one caught his signals though. He scoffed.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Jinhyuk agreed, “Seungyoun and Wooseok didn’t even help me for our final exam in med school although they did have their own study dates, I mean meetings, sorry.” Jinhyuk didn’t sound sorry at all. Wooseok glared at him, before looking down at his working shoes in silence. It had been a while since he talked to Seungyoun, after the other surgeon had sutured his wounds. The events that unfolded after that went blurry and… Wooseok didn’t really want to think about it yet. 

Jinhyuk clapped his hands together, continuing his point, “Also, Seungwoo hyung didn’t tutor me for my board exams too even though we’ve been working together since before that.” He turned to Byungchan and grabbed his hand, “Before anything else, even without our help, I’m sure you’re going to do well. I’m sure you did amazing.” An endeared pinch to his cheek and a small peck to his lips, met with a lot of groans and protests from the rest of them, but it made Byungchan smiled anyway.

“Lord, strengthen me.” Wooseok sighed, leaning back against the window panel.

“I told you, if you actually agree to—” And Wooseok didn’t waste a second from smacking Jinhyuk’s lips shut with his palm.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, it was nothing.”

-

-

-

**_Epilogue:_ **

“I don’t know why you keep your options so narrow.” Yein said over convenience store ramyun cups and canned coffee (well a Monster energy drink for Wooseok). Jinhyuk was on the other side, playing a mobile game on his phone, barely listening to his friends’ conversation.

“I’m sorry?” Wooseok asked as he picked up a piece of radish and plopped it into his mouth. It was raining outside and the three decided to find shelter inside the store which was close to Yein’s apartment. The rain made it hard to hear his friend.

“For a date,” Yein clarified. Wooseok stopped eating and stared at his friend. “A romantic interest, a boyfriend, and maybe potential husband at a point.” Wooseok was about to say something but detecting Yein’s hostile glare, he turned away and continued eating his noodle in silence. “I didn’t study and work in the same field as you two,” Yein started again. He majored in Music and is now working as a vocal trainer. “But I’ve heard the same thing over and over.”

Wooseok groaned while Jinhyuk just cackled, fingers still busy pressing the screen. He knew where this was coming from now. “What did Slenderman tell you this time?”

“Cho Seungyoun.” Yein said, direct and honest. Wooseok stopped chewing and he leaned forward to give a hard pinch on Jinhyuk’s hand, making him flinched and missed a move. Yein hit both of their hands in return. “No violence! You two are doctors.” As if he had not smacked their hands.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wooseok denied, shrugging. The store was playing the singer, Jamie’s songs now, and it felt like a call-out on his lie. Unconsciously, his hand came up and touched his fading scar.

“Cho Seungyoun has been ‘bugging’ your heart since school and now you two met again at the hospital?” Yein turned to Jinhyuk, “And you never even once mentioned that you’re working with him?” Jinhyuk put down his phone after his avatar died. Yohan and Hangyul could lead their team to victory without his help anyway. “You knew how Wooseok feels about him.” Yein said to Jinhyuk.

“What did I miss?” Wooseok asked, “We’re talking about _my_ feelings now? What feeling?”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Yein pointed out, “You and Seungyoun dance around each other since university, until now. Your eyes trailed on his every movement, you unconsciously followed his steps, don’t try to deny me now. I once lived with you, Kim Wooseok.” Jinhyuk put up his hands as a sign of surrender. There was nothing he could help Wooseok with.

“You pretended that you hate him but when he almost missed a whole semester, you asked around and even looked for him. You disrupted an examination once because he was late—”

“We studied together the night before,” Wooseok interrupted, trying to explain himself, “So it would be a waste if he didn’t show up. A waste of my time, a waste of his—”

“He could retake it the next semester but you actually went out of your comfort zone and interrupted Professor Hong, was it, Jinhyuk? Yeah, Professor Hong. And because you thought that he hated you, you didn’t apply for the best hospital in Seoul.”

“Yulje is a great hospital too. They paid me well.”

“And yet you’re there at Gyeol now, huh.”

“He kinda hits all the spots.”

“Shut up, Jinhyuk.”

* * *


	6. six

* * *

**[21]**

“I don’t need to visit the hospital.”

“Two of our friends are doctors,” Gyujin said, as he fixed Yein’s coat. He had to hurry because Hwanhee and Dongyeol get antsy when left alone for more than 10 minutes. They were fussing, saying that they wanted to join the reunion too. Gyujin told them it wasn’t a reunion. Yein had been having sore throat and none of the pharmacy medications helped so far. He feared that it would be something more serious.

“Give it one or two more days,” Yein argued as they sat in the lounge, waiting for his turn to be called. “And besides, Jinhyuk is a doctor for children and Wooseok specialises in the heart. I don’t have a problem with my heart nor am I a child.”

“Seeing that you hate going to the doctors, you might as well pass as one.”

“I am your hyung—”

“Um, Seon Yein?” Their banters were cut short when someone called Yein. The two friends looked up and saw a doctor in a coat, supporting a surprise look on his face. “You’re Wooseok’s and Jinhyuk’s best friend, Yein, right?” Gyujin quickly nodded on behalf of his stunned friend. The person who stood in front of them was Cho Seungyoun. _Wooseok’s Cho Seungyoun_!

“I’m sorry,” The doctor apologised for intruding their personal conversation, “Are you here to meet them? They might be in the tunnel,” In which the tunnel wasn’t that far from the emergency clinic. And in no way that Yein and Gyujin understood what he meant. Seungyoun chuckled, “They’re always hanging out at the spot so we call it their tunnel.”

He was coming out of the Trauma centre to head for the vending machine and he recognised Yein’s particular voice. Seungyoun nodded at Gyujin and they exchanged introductions, even learnt that they go to the same gym— _nice_.

“—that’s why we came here,” Gyujin explained to Seungyoun. Yein just stood there awkwardly while the two talked about his symptoms. He considered calling Jinhyuk or Wooseok to help him but he knew they’d be worrying over him too. So, he was stuck with Cho Seungyoun and Han Gyujin for now. “I’m fine,” He whispered when Gyujin raised his concerns about Yein’s persistent pain, tugging on Gyujin’s shirt. He’d be fine after more gargles and warm honey.

“We still need to screen thoroughly to see what we’re dealing with.” Seungyoun tried to assure Yein, “That way we can help you get better faster.” Forget about his trip to vending machine, he could steal some of Dr. So’s stack in their office anyway. “I promise not to call Wooseok or Jinhyuk here, unless it’s something serious.”

“I hope it’s not serious,” Yein mumbled, “I had a recording for a guide track next week.”

“You sing? Ah, I remember, you majored in Music, right?” Seungyoun beamed even brighter, if that was possible. If he had a tail, it would surely be wagging right now. Yein responded with a nod as Seungyoun shared that he still keeps close contact with some of his friends who were from their school’s Music Department. Maybe they know each other. “It’d be bad if the pain’s troubling you, especially when you sing. You should really get it checked, it won’t hurt to be careful, right?”

“Tell him,” Gyujin said, and flinching when Yein raised a hand. “I thought you were going to hit me, hyung.”

“You should go and check Hwanhee and Dongyeol. And maybe treat them to a nearby café,” Yein suggested, implying that he wanted to go for the consultation alone. Gyujin understood right away. He knew that Yein didn’t want him to worry. And it wasn’t like he needed to shadow his hyung everywhere too. With a pact to say ‘Hi’ to Seungyoun when they meet next time, Gyujin excused himself. “I’ll call you when I’m done.” Yein promised.

“Thank you for your time, Seungyoun-ssi,” Yein sat down again. “I’ll wait till my turn gets called.”

“I was just about to offer you to meet _me_ for a consultation,” Seungyoun blinked, “Although this isn’t really my expertise but I did my share of clinical practice before. I’ll refer you to other specialists if you need more attention, but for now, I think I can see you? If you’d like?” The doctor offered. He didn’t want to scare Yein off and was just trying to help. He could always call Yuvin for help too.

Yein guessed that it’d be more comfortable with someone he knew. Moreover, Seungyoun made him feel safe. Yein now understood why Wooseok had once said that his warmth was comforting. For the record, that was a rephrase. Wooseok’s version was a bit more… _personal_ and definitely a TMI.

“Well, a number of conditions can trigger a persistent pain in the throat like yours,” Seungyoun started when they finally sat down in one of the consultation rooms. Seungyoun had asked permission from Juyeon to use her room since she was still on her break. Seungyoun recalled that the trio, Hangyul, Yohan and Juyeon were planning to go to a BBQ restaurant quite a distance from their hospital so he could use the room for the time being.

Seungyoun began to ask the relevant questions—when did the pain start, does Yein have any allergy, did he have any fever along with the sore throat—stuffs like that. After more questions and even a physical check-up, Seungyoun told him that it didn’t look too alarming and it seemed like an inflammation of his tonsils. Happens more often to children but considering that Yein uses his throat a lot, he was of higher risk to get the infection. Seungyoun did swab Yein’s throat for a more thorough screening, and asked him to wait for a while for the results.

“It won’t take long,” Seungyoun told him, after getting a nurse to bring Yein’s throat sample to the lab. If the queue was long, he probably needed to wait longer. “You sure you don’t want to see Wooseok? And Jinhyuk?” Seungyoun checked his watch, “I normally share the shift with Jinhyuk but Wooseok might have his started a bit later.”

“How’s Wooseok?” Yein suddenly asked.

Seungyoun took a deep breath. He didn’t expect Yein to ask him that. He wasn’t sure if the trainer meant generally or in detail—because he wasn’t that close to—

“He had that incident with a patient’s father the other day and although he didn’t talk much about it, I get worried. Pretty sure that he was scared too but knowing him, he’d just brush it off and bury it all inside. Jinhyuk might be used to Wooseok being strong and surviving alone, and Byungchan babies him too much. And I am not around him all the time. I think the most suitable person to ask would be you.” Yein smiled. Seungyoun did his part in interrogating him, and it was his turn now. “…Since you’re observant and all.” Oh well, he figured that if he had pushed Seungyoun too much, he’d break before anything could happen.

“Ah, right,” Seungyoun laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He somehow felt sheepish at the way Yein asked the question. Right, him, observant—of course, although the tone was a bit vague, but Seungyoun should know that Yein hadn’t implied what he thought he did. Or did he? He decided to pause his thoughts and answered Yein, “He’s fine, I guess?”

Yein simply nodded. And Seungyoun nodded back.

But after a while, Seungyoun voiced out, “Well, maybe not. I don’t know,” He said. “If you recall correctly, we weren’t that much of friends to be—” _Maybe that was because you two skipped the stages_ , Yein thought but he just responded with another nod. 

“Anyway, I think he’s fine. His scar is healing well. He’s still going down here for consultations—” Seungyoun figured that it would be useless to avoid him considering that he wanted to see and make sure that Wooseok was doing fine anyway, but he didn’t say that, of course—He cleared his throat and continued, “Still a bit stressed since he’s completing his fellowship soon, but I guess he’s excited that he’s going to be an attending in a few months.” Yeah, Yein could imagine that.

“He’s great, amazing, although still obnoxious as ever,” Seungyoun joked. And Yein agreed to that. “Probably why the chief had offered him to take up Neurosurgery instead of Cardiothoracic.” Seungyoun revealed, getting carried away with his Wooseok-thoughts. “I was surprised when he first came here and that bastard Jinhyuk didn’t even give a heads up.”

“Wait,” Yein stopped him. “He was offered to specialise in Neuro here?”

“Well, yeah,” Seungyoun nodded. “The chief gave him some time to think about it but he turned the offer down on the first day.” Wooseok had always been well-versed in any domain back when they were still medical students. Seungyoun had always expected him to take up General Surgery, to be honest, but knowing his personality, it wasn’t a surprise to see that Wooseok had gone to Cardiothoracic instead.

“You look like you know the reason why.” The vocal trainer assumed.

Seungyoun didn’t respond right away. It wasn’t his place to give his opinions about it, especially when he had found out about it in coincidence. But as he looked at Yein’s expression, Seungyoun was compelled to tell him the truth. “I might have heard him talking about it,” He admitted.

“I see.” Yein replied. Seungyoun grew silent too and he smiled before probing around the laptop folders to pass the time. Yein looked away too, checking his phone and seeing the messages popped in from their Kakao Talk group chat, but the gnawing thoughts were eating up his consciousness. After a while, he sighed and revealed, “Minsoo never blames him for it.” 

Seungyoun looked up. Yein was hesitant but he believed that Seungyoun would never use this information as a way to sabotage, or in any form, hurt Wooseok. “Minsoo knew the risks before he signed the consent form. He was a resident too. And they had stopped seeing each other way before that. That was the reason why Minsoo was confident that Wooseok could perform the surgery.” Seungyoun had not known about this. He didn’t know why it hurt to hear that Wooseok had dated other people after…whatever that they had some years ago.

“Before anything else, they were friends. Minsoo is doing well now,” Yein offered.

Seungyoun was overwhelmed with this information. But he figured that it would be harder on Wooseok who had personally experienced all of these. “It seems that he’s still traumatised by the case.” Seungyoun would feel the same way regardless to whom it happened.

“He could still perform some surgeries,” Yein said, “It’s all muscle memory anyway.” Like how you suddenly remembered a song lyric despite not hearing or singing to it in years. “I understand to some extent but it’s all in the past. And I want him to move forward, to find his inner peace,” Yein shared. He was sad that Wooseok couldn’t confide in him about this. But he understood where he was coming from.

“I… I don’t know what to say about this.” Seungyoun smiled weakly. He felt like he was the one who just had a consultation with Yein. He shrunk lower inside his white coat, pouting, “I appreciate you clarifying things but I couldn’t do much about it. He doesn’t let me anyway.” If Yein was closer with Seungyoun, this might not faze him. But he was stunned anyway, because he never expected Seungyoun to look that small and soft. Wooseok could definitely devour him alive.

“Do you love him?” Seungyoun didn’t have to think about the answer. He had always known about his feelings for Wooseok. The ball has always been in Wooseok’s court.

“Then you have to tell him that. Showing only wouldn’t make much change. You could be staring all you want at Kim Wooseok and he will still think that you’re spacing out or something. Or that you’re judging him with your stares. He will eat you up.” Yein advised, “And this isn’t high school, or medical school for the two of you, but you can’t show your love by picking fights with him.”

“His reaction is fun.”

“Add in some bold moves, lay on his thigh or something,” Yein joked.

Seungyoun pouted again, “He’ll probably file a report about me to the HQ.”

“You two are…” Yein shook his head, “ _Nevermind_.”

**[22]**

Wooseok has always been good with his hands—he draws well, colours inside the line—prettily on top of that, having a natural talent to choose colours and blend and play with it. Never afraid of getting his hand dirty with the paints—smashing his coloured hands into fabrics, be it his pants, uniforms, the tablecloth his mother had knitted over the fall, and the walls—imagine the walls painted by his doodles and scribbles.

There wouldn’t be much difference from this exact moment and once upon a memory, the sight of him playing at the kitchen floor while his parents cooked dinner and conversed with one another. Classical Korean ballad songs were often accompanying the scene. Back then, his hands would be smashing the colour palette and trying to change the ugly brown carpet to a vibrant yellow and pink. Like honeybees and begonias in the summer.

But now, his hands were gloved, but they still appeared vibrant with the splashes of red. Dark, blood red, in a very literal sense. Right, he was deep inside someone’s chest, holding a human heart with a firm yet careful touch. “Then you give it rhythmic squeezes.” The human’s heart seems frail but it is stronger than most would think. And Wooseok was sure that the patient could make it.

“Yeah, just like that,” He slowly retracted his hand as Yohan tried to mimic the strength Wooseok had used to massage the organ. Yohan was doing good and Wooseok took another step back. He let out the breath that he had held.

“Doctor?” Yohan called nervously, despite his legs taking him closer to the table as Wooseok retreated away.

“As surgeons, we need to be supremely confident about our skills.” Wooseok told him, “You’re doing fine. I’ll be here to guide you.” The vitals were returning to normal, and they still had plenty of time. The other doctors were on standby, giving time for the patient’s heart to pick up its beat before they could open and fix the rest of her injuries.

“But she’s so small,” Yohan commented. His own heart was raging against his ribcage and heightening the tension in the room. Yohan looked up, trying to get support from Wooseok. Wooseok reassured him with a firm, “She can handle it. And, so can you.”

The surgery was a success, of course, but they still needed to observe the patient’s condition.

“I’ll stay here and watch her overnight,” Yohan offered when he saw the fellow hovering at the door. Wooseok had planned to stay and monitor the patient but it seemed that Yohan had beaten him to it. The younger doctor was already making himself comfortable with a hot chocolate drink, courtesy of the sachet Hangyul had gotten him, thick medical books and some journals to pass the time. His phone was also fully charged in case he needed some distraction from the long sentences and complicated terms, which was very likely.

Wooseok looked at the time—it was too late to get a public transportation as a ride home and Byungchan still had something to do. His babies were at a pet hotel for the night so there’d be no cute presence welcoming him by the door. Wooseok had a slight separation anxiety too so he didn’t want to be at home when it was just him. Contrary to his introverted nature, Wooseok doesn’t like being lonely. As much as he wanted to fall asleep on his own bed, he couldn’t battle the silence and darkness that would welcome him.

“Do you mind if I stay here for a while?” Wooseok asked as he stepped further into the room. “Byungchan’s supposed to go back with me but he’s still working on something now.” He told Wooseok to go ahead without him since Wooseok looked like he needed a real break. But it’d be a hassle to call or wait for a taxi downstairs so Wooseok paid a visit to his last patient for the day.

Before Yohan could respond to his question, Hangyul appeared at the door and greeted his friend. Yohan quickly got up and took his late dinner. It was just a takeout meal from the hospital’s cafeteria but Yohan appreciated it anyway. Despite their usual banters, they take care of each other more than the public eye could tell. It wasn’t much but Hangyul was heading home so he couldn’t get Yohan something else.

“Eh, Wooseok hyung? You’re here too? I thought you’re done for the night?”

“Since when are you two on a hyung-dongsaeng basis?” That was Seungyoun. Wooseok recognised his trailing presence as the two lingered at the door. Seungyoun had a visible frown on his face. Wooseok didn’t want to feed his thoughts about the doctor, no, he needed no help with that considering that Seungyoun had been on Wooseok’s mind a lot these days.

Also, he didn’t know what to say to Seungyoun whenever he gets all… _interrogative_ like that. Wooseok let the question remained unanswered as he told Hangyul about his plan to stay for a while and wait for Byungchan. “I might as well wait here and check the patient’s condition before going back. Byungchan might need more time to finish his work.”

“I think that your house is on our way, hyung,” Hangyul casually mentioned. He turned to his housemate and said, “We could drop him off on our way back.”

“Sure, why not,” Seungyoun nodded. He looked at Wooseok who had a confused expression on his face. “Do you want to come along with us?”

Wooseok thought about it for a moment. He didn’t know what time Byungchan would be done and the patient’s guardian might stay at the room too. It wouldn’t be comfortable for both him and Yohan to be guarding the room. That wasn’t necessary as well. “Okay,” Wooseok finally agreed, “Thank you for the offer.”

Seungyoun seemed perplexed that Wooseok had agreed to go with them (and even thanked him for it) but he tried to hide his smile by quickly turning around and leaving the room. Hangyul said goodbye to his best friend before extending a hand to let Wooseok walked first.

Wooseok dawdled behind the two doctors as they descended and walked towards the underground parking lot where Seungyoun had parked his baby, a whole sleek Mercedes-Benz. Wooseok was unfazed, just silently closing the door behind him. He sat by the window, behind Hangyul who was at the passenger seat. This made the image of Seungyoun driving—he looks amazingly charismatic when he drives, as much as it pained Wooseok to admit it—right in Wooseok’s vision. Too late for Wooseok to scoot to the other side though.

“Normally people would be awestruck with hyung’s car.” Hangyul chuckled, impressed at Wooseok’s lack of reaction unlike other people who’ve been in this situation. Yohan had even hesitated to enter his car once, scared that he might spill something or scratch the expensive leather seat. “That’s why we often bring my brother’s old Hyundai to work. But I guess you’re in luck today, hyung.”

Wooseok let out an awkward laugh, sharing a guilty look with Seungyoun who looked at him from the front mirror. Not like he could tell Hangyul that he’d been on _rides_ with Seungyoun on his fancy cars when they were still sneaking off from parties and boring conferences. He cleared his throat, agreeing absentmindedly to what Hangyul was saying.

“Do you need to stop by somewhere before we drop you off?” Seungyoun looked at him. He couldn’t help it, Wooseok’s eyes just trailed at Seungyoun’s noticeable veins as he handled the steering wheel. After replying with a small ‘no’, he closed his eyes shut, resting his head to the side on the window. He must’ve been more tired than he thought he was.

After a few moments, Wooseok felt that the car had stopped moving. “Are we there yet?” He asked. He was then reminded of the fact that he hadn’t told Seungyoun where he had lived. _Oh right_ , he forgot that the group had paid him a visit thanks to Jinhyuk’s and Byungchan’s plan.

“I need to get something from the convenience store,” Seungyoun replied and pulled up the brake. He looked at Wooseok for a while before asking Hangyul if he needed anything else. After getting his response, “I’ll be right back,” He announced as he walked out of the door.

Wooseok just watched as Seungyoun made his way to the store. He had parked securely by the side of the road, making his destination a short jog. The soft songs from the radio filled in the silence, as well as Hangyul’s keyboard tapping. He was probably spamming Yohan’s Kakao or commenting rows of compliments on Sihun’s latest Instagram post.

“You two live at the same neighbourhood or something?” Wooseok asked.

Hangyul’s finger stopped typing and he twisted his body to properly look at Wooseok. He was gaping, the shocked face made Wooseok felt self-conscious. He didn’t feel like it was an outrageous question to be receiving such reaction from the younger doctor. “Was it too personal?” Wooseok followed up. “I’m sorry?”

“No, hyung,” Hangyul shook his head. “I _live_ together with Seungyoun hyung.”

“What?” Wooseok was taken aback. Wait—what?

Hangyul’s eyes widened, “I thought you knew about this? I’m his roommate, well not exactly roommate, we’re housemates. But still, we live together?” He was just as confused as Wooseok was. “Wait, I thought you knew about this?” He asked again, “I met you that morning when you were about to leave the house.”

“What?” Wooseok said again, almost like a broken record. Hangyul didn’t know whether to palm his face in frustration or to laugh at the whole situation. Did Wooseok really not know whom he’d spend the night with. Wooseok’s brain couldn’t process it no matter how hard he tried. “You and Seungyoun? You two are living together?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wooseok reached over the seat to give Hangyul a smack. He felt like his whole body was on fire. The embarrassment, lord, the insinuation, all the times Hangyul had given both him and Seungyoun _definitely-not-subtle_ glances from time to time, especially when he’d just started working at Gyeol. Wooseok couldn’t believe it.

“Wait, so all these times,” Hangyul ignored Wooseok’s light hits on his shoulder. He would’ve laughed at Wooseok’s cat punches if only he didn’t feel that the whole situation was absurd. “You meant to say that you didn’t know that you slept with Seungyoun hyung.”

“Watch your mouth!”

“But I caught you two in the storage room? I thought that this was a casual arrangement?” Hangyul rubbed his head. He had heard enough intimations from Jinhyuk over casual conversations with both Seungyoun _and_ Wooseok to know that this hadn’t only begun recently. “And the two of you look so—”

“I don’t want to hear about this.” Wooseok covered both his ears. It was futile, he could feel that his face was burning up. “Does _he_ know?”

“Wooseok hyung!” Hangyul called him out, but then he thought about it hard. Did Seungyoun know about that night? Knowing how he kept himself tight-lipped when it comes to Kim Wooseok, it wouldn’t be impossible for him to know about it and not tell anyone. But Seungyoun had seemed normal, like someone who hadn’t have a man leave his bed just a few minutes prior. When Hangyul smirked at him over breakfast after Wooseok left the apartment, he only said that he finally had a well-rested sleep after countless of night shifts in the Trauma Centre.

“Well,” Wooseok nudged the younger doctor, “Does he?”

“How much did you two drink the night before to not recognise each other?” Hangyul asked, also mirroring Wooseok’s panicked pitch. Hangyul never really thought of it before (because, uh, why would he?), but he realised that Seungyoun never had a one-night-stand over. Like, he goes clubbing with his other friends regularly, or meet up with them at bars and parties, but he never brought other people home.

“He doesn’t?”

“Well, not since I live with hyung when I started my internship at Gyeol.” Yeah, none that Hangyul would know over the period of them living together. He looked up and observed Wooseok’s face. He still had that blush on his face, and the super red ears and panicked eyes, but he was no longer trying to shut Hangyul up. Wow, come to think of it, Kim Wooseok blushing?

“Shut up—” Wooseok suddenly cried and dropped his head to the seat behind him, “I’m pretending to sleep. Don’t mention anything at all.”

“Oh,” Seungyoun said once he opened the door to the driver’s seat, “Wooseok’s asleep?”

“Um, yeah,” Hangyul pulled his seatbelt back on and turned to the front, “Said he’s tired and just, poof, asleep. Ha ha ha, what did you buy, hyung?” Hangyul quickly took the plastic bag that Seungyoun had gotten from the store. “What is this?” He took out a can of the Monster Energy Drinks, “We don’t normally get this though?”

“I bought them for Wooseok,” Hangyul’s eyes widened, noticing there were at least six cans inside the bag. “Thought he looked tired so I was about to casually offer it to him, you know?” Seungyoun admitted as he entered the car and closed the door behind him. “But I guess I bought too much, huh?” He chuckled to himself, “Oh, and I bought some _samgak_ kimbap for our breakfast.”

Oh, the lives of young doctors in the big city. How inspirational.

“We don’t have time for a quick stew in the morning?” Hangyul asked, tone dejected.

“Sorry, unless you wanna wake up earlier?” Seungyoun smiled back as he started the engine and drove to Wooseok’s address. Hangyul blanched at his suggestion before stealing a look at Wooseok who was pretending to be asleep. He couldn’t believe these two.

**[23]**

“That’s a lot of food,” Seungyoun said as he walked into the tunnel, well, the ‘trio’s tunnel’. Seungwoo was stuffing his face with dumplings while Jinhyuk was inhaling the fried rice. Sungwoon, the chief, was eating boiled potato. It seemed like a party. Now, why was there a party in the abandoned part of the hospital?

“I was looking for you,” Seungyoun gestured to Seungwoo who just nodded as a response, “And to see you all here? Even the chief?” Well, his question could wait. He needed to take a break anyway, his back was killing him from the long surgery he’d done before looking for Seungwoo. Seungyoun looked at Sungwoon, “Don’t you have an office or something? Won’t the twins get mad if we hog their place like this?”

“Byungchan has a surgery,” Jinhyuk explained, waving casually, inviting Seungyoun to join them for lunch, “What they don’t know won’t kill ‘em.”

“Hey, I have to eat too,” Sungwoon replied to Seungyoun’s earlier comment. His feet were swinging from the gurney. They looked like they had nothing else to do but loiter around the hospital crooks. But Seungyoun knew better—Seungwoo was working on his research paper and had ran on caffeine and cold Chinese takeouts for days. Jinhyuk had two surgeries ahead of him today, as observed from the schedule board. And Sungwoon, he’s the big boss—he’s got bigger problems to worry about.

“I heard that you’ve been spending time with Dr Hwang a lot before I kicked him out of the hospital.” Sungwoon said as Seungyoun dragged an old swivel chair (courtesy of the trio packing the dark hallway, thus its nickname, the tunnel, with things like these) into the crowd. Well, three’s a crowd. Sungwoon didn’t really kick Minhyun out—the other doctor just didn’t renew his privilege with the hospital.

“He’s going back into the uncharted territories?” Seungwoo asked, talking like a space nerd like it was some kind of Star Trek adventure Minhyun was on. Sungwoon simply shrugged his shoulder, didn’t really want to indulge in Seungwoo’s teasing glances. He was the only one who knew about his history with the freelance doctor.

While the two older doctors carried on with their own conversation, Seungyoun grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to dig in. He turned to Jinhyuk, “These don’t look like takeouts from the usual place.” First of all, the food containers seemed familiar and definitely not from any restaurant. Second, the menu wasn’t as diverse as the ones they usually gotten from their orders.

Jinhyuk stopped eating and smiled suspiciously. He took another box from his side and slid it over to Seungyoun. “This is for you. _Wooseok_ made it.” Before Seungyoun could act out a reaction, Jinhyuk raised his hands, “I don’t know, he just gave these to Byungchan this morning and asked us to share. But _this_ , this specifically, is yours.”

“Mine?” Seungyoun tilted his head. Between the other doctors, even Sungwoon who is much smaller physically, Seungyoun looked like a kid, one who’s been presented with an early Christmas gift. “Wooseok? Kim Wooseok?” He didn’t hear it wrong, right?

“Yeah, stew and all. Brown rice. Stacked lunch.” Seungyoun gaped at Jinhyuk’s reveal. He never thought of visiting the ENT specialist but now would be a good time to book an appointment. Jinhyuk rolled his eyes and raised Seungyoun’s hand to get the box from his other hand. “He’s a good cook. Although he’s still lazy and would complain about the cleaning afterwards, but he can cook. He’s fed us since medical school so this is all guaranteed to be delicious.”

“Now why does Seungyoun look so shocked?” Sungwoon asked, finally finishing his potato.

“Can’t you see?” Seungwoo replied, “They have something.”

“Oh?” Sungwoon looked around as Jinhyuk snickered at Seungyoun’s blushing face. He was picking his food now, embarrassed at the unexpected topic. “I thought _you_ have something for Kim Wooseok.”

“Yeah, the thought did cross my mind.” Jinhyuk laughed at Seungwoo’s scandalised face, well, Seungyoun’s too. “Honestly, you did think of it too, right?” He asked Seungyoun. Seungyoun simply pouted and took a small bite on the food. He’s gotten extra meat, unlike the bland lunch on the rest’s portions. He felt weird, _happy_ , but still, a bit sceptical. “I definitely think that you had a crush on him.” He said to the neurosurgeon. “Like a love, or crush at first sight or something.”

“Come on,” Seungwoo sighed, looking at the other three, “I’ve known about the two of you since forever,” He referred to Seungyoun’s and Wooseok’s complicated relationship. Seungyoun paled even more, but continued eating anyway. “I was just looking out for you, and him, you know because he’s a really talented doctor. You were acting like a high schooler with all the jabs and teases. It was honestly painful to watch.”

“You’re one to talk,” Seungyoun mumbled, “You were all over him. You called him for neuro consults when he’s definitely busy with cardio stuffs. Isn’t it against the law or something?” He turned to the chief for a clarification but the older doctor merely gave a nonchalant shrug.

Seungwoo sighed and made it clear once more, “He’s a talented fellow. One that could easily take up neurosurgery. Cardio’s loaded with geniuses, and Yohan’s about to step up in a few years. They don’t need more specialists. _We_ need more. People like Wooseok hardly comes around.”

“Still trying to recruit him,” Sungwoon intercepted, shaking his head.

“I told you to bring in more neurosurgeons.” Seungwoo retorted.

“Neurosurgeons don’t pop up just like that,” Sungwoon explained, “Also, it’s not my choice alone. Anything is radioactive with the boards. If you don’t do exactly what they want, they literally go,” Sungwoon made an explosion gesture. “Hiring more specialised staffs takes up a lot of resources, people like _you_ , _you_ and _you_ ,” He pointed at them. “Brain surgeries are always risky, people love children, and trauma, no one expects trauma. And we’re equipped with people like _you_ who know what to do.”

“Well, you’re the doctors’ boss. A major voice in our healthcare system.”

“Is that why you gave the baton to me?” Sungwoon sighed. Seungwoo was the one who reached out to him for a position back in Seoul. Sungwoon kinda misses the beach in Busan.

Seungwoo shrugged, “They wanted you from the get-go. Your profile is much more interesting. Life during your time with the border, Urk, Gukmin’s whole issue.” Also, he was very much stuffed with his own workload. Making choices when it comes to neurosurgeries? It’s a wonder that he hasn’t hurt his own brain at it. Neurosurgery’s a whole world yet to be explored and Seungwoo is more than contented to be facing it heads on.

“Didn’t hyung have an issue with Gukmin’s director?” Seungyoun asked. He remembered Minhyun telling him once upon a night shift that they spent together in the ER.

“God, I still remember the bastard’s face,” Sungwoon sighed, “I still feel like decking him.” But wait, “Who told you about this?” He asked Seungyoun, “Hwang Minhyun told you about it?”

Seungyoun raised his shoulder as Jinhyuk popped a question, “Why didn’t you bring in Dr. Hwang here? We need Emergency Medicine doctors too. And he’s an attending, right?”

“He freelances,” Seungwoo explained when Sungwoon went back to eating and definitely ignoring Jinhyuk’s inquiries. After a beat of silence, he smiled cheekily, “And also, not everyone likes working with their exes.”

“You dated Dr. Hwang?”

“You and Minhyun hyung?”

“Dated,” Sungwoon scoffed, “Yeah, back in medical school, alright,” He elaborated before going on a laughing fit with Seungwoo like it was some kind of an inside joke they had. There were probably other things that they were laughing about but they weren’t in a condition to be sharing the news with the same-aged friends.

“It didn’t work out then,” Jinhyuk said, seeing how Sungwoon was now in a committed relationship with someone else. The voice in his head provided, _someone that Minhyun had helped to bring to their hospital_. Jinhyuk could not imagine a narration where Byungchan isn’t with him so he wondered how Sungwoon felt about Minhyun now.

“We saw each other every day and then we didn’t. We drifted apart and found our own happiness.” Sungwoon simply replied, “I would say ‘don’t be involved with people who you work with’, but it’s not a very a good advice. Totally not practical at all. No one knows the matter to our own hearts. I can’t possibly tell that relationships with your partner will end up like mine, only you and Byungchan,” He referred to Jinhyuk, and then to Seungyoun, “You and Wooseok. Only you yourselves could decide on that.”

“ _Or Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok_ ,” Jinhyuk joked, before flinching at Seungyoun’s flying first. It was soft, hurt like an ant. The shade on Seungyoun’s face made up for his violent choice. It was worth the tease. Seungwoo just shook his head and patted Seungyoun’s back.

For Sungwoon, heart is the centre of the universe. No human body can function without the heart. “Don’t think too much, you’ll think your whole life away. Just follow your heart.” It seemed like a personal advice to Seungyoun. “I mean, of course, this doesn’t apply to surgeries and medical practices.” He disclaimed. But he needed not to tell this to the doctors, they’re all professionals.

Seungyoun looked at his lunch box, thinking whether Wooseok decided to spring this up on him because he said that he’d only get kimbaps for breakfast the previous night. It seemed that Wooseok hadn’t been asleep during the course of the ride after all.

“Okay,” Sungwoon cut his thoughts, “I think I have to go. I have a hospital to run after all.”

“You’re the chief of surgery.” Seungwoo nudged his friend.

“Mere titles,” Sungwoon brushed his hands together, “Tell Dr. Kim that I’m thankful for the lunch. He’s a good cook.” Fist bumped Jinhyuk because they’re dorks, and before he left, he looked at Seungyoun pointedly, “If you want to know where your heart is, look to where your mind goes when it wanders.”

Jinhyuk smiled at his friend after hearing the older man’s advice for him, “But to be honest, I’m not worried about you.” When Seungyoun raised his brows, Jinhyuk explained, “You were both insufferable and annoying to each other back then but I know that you’ve been trying to fix it. Wooseok’s just too dense to understand your hints.”

“Being honest is good,” Seungwoo added, “You never know if you’re gonna lose your chance.”

“Just lay on his thigh or something,” Jinhyuk suggested. Seungyoun wanted to say that he’d heard the same suggestion from Yein but then he recalled that it was still supposed to be a secret between them. Besides, there was nothing serious with Yein’s throat so Seungyoun valued their agreement to not disclose the information to his best friends.

“Thanks for the amazing idea, bro,” He deadpanned, back to his lunch. Did he mention that Kim Wooseok made his lunch? He packed some for the rest of them as well, but Seungyoun got his own box!

Seungwoo smiled at his two younger friends, “Oh, to be young and in love.”

“You’re not that much older than us!”

**[24]**

“I feel like ortho’s got the best-looking doctors.” Byungchan said over their late breakfast, brunch—well—their first meal of the day but it was already well past noon. Their hallway slash tunnel was closed for a thorough cleaning despite the trio’s protest. They might lose some furniture that they’d wheeled in into the space. Wooseok hoped it won’t be the comfy swivel chair he got from that one unused storage room by the OBGYN department.

Right, the two doctors were at the cafeteria, sandwiches on their tables, warm coffees strapped to their hands. Kookheon and Yuri from Ortho just passed by their table, nodding and smiling as they flashed them some greetings. Byungchan giggled back while Wooseok tried to hide his smile behind his coffee cup.

“We just have old people in general surgery,” Byungchan mock-whispered. Professor Min from the same department were just a table away from them. “Or superwomen, whom I respect and love with all my heart, but I’m all about that—”

“Stop talking if you’re going to be gross,” Wooseok laughed at his friend’s face. Byungchan could be extra descriptive sometimes. Byungchan shut his lips and locked it with his fingers, proving Wooseok’s assumption that he was about to say something nasty in the middle of daylight with people who they’re working with. “But yes, I agree. Cardio’s like that too. We’re very fast paced too.”

“At least you have Yohan,” Byungchan offered, taking a bite off his sandwich. “And you’re handsome too, hyung. Very nice on the eyes.”

“Yeah,” Wooseok smirked, very glad that he’s friends with someone like Choi Byungchan who’s full of tact and wit. “But I can’t be looking at the mirror all day long, right?”

“Do they realise that I’m right in front of them?” Yohan asked Hangyul. He didn’t bother to bring his voice down considering that the two older doctors didn’t do that either. Hangyul simply laughed, partially invested in the conversation. He could relate too, having only Jinhyuk as the other younger doctor in his department. He couldn’t wait until Hyeongjun becomes a resident and frequents their space more often. “Hangyul-ah?”

“Oh, I agree.” Hangyul said, now bringing Byungchan’s and Wooseok’s attention on them. “—I agree that ortho’s got all the handsome guys.” He spat out the last piece of information he got from the two’s conversation, having preoccupied with his own thoughts to be in sync with the topic.

Wooseok laughed at his response before going back to his conversation with Byungchan, “I feel like if a producer is going to document our lives here, they’d just see me screaming at my interns.” (“Or residents,” Yohan chipped in). Responding to Byungchan’s sharing about a medical show he saw over the weekend.

“They would probably zoom in on your face, doctor,” Yohan offered again. “Or hands,” He continued, “You have nice hands.”

“Oh lord,” Hangyul finally tuned into the conversation and his first catch was Yohan embarrassing himself in front of his mentor again. He wasn’t that bad when he used to have a crush on Seungyoun. He got over it and actually moved in with the other doctor in his apartment. “Save Kim Yohan, 2020,” Hangyul pled, hands locked in together as a praying gesture. When the two seniors just chuckled and went about their imaginary documentary as physicians, Hangyul leaned in and whispered, “If Juyeon noona hears about this, she won’t ever shut up.”

“Well, make sure she doesn’t hear about this,” Yohan whispered back, also cringing at his own words. Wooseok didn’t even seem fazed as he went on and continued dreaming with Byungchan.

“Hyung,” Byungchan nudged Wooseok with his elbow as Kookheon suddenly dashed in front of them, running towards the Trauma centre. He must’ve gotten a call for an emergency. “Look at all those muscles,” Byungchan praised and looked at his own body, “When will I also get those muscles? Seungwoo hyung has been asking me to join him on his daily jog now.”

“If you said yes,” Wooseok hummed, thinking about how Seungwoo could be very persuasive, “He might get you into a gym membership or something.”

“Please no,” Byungchan cried into his hands, “I’m too weak for this.” And if Seungwoo trains him in the gym, he could imagine that the neurosurgeon would be more ruthless than his usual demeanour in the operation room. Ask around, all the residents feel a certain chill when they got rotated into neuro. Wooseok was lucky he had completed his residency back in Yulje and had only came to Gyeol for his fellowship programme (in which he was almost done with). 

“If you have to join, maybe I’ll come too.” Wooseok offered. The last time he had ever worked out on his body was during college because Seungyoun was known to have some abs (Wooseok knows _first-hand_ that he is physically fit and focused). Wooseok couldn’t lose to him so he roped Yein and Jinhyuk to join him for Gyujin’s session in the gym that their mutual friend, Sooil owns. Gyujin was great, firm and stern, like a real trainer. Sooil, not so, but on second thought, maybe he could pass as a good one since Wooseok worked up his stomach muscles from all the jokes that the older man shared during their sessions.

Back then, Wooseok even went on several of Changhyun’s dance classes in the dance studio where he works at. “Ouch,” He stretched, feeling his muscles acting up at the memory. Wooseok was a medical student, he normally sat in the library or spent his time at home playing video games with Jinhyuk. Once, Changhyun had enrolled them in his class over the semester break and they voluntarily went since they hadn’t had anything else to do. They couldn’t get up without cracking their bones for a whole week after that.

“Or maybe I’ll just stick to what I know,” Wooseok retracted his statement. “People say if you change overnight, you might get sick.”

“You can come with us, hyung,” Hangyul suddenly piped in, “We normally meet up for some light exercise during the weekend. We also occasionally jog with Seungwoo hyung and Seungyoun hyung. Some of the interns had been pulled along too.”

“Is this some kind of team building?” Byungchan laughed, but he lost his smile when he felt the looming reality of Seungwoo dragging him to one of these outdoor activities. “And besides, we couldn’t possibly keep up with you. You two used to do Taekwondo competitively, right?”

“It won’t be anything serious.” Yohan smiled reassuringly. It would be great to have more people joining in their exercise. The more, the merrier, right? “Seungyoun hyung’s a good instructor too. He helped me a lot when I hurt my ligament—”

“Wait,” Wooseok had to pause their conversation, “Seungyoun’s in this equation?”

“Well, yeah,” Yohan nodded, “He probably owns the gym where we frequent,” He laughed, “He’s always there punching innocent bags now.” Wooseok glared at Hangyul, trying to hint the younger one to redirect the topic to something else. Yohan didn’t take a hint and continued telling them about Seungyoun’s latest emotional distress, in which Hangyul had been eyeing him like he’d contributed to it specifically. Well, he probably did— _damn_ , this was all due to the roommates saying that they would have _samgak_ kimbaps for breakfast.

Byungchan decided that he didn’t want to be involved with this so he paid attention to his drink and watched as Yuri jogged back towards the exit of the cafeteria. He didn’t even get to order his drink at the counter. _Probably a big trauma involving many broken bones_. Byungchan sighed in relief—they were lucky that they were not— _ping_ —spoke too soon.

“Are you needed in the ER too?”

“Yohan, you’re coming with me.” Wooseok said as he led the way into the Trauma Centre where he had been paged into.

“Please don’t involve kids,” Hangyul prayed, seeing that his pager hadn’t rung yet. The other three had left their posts and slipping into their white coats. He might check the centre later but considering the overwhelming place right now, he didn’t want to contribute to the packed space.

“Your friends are all gone,” Someone said, and when Hangyul lifted his head, he recognised Sihun’s gaze on him. “Do you mind if I sit with you? You seem a bit pathetic here alone, that’s all.”

“Is it a bit far-stretched if I ask you out on a date while we’re at it.”

“Yes, just eat your food.”

“Okay, noted.”

Wooseok was greeted with the sight of chaos the moment he entered the Trauma centre which was adjacent to the ER. Everyone was running around, with packs of medicines and beeping machines being pushed around. Patients complaining of pain, families and guardians who came to look for their loved ones. And doctors, interns, nurses, all the physicians in the room were bustling with life. He loved this rush, the feeling of his heartbeat pumping in excitement. As cruel and tactless it was, Wooseok was only a bit guilty about it. He didn’t study his 20s off just to sit idle when he could be directly involved in this kind of situation.

He had just examined a patient from the massive trauma and sent Yohan to run the tests when he finally spotted Seungyoun. Most of the beds were occupied and it didn’t seem like Seungyoun was working on any patient. In fact, he seemed like he was gearing to go somewhere else, “Seungyoun wait, where are you going?”

He looked disorganised and messy. His long front hair would cover his eyes had he not raked them to the back using a headband. Wooseok had an impulsive urge to fix them so badly but they were in the middle of an emergency so he refrained himself. Seungyoun sent him a comforting smile and explained, “I’m needed at the scene.” They were probably going to receive more patients at this rate and Seungyoun was sent by his attending to act as a triage marker at the scene. They were going to collaborate with the neighbouring hospital. 

Seungyoun was struggling to tie the gown to the back of his neck. Wooseok’s hands acted on its own, closing in and helping him to tie the gown into a secure knot. It would be harder from this point on. “What happened?” He asked, knowing that Seungyoun must’ve had the briefing with the rest of the front-line staffs. From a quick glance, there were many patients with penetrating injuries ranging from various ages. He didn’t see any children but there could be incoming young patients. Jinhyuk must get ready too. Hangyul too, whom they had left in the cafeteria priorly.

“A bus was turned over near a junction, multiple car crashes. We might have trapped passengers or other injured passers-by.” Seungyoun revealed. Several mild penetrating injuries, blunt traumas, and some with minor scathes. The serious ones had been handled by the surgical team where most of the working trauma surgeons were handling them.

Wooseok contemplated his next words. Someone had already called his name to see a patient in bed nine who was complaining of a chest pain. And they both knew that the paramedics were in an immediate rush to get back to the scene. The worst had yet to come after all. Regardless, Seungyoun still waited for Wooseok to formulate his next sentences. He still had time, around 2 minutes at most. But what he heard next was very unexpected.

“Should I come with you? I have experience with trauma too.” Got certified for his residential trauma training back when he was still in Yulje. His department has many skilful surgeons and they were only needed when there were cardiothoracic cases involved. If not, the general surgery or trauma will take up the cases.

“It’s fine. The team’s all good.” Seungyoun finally told him. The paramedics were already waiting for him by the pit, judging from his peripheral vision. But his feet hadn’t budged from his spot. Wooseok smiled, nodding his head, before ushering Seungyoun off to do his work. “I’ll see you later?” He tilted his head, checking the currents. Wooseok didn’t seem volatile at all, unlike in the beginning of his term here in Gyeol. It put Seungyoun in a good feeling, of course.

“Good luck. I’ll see you later.” Wooseok wished him, as Yohan swept his attention with the results of their patient’s test. Wooseok looked at Seungyoun apologetically before Seungyoun nodded back, giving him time and space to do his work. “Be careful.” The surgeon said before he turned around, and taking along Seungyoun’s heart with him.

“Dr. Cho?”

“Oh yes,” Seungyoun put on his serious mode, glancing at Wooseok for the last time before taking off with his team, “I’m coming.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Epilogue:** _

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Wooseok scoffed at his friend’s greeting and sat down in front of him. Minsoo’s office seemed comfy, just like him. Seriously, Wooseok didn’t know why he had avoided Minsoo when his presence gave Wooseok such comfort. When he saw Minsoo’s walking stilts at the side of his desk— _right—W_ ooseok was reminded of the reason.

Minsoo had mild hemiparesis after his brain surgery. His fine motor skills were affected generally and he needs assistance to help him retain his balance. And it kills Wooseok inside to know that he’d caused these. Minsoo could’ve been very agile on his feet, working on surgeries and, saving lives _and_ living his own life to the fullest.

“I’m happy, Wooseok-ah,” Minsoo said, still holding the same sweet smile on his face. “I’m fine now. It wasn’t your fault at all. I asked you to do it, remember?” When he saw Wooseok’s apparent pout, Minsoo leaned forward and reached for his hand, “You never disappointed me. In fact, I’m proud that you were my doctor. You were one of the best, how could I not be honoured.”

Minsoo’s touch, still as warm as ever. Wooseok clasped his hand with his own. He missed this. “But you always said that _you’re_ the best.”

“I did,” Minsoo laughed, “Still am,” He shrugged, pleased to have lightened up the situation a bit. “But I’m doing much better now.” Minsoo didn’t complete his residency but he managed to find his passion in another thing; pottery. Very fitting when you think of it, and it helps with his physiotherapy.

Wooseok found a finished product on Minsoo’s table, “Hey, this looks like Ddadda, or wait, Ppoppo?” He never came and visited before but now, Wooseok could really imagine himself spending more time here. Speaking of his pets, “Siwol is doing fine by the way. She misses you.”

“I know that you’d take a good care of her,” The potter said. “I’m sorry that you had to take her. It was hard to be caring for a pet back then.” If it was a hint to get Siwol back, then Wooseok would definitely ignore it altogether. He’d grown attached to her. “I miss her too.”

“I get primary physical custody,” Wooseok said, “But you can still come and visit.”

“I can?” Minsoo asked, surprised at the invitation. He knew that it wasn’t easy for Wooseok to come into terms with their circumstances but better late than never, right? “Thank you, Wooseok. I miss you too.” If Minsoo saw how teary Wooseok had gotten after he said that, he didn’t comment on it.

Minsoo then took a lump of clay and placed it in front of Wooseok, “Do you need help relaxing? You look more dejected right now than when you broke up with me last time.” He teased while showing Wooseok the right way to mould the clay. And he knew that this wasn’t just about them.

“It’s work stress.” Wooseok replied. “And I didn’t break up with you, _we_ decided on it together.” They were familiar with the casual jokes about their relationship coming from themselves or their other friends. It wasn’t short-lived, they dated for quite a while before deciding to remain as mere close friends, “Also, you were the one who suggested it first.”

Minsoo had a mischievous glint in his eyes but Wooseok still didn’t expect his next blow, “Well, yeah, my boyfriend kept on thinking about another man while he was with me—ouch, hey, that’s premium clay—”

* * *


	7. seven

* * *

**[25]**

“Good job for today’s work, Dr. Kim.” The chief patted him in the back after they completed long hours of surgery on one of the TA patients. They barely made it—the patient was losing too much blood from internal trauma to his organs. They were stable for now and was taken to the ICU for further monitoring. He’d sent his resident to inform the family about the surgery. Sungwoon had joined in the action as they were short of staff, finally putting on his scrubs after a long time. He had not lost his touch at all.

“It’s an honour, chief,” Wooseok replied, as he washed and wiped his hands clean. He was shaking, still. It was truly an achievement to be working alongside the chief of surgery and assisting him but he almost lost another patient on the table today. Even though the surgery was a success, that didn’t guarantee full recovery from them. Wooseok didn’t know what to feel. He was just so, so tired.

Sungwoon leaned against the drain and let out a satisfying sigh. He hadn’t felt such adrenaline after being holed up in his office and tending to administrating matters. It felt nice to be holding the blades again. But as much as he wanted to celebrate another success to his surgery count, it seemed that the younger doctor didn’t share the same sentiment. 

“You know, it never gets old,” Sungwoon said as he looked at his own hands. He still remembered the first time he entered the operating room, albeit only scrubbing in and doing suctions for the primary surgeon. And he was reminded of his first solo surgery, the ones he’d successfully beaten, even the cases where he had lost his patients, to the time he spent racing against time and resources in Urk… it wasn’t easy. It’s never going to be that easy.

“I know that you might feel like it’s your fault but it’s not.”

“I could’ve done better.”

“From what I see,” The chief insisted, “You’re doing great, as a surgeon, as a healer. Of course, we might make mistakes on the table, might get overwhelmed and pressured at the choices that we have to make, but that’s all part of learning and growing up. The mistakes that you do today will be a lesson for you in the future. They nurture and shape you to become the surgeon that you are.” Sungwoon smiled, “And I finally realise the reason why you belong in cardiothoracic.”

Well, that put a smile on Wooseok’s face.

“They’re exhilarating,” He described, “Hardcore.” He watched as the OR nurses sanitised the room for the next surgery. “And I know the heart,” It was an overstatement, coming from Wooseok’s personalised thought. “I spent almost half of my life trying to learn about the heart. So, when I make a bad judgment as a surgeon, it scares me to know that I’m not far from where I just started.”

“You spent almost half your life trying to learn about the heart.” Sungwoon paused, “Why don’t you spend the rest working on it and trying to make it happy?” Wooseok looked up, not really clicking with what Sungwoon just said. “We have bad days, good days. But not a lot of people can cut someone open, fix what’s wrong with them, and stitch them back. Take pride in what you do. You did great.”

Sungwoon patted Wooseok’s shoulder as he walked past him. People should be coming in soon for the next operation. “It isn’t making mistakes that’s critical. Are we villains because we couldn’t save all of our patients? I hope not, because, god knows how much I’ve lost over the years. What’s critical is correcting your mistakes and getting on with the right task.” He smiled. Wooseok tried to, but it was still a heavy one. “Now, come on. Let’s make sure that the interns do their part well.”

“You fix hearts, Wooseok,” Sungwoon mentioned as they walked down the hallway. “Always listen to your heart. It may be on your left, but it’s always right,” Wooseok didn’t know how to react to that gag, but it did lift his mood up. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. Not only career-wise, you know, but for the emotional aspects as well.”

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“I said don’t call me sir,” Sungwoon sighed, “Try to figure what makes you this distracted today? Is it just the earlier operation? Or does it start earlier than that?”

Wooseok’s steps faltered. He turned to Sungwoon and asked him, subtle frown forming on his forehead, “I’m sorry. I’m not sure what you’re implying…” It’d be unfair if the chief regarded him as unprofessional and unfocused when he has always put his patients first.

“Chief Ha,” Someone came over to give some reports to the chief. At the same time, Wooseok tried not to drown in his busy thoughts at the inferences hiding between the chief’s words. “The Trauma team reported back from the scene. Some patients have been brought to our sister hospital which was closer. One penetrating trauma came along with Dr. Cho and he’s on it now.”

“Oh?” Both Wooseok and Sungwoon sprang up at the mention. “That’s great. Was it serious?”

“Gory. One of the railing poles just—”

Sungwoon covered the intern’s mouth. If any family member heard his description, they might have other ideas, and Sungwoon didn’t want to risk it. It was a bit sensitive considering the whole situation. The intern apologised, covering his own mouth with his hand. The chief of surgery may be small, but he’s the chief for a reason.

“Cho got it covered?” Seungyoun asked.

“Yes, chief,” The intern nodded, “He was amazing, back at the scene and now in the trauma room. They’re taking the patient to the OR now.” Wooseok couldn’t help the sense of pride in him hearing the intern’s explanation. “No wonder Dr. Hwang keeps an eye on Dr. Cho. Woah, it’d be an honour to be the student of _the_ Dr. Hwang.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Sungwoon asked for a confirmation, “Dr. Hwang? Minhyunie?”

The intern just shrugged while Sungwoon quickly stole a glance at Wooseok. He cleared his throat and dismissed the intern with a wave. He knew that Minhyun worked a lot with Seungyoun during his time at the hospital, but no one mentioned this piece of information to him. Not from Seungyoun himself, and they’re very close in and outside of their workplace. “Hey, he might get it wrong—”

“Sir, _sorry_ , chief, several reporters are here for an interview with you. They’re in the conference room down the hall. The accident’s been covered in the hourly news.” Another staff came over and pulled Sungwoon’s attention before Wooseok could even say a word.

Sungwoon looked at Wooseok, “You okay?”

“Me?” Wooseok pointed at himself, “Yes, sure, chief. You should go now.” He didn’t want to keep their guests waiting. It seemed urgent and Sungwoon should really address it before the media runs their own conspiracy theories or baseless versions of the accident. Also, Wooseok might need his own time to process his thoughts.

“Guess I’ll be taking my leave now,” Wooseok nodded and bowed abstractedly at his boss, “I never heard anything or that sort, so the intern might get things mixed up or something. Don’t think much about it. You should just go and talk to him, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

**[26]**

“Long day?”

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok called his friend and held his hand as he dragged Jinhyuk to sit next to him. The lounge was quiet, but there were still other attendings resting and eating their cold meals. Jinhyuk had just finished a consultation in the clinic after their full shift. But it seemed that Wooseok’s matters were urgent. He sat down, feeling his heart racing up due to the panicked expression on his best friend’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you think that Seungyoun might leave on a humanitarian work with Dr. Hwang Minhyun?” That was definitely far from Jinhyuk’s expectation. He thought someone got hurt or missing, or _both_. His friend never got worked up over something like this, they usually leave that kind of reaction to Jinhyuk and Byungchan. Contrary from those two, Wooseok’s stimuli was a bit slow and anticlimactic. Wooseok bit his lower lip, looking distracted as he relayed what he heard from one of the interns.

He didn’t want to invalidate Wooseok’s concern so Jinhyuk just took a moment, and asked him calmly, “Did Changuk say that exactly?”

Wooseok simmered down and paused. He tilted his head, “I guess so? I think?” He mentioned that it would be an honour to have Minhyun as your mentor. As far as his comprehension skills go, that would entail having following Minhyun’s steps, right? No? “I don’t know. Today’s events were surreal.” Wooseok didn’t know how to take them all at once.

“You _think_?” Jinhyuk asked again. He gripped Wooseok’s hands back, “How would you feel if he’s leaving, in which, I emphasise right here, is not confirmed yet. But hypothetically, how would his absence affect you?” Wooseok had always been private about his feelings, which often gets shadowed by the overt exclamations from his other friends. Therefore, hearing him voicing out his concerns like this, Jinhyuk had to take his chance.

“Wha— I don’t know, I have no idea,” He deflected, “Did he ever tell you anything about that? To Seungwoo hyung? Hangyul’s his roommate, I wonder if he knows anything about this…” When he looked up, Jinhyuk was reminded of a younger version of Wooseok. It caused a smile to bloom on his face and he couldn’t help but to pinch his cheek.

“What are you doing that for?” Wooseok complained, swatting his hand away, “I’m dead serious here.”

“You can just ask him.” Jinhyuk offered. He leaned over Wooseok’s smaller frame and clung to his side. _Wooseok gets so cute when he has a crush on someone—_ Jinhyuk couldn’t wait to share this to Byungchan. When Wooseok protested that Jinhyuk didn’t seem worried that his friend was probably heading to the war zone, Jinhyuk just chuckled in response.

Wooseok nudged Jinhyuk’s towering body away, “You’re a bad friend. You’re not helping at all!”

“Um, excuse me?” They were interrupted by a presence looming over the bench. When the two friends looked up, they were surprised to see the topic of their conversation standing right in front of them. Jinhyuk smiled, trying to calm down a hyperventilating (no, he wasn’t) Wooseok. Seungyoun didn’t seem like he’d been listening on in their conversation.

“Hey, Seungyoun, I didn’t see you there.” Jinhyuk greeted.

Seungyoun’s eyes gazed down, focusing on the way Wooseok and Jinhyuk still had their hands clasped together. Wooseok quickly pulled his hand away without realising it. It was on impulse. Meanwhile, Jinhyuk remained calm as he watched his other friend. Was he jealous? Most probably, but he had nothing to worry about, not when Jinhyuk is totally in love with Byungchan and Wooseok was starting to realise his true feelings. But it wouldn’t be fun without a bit of teasing.

“Why are you putting your arm over me?” Wooseok whispered as Jinhyuk held him closer. “Get off me,” He hissed.

“I need to get to my locker,” Seungyoun said coldly, which threw Wooseok off. He was starting to be dismissive to him again—right after Wooseok showed his concern for him earlier in the day? Maybe he was really leaving…

“Wooseok has a question for you, Seungyoun-ah.” Jinhyuk said, as he pulled his hand away and stood up, giving some space for Seungyoun to move over the bench and sat in front of his locker. Seungyoun looked at Wooseok who didn’t seem to be having any question at all. In fact, the other doctor was busy having a hushed argument with his best friend. They seemed too occupied in their own bubble, his jealous mind whispered.

Seungyoun was probably just stressed. He knew that Jinhyuk and Wooseok are just close friends, and that Jinhyuk’s in a very committed relationship with Byungchan. But he couldn’t help but see red when he saw how close those two had been, how Jinhyuk had embraced and hugged Wooseok without any hesitation, how he could be there for him when he was feeling down and sad.

And Seungyoun could only see from a distance and show his bad side like this? Pathetic, really. He should apologise, Jinhyuk’s his friend after all, and he should explain that his defensive tone was due to exhaustion and his long schedule. But when he finally turned to the side, Jinhyuk was no longer there.

“Are you going to join Dr. Hwang and move away?”

Seungyoun almost got a whiplash when he tried to look at Wooseok. “What?”

“People are saying that you’re going to study under Dr. Hwang.” Wooseok said. “And that means that you’re going to be away all the time, if not, permanently.”

This was news to Seungyoun. Where did Wooseok hear all of these? Seungyoun had never even talked about Minhyun about this. Before the older doctor left, they just promised to play Fifa or grab some drinks together. Besides, “Dr. Hwang’s specialty is Emergency Medicine. My fellowship literally ends in about a month, less than a month.”

“But—”

“I’m not leaving.” Seungyoun clarified. He nodded his head as an emphasis while Wooseok just blinked slowly at him. Wait—why did he look so sad when he assumed that Seungyoun was leaving the hospital? Did he act like that to Jinhyuk over this alleged issue of Seungyoun going for an extensive training with Minhyun? Now, Seungyoun really needed to apologise to Jinhyuk over the misunderstanding. “Wait, did you really—?”

“So, you’re not leaving?” Wooseok asked again. His heart was thumping hard against his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe over the relief.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun called him, “Wooseok?” He tried reeling Wooseok back to reality, as a hand reached over to hold his shaking ones. They seemed pale—why were they pale? “Hey, what’s wrong?” Seungyoun asked again, this time, tugging a little firmer so that Wooseok could turn and face him. The other doctor was holding his head down, still trying to hide his face. “I’m not leaving.” Seungyoun insisted again, “I have no thoughts to leave.”

“I’m happy.” Wooseok said which surprised Seungyoun. Wooseok looked at him and gave a small smile. The least he could do at the moment was to be honest. It was futile to try and hide it anymore. “I’m truly happy. When you said you’re not leaving, I just,” He paused, laughing at himself, “I feel like all my weight’s been lifted.” And now he was crying.

“Oh no,” Seungyoun coddled, inching closer and trying to wipe Wooseok’s tears as Wooseok tried hiding his face with his sleeves. “Why are you crying? No, don’t cry. I thought you were happy?” His arms were around Wooseok’s frame, not exactly hugging him, but he wished that his presence and warmth could try and lift Wooseok’s mood.

“I’m so tired of everything,” Wooseok mumbled against his chest as Seungyoun tried consoling him with little pats in the back, “I didn’t know why I’ve been denying it all these years. When I heard that you’re going away, I just—” He stopped, getting choked with all the tears and snot, Seungyoun peered down, _yeah_ , definitely snot. “I realised it then.”

“Finally?” Seungyoun exhaled, now hugging Wooseok even closer. “We’ve waited for tonight so long.” Seungyoun laughed at himself, at the irony of the situation. At how Wooseok became self-conscious about himself as he finally realised the stain that he’d left on Seungyoun’s top.

“What do you mean by ‘finally’?” Wooseok pulled away, subtly wiping Seungyoun’s shirt. Seungyoun had an annoying grin on his face, and yeah, Wooseok didn’t need any explanation actually. He kinda had a whole emotional breakdown about the whole thing inside a bathroom cubicle. “What are you laughing at?”

“I just feel like it’s a miracle that it came all the way to us after all these years.”

“Well, you were confusing.” Wooseok pouted.

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun rolled his eyes, all in a light teasing mode, “I told you about my feelings after we were done with our examination in our second year. In our third year, I started asking you around on dates. Fourth year, we casually met and spent time at each other’s place. You even came and met my mother during one of the semester breaks. I came to see _yours_ in our final year.”

“Wait a minute—”

“We were in each other’s graduation photos—”

“That was because our families thought—”

“Thought that we were dating.” Seungyoun finished his sentence.

“That was—you were drunk.” Wooseok said, recalling the first point that Seungyoun presented. Everyone went out to celebrate the end of the term and Seungyoun got very drunk that he sang with a broom as his mic. No one knew where he got it from. He sang a love song, a rendition of Cho Kyu-man’s ‘Give You Everything’ to Wooseok in front of everyone, before passing out on Jinhyuk’s body. “That didn’t count as a confession.”

“You remember?” Seungyoun asked him.

“Everyone in our batch remembers. And they remind me of it every single time.” Even when he met them during conferences after they became real doctors, they would either ask about Seungyoun, or tell Wooseok about Seungyoun. Wooseok got so used to it that he’d just nod his head and smile at their words.

“And dates in our third year?” He probably meant their study sessions. “They don’t count as dates when you take me to the library and bookstores.” Wooseok deadpanned—he wasn’t that clueless, Seungyoun’s advances were just too complex for him to see.

Seungyoun shook his head, “I brought you to the gallery too.” He meant their university’s associated hospital where Seungyoun frequently visited. They did let them stayed and watched surgeries so this could be considered a date, by Wooseok’s standard. He could accept this one. Now that he thought of it, Seungyoun had never invited anyone else. “It was only you.” Seungyoun blushed, making Wooseok feeling rosy over it too.

They started sleeping together then too. And meeting both families were a coincidence.

But pretty much, it seemed that their lives had intertwined since then.

“I really thought that you hated me.” Wooseok whispered, “And it made me feel sad, inferior, a lot of things.” Seungyoun was friendlier to other people too. Even if he treated Wooseok differently, but Wooseok had misunderstood that his treatment was colder to him. And therefore, being hated by someone who practically sees the best in everyone else just sucks. Wooseok leaned forward as Seungyoun cupped his cheeks, “I felt so… until recently to be honest.”

“I never hated you, Wooseok.” He sighed, putting their foreheads together.

“You had your fair share of keeping your distance away from me,” He did—avoiding Wooseok at school, during classroom hangouts and club meetings. He became quieter that sometimes as they exchanged banters, his words actually hurt Wooseok. “Why did you do that?”

“It was a dick move, I’m sorry,” Seungyoun sighed, “I thought you were not interested. So,” He paused, taking a deep breath, and exhaled, “So, I tried to give you some space.”

Seungyoun played with Wooseok’s fingers as the younger one tried calming himself down over Seungyoun’s broad shoulder. Wooseok’s hair tickled his face, but _small sacrifices_. “You were giving me space?” Wooseok echoed back.

“You weren’t ready to accept us.” In fact, Wooseok was still in his denial phase even after he was transferred to Gyeol. Remember their big confrontation? Yeah, that made Seungyoun become so miserable. But in the end, he still couldn’t stay away from Wooseok. He just couldn’t move on. Not when he knew that Wooseok was the one. Wooseok looked up, listening thoughtfully as Seungyoun continued, “Therefore, I told myself to give you some time, and space. Days, weeks, months passed.”

“That turned to years.”

“I never forgot you.” Seungyoun confessed, “Not when Lee Jinhyuk’s here as a whole reminder that you’re always going to be there in my life, in my thoughts.”

“Since we’re confessing a lot of things today, I guess I have something to tell you too.” Wooseok said after a moment of silence took over them. it seemed that no one else was left in the room, probably decided that they were too sober or too tired to be listening to a heartfelt talk in the middle of the night. Or they probably went home or something. Wooseok wasn’t sure. He didn’t care about them. And Seungyoun undoubtedly felt the same too.

Wooseok made himself comfortable. They were still sitting on the same bench, facing the row of lockers. His head was on Seungyoun’s shoulder as the other one had his arm protectively around Wooseok’s waist. It should’ve felt weird considering that they were at each other’s head every other day, but it didn’t. In fact, it felt like coming home.

“Yein told me, you know,” Wooseok revealed. “He couldn’t keep secrets from me, might fool Jinhyuk successfully since he adores him, but not me. I love Yein, so by default, I’ll be quick to know that’s something wrong with him.” Seungyoun winced at his implication. He had been an accomplice after all. “But you helped him, so, it’s fine.”

“I should’ve told you that I already know—”

“I met Minsoo.” Wooseok told him.

“Oh.”

“We had an arrangement.” Wooseok continued, “We both have had our hearts broken,” Another shy glance at Seungyoun, “Said we’d date each other to move on. I did love him, Minsoo’s like a family to me, but it was the different kind of ‘love’.” Wooseok chuckled to himself, “When he realised that the relationship’s going nowhere, he suggested that we should stop pretending.” He felt bad, he really did. “That was one of the reasons why I felt so bad about Minsoo’s situation.”

“I might not be there when it happened,” Seungyoun comforted him, eyes smiling, making Wooseok a bit breathless at his beauty. Seungyoun’s beautiful, inside out, “But I hope my presence can help you find your peace now. If there’s anything I can do to help—”

“I’m just happy that you’re not going anywhere.” Wooseok shook his head, couldn’t help his smile. The last few hours had been a rollercoaster. When he woke up this morning, he never thought that he’d be having a heart-to-heart with Seungyoun like this, holding his hand, putting his head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. There’s going to be a lot to unpack here, but he hoped that Seungyoun would be there to hold his hands along the way. 

**[27]**

He drew on the window, the puff from his breath creating a canvas on the surface—a smile and a frown, _just because_. The trees started to glow, strobes of Christmas decorations hanging by their branches. Outside the building, the hospital seemed magical with all the bright lights, well, it could be a miraculous place for some people.

But today, he wasn’t so lucky. He had lost a young boy on the operating table—he fell from his bike due to the slippery road, hit his head on the pavement. He was fine when they brought him over to the hospital, but had soon showed some signs of brain damage. Before they could reel him into the OR, his pulse flattened out, and there was no response to light and painful stimulus. When Seungyoun had to announce the time of death, he was reminded of the young boy’s mother. It never stopped being painful, this part of the job. 

The snow began to pile, and as beautiful and pristine as it looked, it also has its destructive nature. Seungyoun hates these days the most.

“Your sweater looks comfy.” And so, when Wooseok came and pressed a warm hand on his back, he just melted into his presence. It was his mother’s Christmas gift and when Seungyoun turned around and looked at Wooseok, he saw that the other surgeon was wearing the same sweater. Seungyoun’s mother had come over one day while Wooseok was over. She had been ecstatic to see him.

Seungyoun smiled, playing with the hem of Wooseok’s top, “ _Your_ sweater looks comfy.”

“Are you going back?” Wooseok asked him. He had just clocked out for the night, preparing to go back after a long shift at the hospital. He couldn’t wait to see his babies. But he wanted to see Seungyoun first before he left for the night. Seungyoun shook his head, pouting, a bit tired it seemed. “You’re going to spend the night here?”

“I have notes to write,” He answered, finally giving in to his desire as he pulled Wooseok to sit with him. “Would you mind sparing me a kiss, please?” He puckered his lips, wishing for his luck. Wooseok’s still so shy when it comes to public display of affection but he couldn’t push Seungyoun away whenever he initiated their contact. The 180 degree change to their relationship wasn’t exactly subtle. People have been giving them glances and the occasional congratulatory messages. Everyone was elated that the two had finally came together as one.

Well, not exactly ‘ _together’_ …

“If you two are going to make me feel miserable right now,” It was Seungwoo, coming from his department to the lounge for a short nap when he saw the two lovers (almost-lovers?). “Might as well make it official then?” He teased them.

Wooseok simply covered his ears whereas Seungyoun wrapped his arms tighter around his body. Seungwoo couldn’t believe that they weren’t boyfriends yet. Not when they come to work and leave it together, go on dates every now and then, share kisses and hugs like that—they must be trolling everyone when they said they weren’t together— “Yet.”

“We’re taking it slowly,” Seungyoun replied.

“But you two are together, right?” Seungwoo asked, confused.

Sure, Seungyoun and Wooseok still argue when they meet—but to make it worse for the people around them, their banters were more of domestic-themed—like that time when Seungyoun left without his lunchbox, or the time when Wooseok forgot to mention that he was taking overtime hours and made Seungyoun worried about him. Or when they argued about which pet hotel to bring the babies to while they go for their next weekend gateway.

“ _Youngsters_ ,” Seungwoo said, shaking his head. He then left to get some well-deserved nap before any of his residents could come and disturb his rest.

Being left to their own, Wooseok turned to Seungyoun again. “I’ll see you in the morning then?” He raked his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair. Seungyoun had bleached it the other day but the chief had been giving him _the look_ so he didn’t bother to retouch his root. He still looked good. It’s still annoying, Wooseok’s offense mode had never changed despite being together(?) with Seungyoun now.

“What time will you clock in tomorrow?”

“Around noon?” Wooseok answered. If Seungyoun comes home earlier, they could grab breakfast or walk the babies together. Seungyoun suggested that they go to the park downtown since they hadn’t been out in a long time. Wooseok smiled back, “That sounds good.”

“We’ll have some _chimaek_?”

“I thought we’re going for breakfast?” Even by Wooseok’s standard, chicken and beer for breakfast didn’t seem that right. Not that the two of them were advocates for healthy diet and would definitely dish out on simple combination like that on any other day. But Wooseok figured that they should have a healthier and fulfilling breakfast without having to prepare said meals on their own. Hence, visiting the new breakfast place Byungchan had recommended to them.

“Oh, right,” Seungyoun shook his head, not realising the odd combination of breakfast and _chimaek_ when he suggested it. “Raincheck then.” They have all the time they needed. They were not bound by time, or possible change of work places, as Wooseok once feared. 

“You sure you’re okay?”

Seungyoun looked up, “Hm?”

“You look dead tired. If old-Wooseok sees you like this, he’ll surely say something.” Probably something that would initiate a long banter between the two of them, but emphasis on the ‘old’. He wouldn’t do that anymore. Now that he was growing closer to Seungyoun with each passing day, he knew better.

“What would new-Wooseok do then?” Seungyoun chuckled, amused at Wooseok’s remark.

“I’ll just stay here with you. Hold your hand, give my shoulder when you cry?” He genuinely replied. Seungyoun seemed pleased with the answer and he quickly embraced Wooseok in another crushing hug. _Seungyoun’s a hugger_. And Wooseok tolerates him that much to allow this kind of affection in a public setting.

“You’re so sweet,” Seungyoun grinned, “I might put those in a song lyric or something.”

“Hey, give me the credit when you do,” Wooseok replied. But then, he looked at the time and had to pull away from Seungyoun’s hold. He winced, “But as much as I love to be here with you now, the babies are really waiting for me.” Ddadda especially likes to hang around the front door to welcome him home. He’d feel bad if he kept them waiting.

“Right, right, priorities,” Seungyoun seriously mentioned. He didn’t want to keep Wooseok too. He had had his moment. “I’ll see you back home, baby.” And with a pat to his butt, in which Wooseok immediately swatted his grabby hand away, Seungyoun finally let him go.

Wooseok’s smile stayed even after he walked out of the lounge. He was still thinking of the promise to walk in the winter with Seungyoun when he entered the elevator. Maybe they could plan a real trip to somewhere further. The season brings a lot of things to celebrate after all—it would be nice to be spending some private time together after all the running-in-circles they did for the past years. Wooseok could ask Byungchan for a suggestion too.

“—excuse me?”

“Sorry?” Wooseok finally acknowledged another man’s presence in the elevator with him. He schooled his expression back to indifference because _strangers, right_? The man was wearing a military uniform and Wooseok didn’t know much about the army to be judging the badges and stars on his uniform.

“I think I’m lost?” The man scratched his head, his smile wide and his eyes scrunched along with his grin. Gone was the serious impression presented by his uniform. Wooseok felt his tenses easing away and he smiled back. The man was looking at his phone, probably checking a message or a jotted down memo. He seemed like he wasn’t here to visit any patient. He had a visitor tag on but the visiting hour had ended earlier that evening.

But anyway, Wooseok asked, just to be courteous, “Are you here to see any patient, sir?”

“Oh no,” The man shook his head, his hand coming up to show the gesture as well. He seemed very verbal and friendly, somehow similar to Seungyoun when he plays along with Ddadda and Ppoppo. _Wagging tail_ , Wooseok’s mind supplied as he observed the man’s body language. “I’m here to see a doctor here.”

“Do you have an appointment?” Wooseok asked. Maybe he should redirect his route to show the man his desired destination, “Who are you meeting? I can press the floor to wherever you’re heading—” But looking at his clueless face, Wooseok rephrased, “Or maybe I’ll just show you the way?”

“It’s fine,” Wooseok heard him say, “I’m quite good with directions.” _Oh, then explain why you were panicking inside the metal box then?_ Wooseok didn’t say those out loud, of course. However, his expressions probably gave the question away because the next seconds, the man elaborated, “I’m here to give someone a surprise? I haven’t visited home in a long time so I don’t really know his new working place.”

Wooseok looked at him, like simply stared at the man. Should he be giving this dude a direction? He might be a government worker, hinted by his uniform, but what if he was a fraud? A lot of people have been parading around with a false identity nowadays and Wooseok didn’t want to be enabling the aforementioned crime. Also, he needed to go home to his babies, remember?

The door had closed back while he was on his thinking mode—so Wooseok probably lost his chance to bolt away from the situation. He inched away from the man anyway. It was midnight, this man shouldn’t be visiting patients at this hour, so Wooseok wasn’t taking any risk.

“Right, um,” He nodded, accessing his next move. He had his phone ready in his pocket—his speed dial might not be Seungyoun’s number (it was his favourite chicken feet place) but he remembered Seungyoun’s number so—just to be on the safe side. “Who are you meeting again?”

“I’m here to see Ha Sungwoon,” He revealed.

Wait a minute— “Did something happen to Captain Kim?” Wooseok asked. Oh God—this must be it. The patient had been transferred to the military hospital so maybe this person was sent to give updates to the chief, since he’s the _boyfriend_. Wooseok quickly pressed the button to go up to the chief’s office. “I’m so sorry that I was holding you off—”

“Wait, Captain Kim?” The man tilted his head, “As in Kim Seokwoo?”

“Yeah, the chief’s boyfriend.” Wooseok nodded. In no time, they arrived at the floor and Wooseok quickened his steps. He heard the man sputtered from his behind but Wooseok wasn’t close enough to be picking up the details. “I’ll show you the way, follow me.”

As they rounded the corner, Wooseok saw Seungyoun, “Hey?” He greeted.

Seungyoun hummed in surprise, “Oh? Aren’t you supposed to be leaving?” He asked. Wooseok should be on his way back home by now since Seungyoun had called a designated driver for him using his car. He would be leaving in the morning with Seungwoo according to their initial plan. And who was this dude who was hovering behind his man? “And this is?”

“Someone from the military,” Wooseok whispered as Seungyoun walked beside them. “Probably here to say something about the chief’s boyfriend.” He gave Seungyoun a look, pointing at the man’s uniform. Meanwhile, the man in question got even more puzzled the more they walked.

“Is it?” Seungyoun whispered back, “Um, we’re Captain Kim’s doctors though. Should we be worried that something might be wrong with him? Should we introduce ourselves as the chief’s boyfriend’s doctors?”

“What _boyfriend_?” The man finally asked. When the two doctors didn’t show any hint of stopping, he held the two by their shoulder. Seungyoun was about to get defensive when Wooseok was halted from his steps but the other man raised his hands back, apologising for his behaviour. “Sorry for that, I was just confused. Are we heading to see Sungwoon? And I think I heard from your conversation that you two were Seokwoo’s doctors, is there something wrong?”

“Huh?”

“Is there something wrong?” Wooseok repeated the man’s question. “Why do you need to see the chief? Did something happen back in the military with Captain Kim?”

“I don’t know,” The man answered honestly. He hadn’t been to the troop to visit Seokwoo. His plane just landed an hour ago and he grabbed the first taxi he saw to meet Sungwoon at his working place.

“But why?” Seungyoun asked the question now. Wooseok nodded— _why_?

“Because I want to meet Sungwoon?”

“And you are?”

“ _I’m_ his boyfriend.” The man blinked. He wasn’t sure why he was being interrogated by the two doctors. Seungyoun and Wooseok shared a look before they let out some laughter. How dare this man came and lied to them blatantly like this, Wooseok thought. Meanwhile, Seungyoun just chuckled and shook his head—wondering what kind of mess did his friend end up with when he already has a boyfriend—one whom both Wooseok and himself (and Byungchan, of course) had operated on.

“If you’re Sungwoon hyung’s boyfriend,” Seungyoun chuckled, “Then, I’m _his_ boyfriend.” He referred to Wooseok who was supporting the same defensive stance as he was.

The other man simply looked at them with raised brows. “O…kay? Congratulations?” He didn’t know why the information was made clear to him, but okay? The man smiled anyway, “You two look like a great couple?” Seungyoun laughed sheepishly while Wooseok was trying not to blush—why was Seungyoun using them as examples anyway? He nudged Seungyoun in the ribs as he tried to explain without being awkward about it.

But before he could open his mouth—

“Daniel?!”

The three of them spun around, only to see the chief himself in front of them. He had a surprise look on his face. Wooseok had never seen the chief looking so happy like that and he held Seungyoun’s hand—maybe they weren’t as observant as they thought they were. But instead of getting his hint, Seungyoun just smirked, almost taunting the man’s lying ass when his friend sprinted towards them and launching himself onto the man’s hold.

“Sungwoon hyung?”

“Chief Ha?”

“Sungwoonie hyung!” The man called as he spun around, hands securing Sungwoon from his vigorous outburst. Normal Sungwoon would whine and shriek to be put down but he was just too happy to be complaining about Daniel’s brute strength. “I wanted to give you a surprise!” The man put Sungwoon down, but not retracting back his arms around the older man. The other two faded back into the background as he continued eyeing his lover in admiration, “Look at you, Chief Ha Sungwoon—I miss you so much!”

“Captain Kang!”

“Captain?” Wooseok’s eyes widened. Did he hear it right? “The chief just said ‘captain’, right?”

“They’re very much in their own world.” Seungyoun said, quickly snapped off from his surprise. Wooseok was still staring intently at the two men. It was kinda awkward for them to be watching keenly at the two’s interaction. He turned to Wooseok, “Lemme walk you to the ground floor.”

**[28]**

The light in the café was well-lit, aided by the natural sunlight from the glass windows. The songs amplified through the speaker were of the latest K-Indie hits, and Seungyoun would record it when he heard his friends’ songs playing in the background. And as he excitedly paused whatever he was doing to focus on enjoying the songs, Wooseok would watch from across the seat fondly, snapping some of his own shots to keep in his gallery.

They might not fill the whole morning with verbal talks, but Seungyoun would always touch Wooseok, playing with his fingers, admiring his nails, comparing their hand sizes, or simply holding his hand. Wooseok has pretty hands. They’re delicate and precise when he holds the scalpels, and yet they could get dirty and smudged like this, thanks to the blotched ink of Seungyoun’s (ugly) ballpen. He was busy writing down reflection notes for his prior lecture for their old campus’ Cardio Week. Seungyoun, too, periodically gives his own lectures on Trauma, Critical Care & Acute Care Surgery. 

But today, Seungyoun was contented with just watching Wooseok working. Wooseok could sense it, of course, the sharp eyes, piercing into his. Wooseok occasionally looked up, smiling shyly when Seungyoun winked on purpose, just to seduce him. The same pair of eyes had been there since his day started—having Seungyoun waking him up from his sleep, him watching like a hawk as Wooseok was introduced as the speaker, when he exasperatingly stood up to give his own comments on his presentation at the end of the session, and right now, looking like a melted butter (it fit even more, considering his blonde hair) as he intensely stared at Wooseok.

And the best part of it was that it wasn’t a fleeting dream. Wooseok put away his work, and focused his full attention at the man in front of him.

“I can’t believe that this place still exists.” Seungyoun commented, looking around the place. He’d frequented the café a lot when they were still studying. They sell good coffee and treats, aesthetically pleasing so that Seungyoun could have his ‘boyfriend shots’ taken for his Instagram page. Most importantly, the café has free internet and plenty of outlets for young students to charge their devices.

Wooseok nodded his head, also checking the unchanging vibe of the place. They went here once, under the disguise of a study ‘date’ which were translated to different versions in both of their heads. Coming back here with a new perspective, Wooseok realised that he had once wished that their study sessions would escalate to something more. Pride’s one hell of a hindrance.

“You were great back there,” Seungyoun complimented him. Seeing Wooseok in the lecture hall, where they had once sat as students, and now returning as invited speakers… Seungyoun couldn’t be prouder.

Wooseok let out a chuckle. “Thank you for encouraging me to take this job.” Up until this morning, Wooseok had wanted to bail out due to his nerves. His anxiety was through the roof until Seungyoun finally managed to coax him out of the bed with breakfast on bed, and plenty of smooches. He couldn’t stay long in the morning since he needed to go for the marathon also organised for the same event.

Seungyoun had worn a black sleeveless top, with his tattoos peeking out and his muscles flexing naturally as he moved around their room. Chest, hard and firm, and Wooseok spent about five minutes tracing shapes on it as Seungyoun waited for him to gather his thoughts and start his day. Seungyoun was wearing shorts, easy for him to move as he ran in the marathon, but it was also ruthless with the way his thighs looked in them. A black hat to finish his look, covering his blond hair and shading his face from the sun.

Wooseok couldn’t help himself. And Seungyoun was always willing to indulge Wooseok and his desires.

“Was this morning good?” Seungyoun raised his brows, also never passing the chance to tease Wooseok.

“Ugh,” Wooseok rolled his eyes and kicked Seungyoun’s feet under the table.

Seungyoun smiled. And he looked dashingly handsome today, with his suit and tie. They met up for noon before Wooseok’s lecture and after Seungyoun’s marathon run. Imagine Wooseok’s pleasant surprise when he saw Seungyoun having changed into his professional attire. He had him breathless and if they weren’t under public’s attention, Wooseok would totally pull him in for a kiss.

“You can still kiss me now, you know.” Seungyoun teased again.

“Shut up,” Wooseok pinched his hand which was oh-so-conveniently placed on top of his own hand. Seungyoun winced at the attack and cradled his hand to himself. Anyway, Wooseok changed the conversation topic by mentioning their time in the school, back when they were still a bunch of clueless students.

“Do you remember our first meeting?” Seungyoun asked. He leaned closer and held Wooseok’s hand again, couldn’t really stay away from him. It was during their first Human Physiology Class in their first year.

The professor moved through the PowerPoint slides too quickly for Seungyoun to write down anything meaningful. Everything he said seemed significant and likely testable. Seungyoun had been determine to make it through medical school and not regret his choice by going against his mother’s hope of him enrolling in the school of business.

By the end of the hour, Seungyoun was feeling more frustrated than when he had come in. When the professor asked something in the end of the class, Seungyoun wanted to show off with his thoughts about the class.

Little did Seungyoun knew that the man who’d brutally massacred his ideas would be the man who’s gotten his heart now. Wooseok raised his hand when the professor seemed taken aback with Seungyoun’s response and refuted with his own ideas. And that was the birth of the legendary duo in their campus—the rest was history. Pretty much some professors still talked about them to their new batch of students. They were exemplar students, in a way or another.

“I couldn’t sleep that night, you know,” Seungyoun shared. He had never met someone like Wooseok. Wooseok laughed as Seungyoun recalled their early interaction. He remembered it clearly—Seungyoun was definitely not paying his full attention in the class and had the audacity to call out on the professor?

“Yes, I remember, you were very annoying that day,” Wooseok nodded. Seungyoun scoffed back, folding his arms across his chest, mirroring Wooseok’s position. “But,” Wooseok said, “That wasn’t our first meeting.”

Seungyoun hummed in confusion—no, that was definitely their first meeting. Because Seungyoun would know, if he’d ever seen Wooseok somewhere else. Wooseok has always stood out among the crowd, and although Seungyoun had always pretended not to care, but he’d always try to steal a glance. Wooseok also had red hair then (he looked cute, still does, Seungyoun might be his ‘rival’ but he still has a pair of working eyes).

“But that was our first class together,” Seungyoun insisted.

That, Wooseok agreed, and he nodded his head. “But that wasn’t our first meeting,” He repeated. After seeing Seungyoun’s mind working on overdrive, Wooseok decided to just tell him, “We met during orientation, pre-med.” Seungyoun didn’t seem to believe it. “I was from this particular café with Yein, when everyone gathered to have our picture taken.”

“Everyone?” Seungyoun didn’t think that he had a copy of this photo. In fact, he didn’t think he remembered any of it. Save the guilt, Wooseok mentioned, when he saw Seungyoun’s little pout and frown. “Did you remember correctly?” He asked, “Why didn’t I know about this picture?”

“Well,” Wooseok shrugged, “You were busy being dickheads with your friends.” Not that they were being literal jerks, no, they were just too loud and energetic for Wooseok who just wanted to go home and rest. For someone who’d dropped out of high school once, Wooseok took quite a persuasion to enrol in his tertiary education. “You bumped onto me before our picture was taken.”

“Oh no,” Seungyoun covered his mouth, “Did I say sorry?”

Wooseok laughed—that was what he was worried about? “Yeah, you did.” Wooseok answered.

“Wow,” Seungyoun hummed, “I feel flattered. You remembered a man who bumped onto you among hundreds of us who took a picture together.” He ignored Wooseok’s ‘not hundreds of us, only those who were in the area before we got called by the upperclassmen’ and puffed his chest proudly, “You seem to like me a lot, huh?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes, but still, the amusement was evident in his action. He smiled at Seungyoun, “For someone as annoying as you, you should be thankful that you’re cute.”

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

_**Epilogue:** _

It was weird to see Dr. Cho being all smiley and dopey like that, Minjae thought. Gyumin nudged him, telling him not to be obvious with the staring. The two hadn’t realised that they were being watched, still very much occupied with each other’s presence. Their coffee might get cold…

Minjae narrowed his eyes at Dohyon, “Are you sure that they’re not lovers?” He couldn’t be the only one who saw that the two doctors were holding hands in broad daylight. Dohyon didn’t bother to answer the question, too invested in enjoying the new dessert menu offered by the café. Minjae sighed and picked up his own spoon to feast on the cake as well.

Gyumin commented, “But remember the little debate they had during the Q&A after Dr. Kim’s lecture on Surgery of the Chest…” (“The title’s quite dramatic,” “Well, that’s Dr. Kim, for you”). “That was terrifying,” Gyumin reminded his friends, “He was more terrifying than Professor Sejin.”

Dohyon tilted his head, pausing his meal to give his comment, “But Prof Sejin is nice?”

“Yeah,” Minjae chuckled, partially agreeing, but he knew where Gyumin was coming from, “He’s nice when he’s not teaching, gave me a ball called ‘ _Marimong’_ once, said to spread the news and support his ‘friend’s’ business.” But then, Minjae leaned in and whispered, “But when he’s inside the lecture room,” He shivered, ending his opinion with a quiver.

“And he’s friend with your bro,” Gyumin mentioned, “It’s totally unfair that you get to know all the awesome doctors. Heck, your brother’s a paediatric resident in Gyeol.” He shook his head, didn’t bother to hide his massive respect and amazement on Dr. Lee Hangyul.

Dohyon giggled excitedly, he’s always known that his brother was amazing but it was still nice to hear about it. But then, he finally focused on the couple that his friends were still staring at. Dohyon smirked, “That, my friends, is what you called ‘sexual tension’.”

“Who taught you that?” Gyumin laughed.

Dohyon put his hand over his heart, “My bro lives with Dr. Cho, well not anymore, but they’re still friends.” And Seungyoun once took him out for lunch when he had to fetch him from school when Hangyul was busy. Dohyon liked him since then. “Trust me, I know stuff.”

Minjae wheezed in laughter, “Source(s): Dude, trust me,” He imitated the recent meme that was going around. It wasn’t like the idea wasn’t plausible, Dohyon was just so earnest and confident in his revelation. Also, Minjae couldn’t believe that those words came out of Dohyon’s mouth— _so cute_!

“What is that?” Dohyon asked, referring to Minjae’s comment. He pouted, not liking when he was excluded from the inside joke. “You know I don’t keep up with the internet trend.”

“But you have time to chat with Junhyuk from our biochemistry class.” Minjae smiled sweetly, reminding his friend about his favourite past time. Gyumin then added, “And pretended that you needed help with the material.” When everyone knew that Dohyon was considered as a genius in their whole cohort. And the two friends just watched as Dohyon squealed in embarrassment at their teases.

“Can we go back to talking about Dr. Cho and Dr. Kim?” He asked, palming his face with his hands.

“Hey, look, there’s Junhyuk!”

Dohyon turned around and depleted when he found out that his friends were teasing him. “There’s no Junhyuk—I wasn’t hoping that he’d be here!” He couldn’t withstand the matching grins on his friends’ face, “Help me!”

.

.

.

.

.

**끝**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Trivia:_ **

  * Jinhyuk and Byungchan registered their marriage because Jinhyuk fell for an orphaned patient named Jinwoo who lost his family after a fatal car accident. Byungchan totally adores Jinwoo and it didn’t take much for them to welcome him into their family.
  * Byungchan cries when Jinwoo wakes up in the middle of the night—he almost postponed a year of his residency to take care of their new baby but Jinhyuk turned down the position for the Head of Paediatrics to focus more on their family. They go out on family dates every weekend.
  * After a clip of Seungwoo became viral online, a lot of new applicants came to apply for their neuro fellowship programme. He didn’t know that it’d take only a minute of appearing in his little cousin, Subin’s gaming stream for him to achieve his dream.
  * Yohan continued his residency in Gyeol, focusing on Cardiothoracic as planned, but he began to feel ‘uneasy’ when Hangyul started going out on ‘dates’ with Sihun (they had coffee by the coffee truck one morning).
  * Hangyul’s still the kids’ favourite and had moved in with Yohan after Seungyoun began living with Wooseok.
  * The interns; Junho, Dongpyo, Minhee, Eunsang, and Hyeongjun became second-year residents. Everyone’s still as cute as ever, though they barely survived the week. But everyone’s doing their best and eating well—Wooseok makes sure of this.
  * And finally…



.

.

.

.

.

“Hey, Cho,” Wooseok called Seungyoun out, after the chief was done briefing the attendings about the weekly rotation. The schedule was posted on the board and Wooseok didn’t like what he was seeing. “Stop stealing all of my favourite residents.”

“No playing favourite in my hospital, Kim.” Sungwoon reminded before he walked out of the room.

Seungyoun smirked, fanning his face with his one of his patient’s chart reports. “I can’t help it,” He shrugged, batting his lashes. If he weren’t so gorgeous, Wooseok would definitely deck him in the face. “Oh, come on, I’m more fun… and a _better_ teacher than you.”

“I’ll teach you what to expect—”

“Hey, hey,” Seungwoo said, from the back of the room, “No dirty talks in the attending’s lounge, newbies! Chief Ha specifically mentioned the two of you to stop fighting in the hospital.” The ‘newbies’ comment wasn’t necessary but Seungwoo’s been spending time learning new slangs from questionable group of people (read: Hangyul, Kookheon, and also Yuvin from ENT) so…

“We’re not—”

“I’d rather they fight than flirt in front of us. Or just, get married or something and invite us to your wedding.” One of the senior doctors commented, probably Dr. Moon, leaving the two doctors speechless. The entire room chuckled at the suggestion in the end, especially when Wooseok grew that shade of red. His heart might’ve skipped a beat, probably.

Seungyoun looked at him, “Wooseok, they’re asking when’s the wedding?”

“In your dream, Cho.”

“I’ll make the dream come true, alright, Kim.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone who've read this~!  
> I've been thinking of 'without borders' sequel since pdx101 completed and have only managed to complete this now wkwkwk 😂
> 
> Thank you for staying in this fandom, supporting all of our boys. Merry Christmas and happy new year 2021 and I wish for everyone's happiness and health. 
> 
> Ps. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LEADER, ILY


End file.
